


C'è un posto per te

by Leniam



Series: C'è un Posto per Te [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam adapts, Adam is up to no good, Basic Chicken, Cohabitation, Elias is adorable, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Not always but who cares?, Thanatos brothers are Thanatos brothers, basic chickens, first encounter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Per salvaguardare la sua carriera Adam accetta un incarico nell'ultimo posto in cui vorrebbe andare.Ma conoscere i Thanatos si rivela essere l'esperienza più incredibile della sua vita.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce dal mio ormai dichiarato amore per Elias, il personaggio interpretato da Mads in Men & Chicken.  
> Oltre ad essere uno dei più bei film che io abbia mai visto è anche uno splendido teatro per dei bravissimi attori e dei personaggi che rimangono incastonati nel cuore. Non so quale preferisco tra loro, non ce n’è uno che non abbia un milione di cose da raccontare ed è un vero peccato che il film duri così poco. È uno di quei casi in cui sarebbe bellissimo avere una serie di film o una serie televisiva a riguardo.  
> Ad ogni modo Elias, con la sua finta arroganza che nasconde una disarmante fragilità ed una tenerezza infinita, mi ha stregata quanto se non più di Hannibal.  
> Nel mio immaginario il compagno giusto per lui è Adam Towers, il personaggio che Hugh interpreta in Basic Instinct 2 che è davvero uno dei film più brutti della storia del cinema.  
> L’interesse che mi suscita Adam è legato innanzitutto al fatto che non si sa nulla di lui (a parte il fatto che è un giornalista insistente e ficcanaso) e che quindi si può giocare sul farlo essere un po’ ciò che si vuole. Alla fine quasi sempre uno che usa la seduzione come metodo per ottenere informazioni. Uno poco incline ai sentimenti, manipolatore, menefreghista e un po’ stronzo. Forse sulla scia della protagonista di Basic Instinct che tutti conoscono bene.  
> La mia storia necessitava comunque di un giornalista o uno scrittore e perciò Adam funzionava. In più devo ammettere che ci sono certi pairing che una volta creati non riesco a dividere, perciò Elias e Adam per me sono fissi.  
> Dovete assolutamente vedere Men & Chicken. Non per leggere questa storia, ovviamente, ma perché è un film che arricchisce in tanti modi, fosse anche solo per il meraviglioso humour che lo pervade. Ma se voleste leggere e non riusciste a trovare il film chiedetemi qualunque cosa abbiate bisogno di sapere, senza problemi; ripetere tutte le scene del film a cui mi sono ispirata sarebbe stato noioso e quindi la fic dà per scontato che certe cose si sappiano fin dall’inizio. Se non è chiaro, io sono qui per qualunque domanda.  
> Il racconto parte dal presupposto che il finale vero del film non ci sia mai stato, quindi parte da dopo la scoperta di Gabriel sulla realtà che accomuna i Thanatos e riprende alcune scene del film solo perché ci tenevo che Adam assistesse ad alcune di esse e soprattutto sistemasse alcuni torti subiti dai personaggi. Tutti parlano la stessa lingua perché era necessario ai fini della narrazione e sicuramente ci sarà qualcosa che non torna nella disposizione delle stanze in casa Thanatos, sempre per necessità.  
> Buona lettura e come sempre grazie della fiducia.
> 
> Un post che ho fatto per Elias e che spiega un po' l'amore che provo per questo personaggio.  
> [ELIAS THANATOS](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com/post/161191065157/)
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

L’isola si avvicinava sempre di più, poteva già scorgerla all’orizzonte.

Si aggrappò con forza alla ringhiera del traghetto. A prua il rumore di ferraglia che proveniva dai motori era ancora più forte, Adam si chiese se il catorcio avrebbe retto fino a destinazione.

Questo era il secondo giorno più brutto della sua vita. Un nuovo inizio che la peggiorava, al contrario di quanto aveva sempre sperato per se stesso.

Ma ora sapeva che per farsi strada nel mondo delle testate giornalistiche scopare col direttore non era sempre una buona idea. Specie se il suddetto direttore si affezionava troppo, proprio nel momento in cui Adam aveva già iniziato altre tre relazioni diverse.

Di tutte le motivazioni per cui sarebbe potuto finire a scrivere storielle per riviste di serie Z, aver spezzato il cuore del direttore era una mai presa in considerazione.

Fanculo. Un conto era rallegrare il letto di qualcuno per ricevere qualche favore in cambio.

Un altro conto era fingere che questo qualcuno fosse di suo gradimento.

Adam Towers non faceva coppia. Puttanate da perdenti.

Certo che ora gli toccava fare il perdente in ogni caso; non c’era una storia da prima pagina qui, non ci sarebbe mai stata. Allen l’aveva mandato su quell’isola dimenticata per fargliela pagare e, se non fosse tornato con qualcosa in mano, sarebbe stato anche buttato fuori con giusta causa.

Adam diede una manata al ferro arrugginito sotto al suo palmo. Doveva calmarsi e rilassarsi. Doveva riflettere e venire fuori da questa situazione.

Non era la prima volta che dai piani alti cercavano di fotterlo.

E di solito finiva sempre per spuntarla.

La pazienza era una virtù che non aveva affinato bene nel corso degli anni, forse una delle poche che un bravo giornalista dovrebbe possedere.

Ma lui non era un bravo giornalista; era solo un figlio di puttana che raccontava storie. E un giorno una di quelle storie l’avrebbe portato al trionfo.

 

 

La prima impressione che ebbe dell’isola riconduceva a quasi tutti i film visti in cui improvvisamente, nel paesino in cui non succedeva mai nulla, la gente cominciava a morire ammazzata.

Mentre camminava lungo la strada principale che conduceva a tutte le zone dell’isola, il suo occhio allenato non mancò di registrare un degrado che non era tipico della povertà, ma dell’incuria. Sembrava che tutto lì fosse rimasto al dopoguerra, dal tipo di autovetture, alle case, alla tecnologia. Anzi all’assenza di tecnologia.

Il suo telefono si era già dato per morto a metà del viaggio in traghetto, ma aveva il sospetto che perfino i telefoni fissi lì non avrebbero fatto il loro lavoro. Non solo il paesaggio era rurale, ma anche il modo di vivere. Fuori dalle poche case incrociate finora, attrezzi e oggetti di cui non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza, men che meno l’utilizzo. Dalla frenetica attività di Londra si era immerso in un silenzioso, statico, gigantesco cimitero.

“Probabilmente quando qualcuno muore qui si limitano a buttarlo per strada, tanto si intona con l’ambiente,” borbottò tra sé e sé, sistemò il borsone da viaggio sulla spalla e proseguì il cammino.

Quel bastardo di Allen non si era preoccupato di farlo raggiungere in auto, né di fissargli una sistemazione in un albergo e ora Adam capiva anche perché; non c’era nessuno che si occupasse di scarrozzare in giro turisti in auto da quelle parti, non c’erano alberghi. Perché non c’erano turisti. Quanto persone potevano vivere in quel posto, forse una quarantina?

Avrebbe dovuto improvvisare.

 

 

Non aveva tanto l’aria del negozio, ma Adam entrò comunque dopo aver bussato un paio di volte ed essersi annunciato. “Si può?” chiese ad alta voce.

Dalla stanza adiacente rumore di ferraglia, oggetti che cascavano e rotolavano a terra. L’ambiente era una costruzione in pura pietra, sassi a vista, umida peggio di una cantina situata metri sotto terra. Appesi a degli enormi ganci inseriti nelle pietre c’erano oggetti di ogni tipo: ruote di biciclette, pentolame, ferri arrugginiti, formaggi e salumi. Sulle mensole bottiglie di vino e cibo in scatola.

Un uomo zoppicante emerse dal retro e si bloccò non appena lo vide. Grugnì qualcosa che Adam non comprese.

Accoglienza calorosa.

“Salve, mi scusi, Adam Towers,” gli offrì la mano sporgendosi oltre il tavolo di legno tarlato e sporco.

L’uomo la guardò come se fosse quella la cosa più sporca lì dentro. Tanto che Adam la ritirò sfregandola sui pantaloni.

“Sono qui per parlare col sindaco Flemming solo che… Mi sono già perso e non saprei dove trovarlo…” Adam era entrato con l’idea che avrebbe trovato qualcuno disposto ad accompagnarlo. Lo sguardo tetro del proprietario di…qualunque cosa fosse il posto in cui si trovava non sembrava amichevole abbastanza, però.

“Ah, inglese,” stabilì l’uomo, “Il sindaco è ancora alla ricerca di un modo per aumentare la popolazione?” domandò con un inglese impeccabile; si grattò l’interno dell’orecchio con un dito. “A me non piacciono gli stranieri.”

Adam sorrise, pensando che se ci fosse stata una buona storia, da quelle parti, sarebbe stata quella che raccontava del reporter Towers, ammazzato a bastonate e appeso ad uno dei grossi ganci alle sue spalle. Questa volta invece che provare solo a strangolarlo, l’avrebbero fatto fuori senza problemi.

Sentendo passi alle sue spalle la sensazione di non essere al sicuro si amplificò. E il nuovo avventore era anche incapace di mantenere le distanze. Come fossero in fila per comprare il nuovo Iphone appena uscito, gli si appiccicò dietro.

“Ok, come non detto,” disse Adam alzando una mano, “Me la cavo da solo, grazie infinite.”

Si voltò, andando a sbattere contro la persona alle sue spalle, un tizio alto, riccio, vestito come un idiota. Questo lo guardò arricciando il naso disgustato, fece un passo indietro con un verso di stupore davvero esagerato.

Adam allargò le braccia e scosse la testa. Ne aveva già piene le scatole. Aggirò l’uomo e sgattaiolò fuori dalla porta.

Sentì i passi alle sue spalle, attutiti dall’erba, ma rapidi e pesanti. “Ehi!” la voce vicina, come se l’uomo avesse qualcosa di importante da comunicargli e lo stesse rincorrendo per dirgliela. “Ehi!”

Adam si voltò e si ritrovò un dito puntato contro. L’uomo vestito da idiota caricò come un toro, andandogli incontro.

“Non parlo la tua lingua, mi dispiace, dovrai insultarmi nella mia,” gli disse Adam, già pronto a girare sui tacchi e riprendere il cammino. Considerando il tipo non c’era da sperare in un alto grado di cultura, ma anche quest’uomo lo sorprese con un inglese perfetto.

“Perché vai in giro così? I tuoi capelli, il profumo… Sembri una donna!” esclamò l’idiota con disappunto.

“Vaffanculo,” ringhiò Adam in risposta. Ora ne aveva abbastanza. Si era trattenuto in modo encomiabile, laddove a casa sua avrebbe già sfoderato una serie di insulti ricercati e pungenti. Mollò l’uomo dov’era e proseguì per la sua strada.

“Sei molto, molto scortese, quella non è una bella parola con cui rivolgersi agli altri,” l’uomo lo stava seguendo camminando più svelto di lui, visto che l’aveva quasi raggiunto.

“Sì? Beh, te lo ripeto, vaffanculo. Così la prossima volta impari ad insultare per primo,” ribatté Adam.

“Quando ti ho insultato?”

“Mi hai appena detto che sembro una donna!” esclamò Adam esasperato. Era così difficile da capire? Cos’era scemo?

“E perché sarebbe un insulto?”

Adam rallentò il passo e finì per fermarsi.

“Le donne profumano e sono…belle. Pensavo fossi una donna, ma ora vedo bene che non lo sei,” concluse l’uomo. Estrasse dalla tasca un…rotolo di carta igienica? E si dileguò correndo verso il boschetto a sinistra.

Ok, forse l’idiota non era poi così idiota.

Adam dovette riconoscere di non aver fatto proprio una brillante uscita.

Il posto lo rendeva nervoso, non sapeva dove andare e si era appena inimicato un quarto della popolazione locale. Forse, invece che rimanere nella speranza di far mangiare merda al caro amico Allen, si sarebbe dovuto dichiarare sconfitto e cercarsi un altro lavoro.

Ma lui amava quella rivista ed era lì che voleva scrivere, maledizione!

Da qualche parte quella strada doveva portare.

Non fece che pochi metri e di nuovo udì rumori alle sue spalle. Fece finta di niente fino a che non divenne palese che l’uomo di prima era uscito dal bosco e lo stava seguendo da minuti.

“Senti…” Adam si voltò. Una decina di metri dietro di lui, il buffo uomo riccio si bloccò con le mani in tasca. Una striscia di carta igienica gli fuoriusciva dalla tasca davanti della maglia. “Mi scuso per averti insultato, ok? Hai ragione, non è stata una bella cosa e tu non avevi detto niente di male. Ma ora lasciami in pace.”

“Maleducato!” esclamò tenendo la sua distanza l’uomo. “Continui ad essere maleducato. Pensare che io ti segua… Figurati! Sto andando a casa mia. Questa strada è l’unica che c’è e di sicuro non è un piacere doverla fare con un maleducato come te.”

“Seconda figura di merda,” mormorò tra i denti Adam senza farsi sentire. Si morsicò un labbro. All’improvviso, in quel contesto, si stava trasformando lui nel goffo e rozzo cittadino che ha a che fare con i sensibili e compiti paesani.

“Ok,” Adam alzò una mano in segno di scusa, “Chiedo di nuovo scusa.”

Altri cinque minuti di strada, dopodiché Adam si voltò, per l’ennesima volta bloccando l’uomo sul posto come se stessero giocando alle statue.

“Non è che per caso conosci i fratelli Thanatos?” domandò senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta. Più un’altra paternale, semmai.

L’uomo fece qualche passo incerto in avanti, gli occhi socchiusi come se stesse studiando le sue mosse. Come se Adam dovesse attaccarlo da un momento all’altro. Era alquanto buffo nei suoi atteggiamenti da bambino indispettito.

Quando fu più vicino, ma non troppo, l’uomo chiese “Cosa vuoi dai fratelli Thanatos?”

“Li conosci?”

“Non rispondere ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, è davvero scortese!” sbraitò l’uomo.

“Ma se ti ho fatto io una domanda per primo!” si indicò Adam, “Sei un gran bell’ipocrita sai? Le regole valgono solo per gli altri?”

L’uomo raddrizzò la schiena e gonfiò il petto come fosse stato punzecchiato da un forcone sul sedere, fece un mezzo giro su se stesso e poi tornò a fissare Adam. La bocca tremolò in un moto di stizza e Adam notò il labbro per la prima volta.

“Sei uno dei fratelli,” realizzò e subito scattò in lui quell’interruttore che si premeva da solo ogni volta che da semplice essere umano si trasformava in cacciatore di storie. Dimenticò ogni cosa e si fiondò sulla preda a braccio teso. “Ehi… Sono Adam Towers…”

L’uomo indietreggiò quasi scappando, ficcò le mani in tasca più a fondo e voltò di poco la testa solo per dirgli, “Perché dovresti stringere la mano ad un ipocrita, eh? Sei maleducato, antipatico e saccente, stammi lontano.”

Adam allargò le braccia guardando verso il cielo. Lasciò scivolare la borsa dalla spalla a terra e ci si sedette sopra esausto. Non era lì nemmeno da un’ora e già aveva visto e sentito fin troppo. Però il suo gesto era servito, perché l’uomo aveva smesso di scappare e lo stava osservando da dov’era. Beh, certo, se quella era l’unica strada per raggiungere casa sua…

“Quindi stai andando a casa tua…” considerò Adam ad alta voce. “Lo sai avrei dovuto parlare col sindaco proprio per chiedere un appuntamento con voi, più precisamente con un certo Gabriel,” l’uomo alzò la testa di scatto. Bingo. “Ma visto che ci sei tu qui... Posso chiedere a te.”

“Non ho detto di essere uno dei fratelli Thanatos. Forse non li conosco neanche,” ribatté l’uomo.

“Oh, peccato. A guardarti avrei detto che eri come minimo il fratello maggiore e quello che prendeva tutte le decisioni,” chissà se il suo sesto senso nel captare i tratti predominanti di un carattere avrebbe funzionato anche con questo singolare individuo. Che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un po’ arrogante ed egocentrico. “Non è che sei Gabriel?”

Quando notò il sorrisetto derisorio dell’uomo e lo sbuffo di risatina malcelato, Adam intuì di aver fatto centro. Quest’uomo era come un bambino, non ci avrebbe messo nulla a rigirarselo come voleva.

“Gabriel… Gabriel è un sempliciotto ed è molto ingenuo, non è il fratello maggiore. E non è certo come me,” proferì l’uomo con alterigia. “Io sono Elias.”

Elias, ok, era uno dei nomi elencati dal sindaco. Erano un sacco di fratelli, i Thanatos, tutti strani, tutti con evidenti problemi fisici e caratteriali. Questo dalle poche informazioni avute da Allen. Dietro c’era una sicura storia scandalistica di una famiglia che doveva usare l’incesto per riprodursi da generazioni, ed ecco quali erano i risultati.

Non era il genere di cazzate che scriveva ma, se riusciva ad avere la storia, avrebbe conservato il lavoro e mostrato ad Allen che era difficile trovare una motivazione per liberarsi di un bravo reporter.

Con tutta fortuna, prima o poi, Allen si sarebbe trovato qualcun altro da scopare e sarebbe anche passato sopra al suo rifiuto di _continuare a frequentarsi_.

“Elias! Certo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Mi hanno riferito che sei il fratello più sveglio,” si sentì un po’ in colpa ad approfittarsi di tutta quell’ingenuità per prendersi gioco di lui. Ma non così tanto in colpa.

“Sono il più bello e anche il più forte,” aggiunse Elias.

Adam annuì leccandosi le labbra. “Ho sentito dire anche quello.”

Elias era più vicino ora, le mani sempre nascoste nelle tasche, lo sguardo sfuggevole, come se i complimenti l’avessero ingentilito. Adam si elogiò da solo per aver riportato in fretta la situazione a quella che doveva essere fin dall’inizio; lui dettava le regole, e i suoi personaggi gli raccontavano la storia. Se avesse fatto il bravo Elias sarebbe potuto diventare perfino il protagonista.

Cosa si poteva dire di sufficientemente sensazionale su quest’uomo?

Avrebbe attaccato il suo aspetto? La sua ingenuità? Il ritardo mentale?

Adam guardò di fronte a sé, come sempre faceva quando rifletteva su come avrebbe massacrato la vittima in nome della verità e dell’informazione. Qui non si stava parlando nemmeno di politici e grandi uomini d’affari, o scrittrici accusate di omicidio. Era solo un gruppetto di poveracci, i lettori si sarebbero scordati in fretta di loro, dopo. Ma intanto Adam avrebbe avuto la storia.

“Quindi devi… Devi venire a casa nostra?” si informò Elias. “Ma non… Non so se è una buona idea. Gabriel…”

“È Gabriel che decide per voi? Voglio dire… Sono solo curioso di conoscervi e il sindaco mi ha detto che voi sareste stati gentili e amichevoli…”

“Il sindaco ha detto questo?”

“Certo.”

“Stai parlando di Flemming?”

“Non è l’unico sindaco che avete?” Adam non capì perché tutto lo scetticismo riguardo alle parole del sindaco.

“Ok, dunque… Va bene. Ti posso accompagnare a casa, visto che decido io,” stabilì Elias.

Adam si alzò in piedi rimettendosi il borsone in spalla.

“Ma devi prima dirmi perché vuoi conoscerci,” aggiunse l’uomo.

“Ho letto il libro di tuo fratello e… Ecco, devo scrivere un articolo,” mentì Adam, così come aveva mentito a Flemming, “Mi sarebbe utile parlare con lui…”

“Scriverai un pezzo molto più interessante se parli con me. Mio fratello non ha scritto un libro per talento, ma solo per fortuna.”

“Fortuna?”

“Sì, alla maggior parte delle persone capita di essere fortunate ed avere la giusta idea al momento giusto. Einstein, Darwin… Tutti idioti fortunati. Gabriel non sa nemmeno scrivere.”

Adam poteva rapportarsi a questo tipo di amore fraterno. I conflitti di famiglia rendevano sempre più facili sia il rilascio di interviste che il botta e risposta fatto di insulti. Forse alla fin fine questo nuovo incarico si sarebbe rivelato più interessante del previsto.

“Ok, quindi c’è Gabriel che non sa scrivere, tu che sei il più intelligente, bello, forte… Poi, Josef…”

“Il mangia formaggio,” descrisse Elias.

“Franz…” proseguì Adam.

“Eravamo in auto insieme, abbiamo litigato e mi ha lasciato qui. Non sa nemmeno guidare, spero che finisca in mare…”

“O-Key…” Adam annuì compiaciuto. “E Gregor,” concluse l’elenco così come lo ricordava.

“Egoista, non vuole mai cedere il piatto del cane,” terminò Elias con una smorfia.

Adam corrugò la fronte divertito. Ma dov’era finito?

“Sembra che io sia incappato nel fratello che può essermi più utile, allora,” Adam sorrise e lo guardò negli occhi. Elias deglutì a vuoto, subito fissandosi i piedi. “Scusa un attimo,” disse poi tirando fuori il rotolo di carta igienica dalla tasca. “Torno subito,” e corse un’altra volta a nascondersi dietro il primo albero disponibile.

“Hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male?” mormorò Adam inudibile. “Ricordami di non stringerti la mano per nessun motivo.”

Adam evitò di chiedergli spiegazioni su qualunque fosse il motivo della sua rapida fuga nel bosco. Considerando i versi sentiti forse l’uomo stava peggio di quanto volesse far credere.

 

 

Elias fu silenzioso per il resto del tragitto, Adam fu tentato di chiedergli se la strada fosse quella giusta, perché sembrava non finire mai. Ad un certo punto un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi e biondi, cicciottello, con un paio di cuffie alle orecchie li incrociò correndo. Si infilò rapido nel bosco senza nemmeno vederli.

“Quello era Josef,” disse Elias.

“Ok…” Adam sospettava fossero nei pressi di casa Thanatos e ora cominciava a temere la sua assoluta incapacità di previsione; in questa situazione non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi. La surrealtà del luogo e dei suoi abitanti lo faceva sentire come se fosse lui quello strano lì in mezzo.

Entrare nell’immensa tenuta non aiutò a sedare il nervosismo di Adam, ma in compenso la sua curiosità esplose. Non era possibile definirla una casa e neanche un’abitazione.

Era una vera e propria tana; sudicia, fredda, decadente e con più stanze di quelle di un albergo. Sparsi ovunque e solo nell’ampio ingresso c’erano animali da allevamento: una capra, qualche gallina, un maiale, due pecore… Un montacarichi per la grossa scalinata che portava al piano superiore era l’unico segno di modernità visibile, Adam credeva che fosse impossibile perfino l’uso dell’elettricità, da quelle parti.

Li accolse un uomo in canottiera. Scese le scale minaccioso impugnando qualcosa di non ben definito. Elias alzò una mano per bloccarlo e, pur senza sapere cosa Elias stesse cercando di sedare, Adam compì un passo indietro quasi nascondendosi dietro all’uomo.

“Franz… Abbassa il cigno. Ho invitato io Adam in casa. Deve parlare con Gabriel,” spiegò Elias. Parlavano tutti la sua lingua in quella casa.

“Sai quali sono le regole, Elias!” esclamò Franz adirato.

“È un cigno impagliato, quello?” indicò Adam da dietro Elias.

Elias gli abbassò il braccio e lo spinse un po’ più indietro. “Non interrompere,” lo redarguì, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Franz. “Non sei l’unico a poter fare le regole, Franz. Ho preso una decisione ed è questa. Non sollevare conflitti e non usare il cigno.”

“Qual è esattamente l’uso del cigno?” non poté trattenersi dal chiedere Adam.

“Lo dà in testa a chi viene qui a disturbare,” proferì una voce alle sue spalle. Era un ragazzo giovane, nascosto in un angolo, come se temesse di essere notato troppo. Riservato nel modo di fare e timido perfino nella voce. “Perché che altro utilizzo hanno gli animali impagliati, scusa?”

“Animali? Plurale?” si informò Adam.

“Ora abbiamo anche la volpe, Franz l’ha rubata dall’asilo dove lavorava prima…” il ragazzo sorrise accentuando il difetto al labbro superiore.

“Gregor vuoi stare zitto?” sbraitò Franz ancora sulle scale. Agitò il cigno per il collo spargendo piume dappertutto, “Ti ho detto che non si parla con gli sconosciuti!”

“Oh, tu sei Gregor…” disse Adam.

“E BASTA INTERROMPERE!” Franz si scagliò contro Adam, finendo invece tra le braccia di Elias che lo trattenne per la vita. Adam non fece in tempo a temere per la sua incolumità perché dalle sue spalle, dopo un confuso rumore di passi, comparve Josef l’atleta brandendo il ramo di un albero. Lo calò forte sulla testa del fratello Franz colpendo anche Elias.

Quando i due furono a terra, Josef completò il lavoro con altre due bastonate a Franz. Elias si risollevò e strappò il ramo dalle mani del fratello.

“Tutto a posto ora? Posso tornare a correre?” chiese Josef.

Elias annuì solenne.

Josef tirò fuori una fetta di formaggio dalla tasca, guardò Adam dandole un morso, salutò con un gesto della mano ed uscì per riprendere l’allenamento.

“Brucia calorie, per dimagrire,” commentò Elias indicando il fratello. Anche Gregor annuì solidale.

Adam si accorse di dover chiudere la bocca, rimasta aperta in stupore più o meno dall’entrata in scena di Josef.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” dalla balaustra del piano superiore si presentò l’ennesima faccia nuova di quella giornata.

“Gabriel suppongo,” mormorò Adam col naso per aria.

“Lei chi è?”

Perfino in questo semplice e brevissimo scambio di battute Adam avvertì la profonda differenza di questo fratello da tutti gli altri. Non fosse bastato quello, l’uomo aveva anche un libro tra le mani.

Sarebbe stato un problema, Gabriel, era troppo intelligente. Ma Adam l’aveva già messo in conto parlando col sindaco. Per questo al sindaco aveva riferito la balla di voler parlare con quel fratello; poco credibile che avesse qualcosa da dire ad uno degli altri quattro.

“Sono Adam Towers, Flemming… Il sindaco mi ha detto che ero il benvenuto per avere un colloquio con lei. Mi occupo di ricerca, scrivo per una rivista e sarei interessato a parlare con lei del suo libro… Sa, il sindaco mi ha fatto capire che sarebbe utile dare un po’ di lustro a questo posto, con una… Mente brillante che vi abita.”

Meglio giocare tutte le carte a disposizione in una volta sola. Se Gabriel aveva anche solo un briciolo del narcisismo del fratello Elias… Anche solo un briciolo sarebbe bastato.

“È stato Flemming a darle il permesso?”

“Ho parlato la prima volta con lui, mi ha detto che le avrebbe chiesto se per lei andava bene. E poi ho parlato con la figlia…”

“Ellen?”

“Già…” le antenne di Adam vibrarono. Aveva avvertito tenerezza nel pronunciare il nome della donna? “Ellen, proprio lei. Mi ha detto che era molto orgogliosa del fatto che lei fosse stato scelto per un articolo da pagina centrale. Ma vedo che forse non è il caso di disturbarvi…”

Ormai era fatta, non c’era nemmeno bisogno di essere cauti.

“No, non si preoccupi. I miei fratelli sono piuttosto… Particolari, ma non creeranno problemi. Scendo subito,” Gabriel sfiorò il lungo corrimano camminando lento. Un incedere vistosamente claudicante. Fece le scale ad una ad una, scavalcò il fratello incosciente per terra e strinse la mano ad Adam presentandosi formalmente.

Elias guardò sia lui che Adam, serio e molto irritato. “Ho deciso io di farlo entrare qui, Gabriel,” puntualizzò stizzito, “Io l’ho fatto entrare, non tu. Io ho deciso.”

“Grazie Elias,” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Gabriel, “Hai fatto bene. Ora io e il signor…”

“Adam, puoi chiamarmi solo Adam.”

Sentì Elias sbuffare, proprio come un toro.

“Io ed Adam andiamo a parlare nell’altra stanza, tu puoi stare qui con Gregor, Josef e…” Gabriel indicò Franz, faccia a terra e cigno ancora tra le mani, senza nemmeno dirne il nome.

“No,” disse Elias.

“Elias, per favore…”

“No! Voglio venire anch’io con voi di là, a parlare,” sentenziò a testa bassa, serio, mani in tasca e spalle curve.

Gabriel sospirò in rassegnazione. Elias gli prese il libro dalle mani e lo gettò contro la parete di fronte, sempre senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Adam si abbracciò da solo nel tentativo di trattenersi dal ridere. Non aveva assistito a niente del genere nemmeno quelle poche volte in cui era andato a teatro a vedere delle commedie. Questo era cento volte meglio.

“Non ti dispiace se ci segue anche Elias, vero?” si risolse a domandare Gabriel.

“Al contrario, sarà perfetto,” ribatté Adam. La smorfia di approvazione sul viso di Elias fu l’ultima cosa che notò prima di voltarsi e trovarsi di fronte agli occhi una porta chiusa da assi di legno.

Una bella luce intermittente rossa si accese sopra a quella porta, nella sua mente. Era un giornalista e sapeva che le porte sprangate nascondevano sempre qualche bella storia. In quella casa, una porta sprangata era il paradiso.

“Per di qua, Adam,” lo chiamò Gabriel.

 

 

 

I fratelli si sedettero tutti sul divano di fronte a lui. Tutti tranne Franz che era ancora svenuto nell’atrio. Josef si era unito a loro pochi minuti prima, con un’altra fetta di formaggio in mano.

“Quindi vorresti, ecco… Parlare del mio libro e di… Me?” tentennò Gabriel, confuso e incredulo. I tre fratelli si sporsero sul bordo del divano per ascoltare la risposta.

“Certo,” rispose sicuro Adam, “Nuovi filosofi del nostro tempo, nuovi pensatori. È tutto ciò che la nostra rivista cerca.”

Avrebbe potuto far partire l’articolo con quello, non era un problema, in quel modo non avrebbe deluso l’uomo del tutto.

Gabriel sorrise imbarazzato.

“Che assurdità,” commentò Elias, “Pensatore… Se non ci fossi io, lui sarebbe completamente perso.”

“Questo tuo articolo potrebbe far venire qui delle ragazze?” chiese Gregor. Dal tavolino vicino afferrò una matassa di lana. Si mise a lavorare a maglia.

Adam sgranò gli occhi. “Ragazze?”

“Sì, ragazze… Se parli bene di noi, magari finalmente qualche ragazza verrà qui,” ipotizzò Gregor.

“Le ragazze non…bussano così…alla porta,” commentò Adam evitando di aggiungere _Non alla porta di gente come voi_.

“E poi io posso procurarti tutte le ragazze che vuoi, Gregor,” sbottò Elias gonfiando il petto.

“Lo dici sempre, ma qui di ragazze non ne arrivano mai.”

“Tanto tu sai con cosa sostituirle, vero Gregor?” Elias gli regalò uno sguardo allusivo e Gregor si zittì, incassandosi nel divano, scuro in volto.

“Adesso smettetela voi due,” Gabriel lanciò il monito come un padre esasperato avrebbe fatto coi due fratellini che litigavano per un giocattolo; di fatto Elias era già soddisfatto di come aveva concluso la diatriba da solo.

Josef era l’unico che masticava il formaggio senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso; Adam cominciò a sentirsi a disagio.

“Tu hai letto la Bibbia?” domandò Josef dopo aver mandato giù il boccone.

“Ehm, sì… Non proprio tutta,” rispose Adam, “Devo aver tralasciato la parte…”

“No, zitto!” lo bloccò Josef, “Non raccontarla. La leggiamo tutte le sere prima di andare a letto.”

“Tu non la leggi, la interpreti ed è molto noioso, Josef,” borbottò Gregor nascosto dietro il lavoro a maglia.

“Oh! Bella… Idea,” Adam cercò di inserirsi, ma lasciò stare perché il conflitto era già in corso. Josef ribatté qualcosa che Adam non capì, troppo preso a guardare il viso disperato di Gabriel.

Qualunque domanda gli venisse fatta lì dentro non necessitava di risposta. Ogni fratello aveva richieste che poi si trasformavano in litigi prima ancora che la richiesta in questione fosse soddisfatta. Tutto era una scusa per la zuffa e Elias sembrava quello più pronto a scontrarsi. Testardo come un mulo… Anzi come un toro.

“Gregor ha ragione, Josef, tu sei noioso,” affermò serio, “Ma tu Gregor non capisci niente ed è inutile leggerti qualunque cosa.”

Elias li aizzava l’uno contro l’altro con la scusa di mettere pace. Si ritrovò così un braccio azzannato da Gregor, mentre Josef gli tirava schiaffoni sulla testa.

Gabriel allargò le braccia sconfitto, in una tacita scusa nei riguardi di Adam.

Nel frattempo Franz aveva ripreso coscienza ed era entrato nella stanza. Non appena vide i fratelli litigare si avventò su tutti e tre menando il cigno impagliato.  

 

“Mi dispiace davvero per tutto questo, non so proprio cosa dire. Sono molto imbarazzato,” si scusò qualche tempo dopo Gabriel, mentre accompagnava Adam alla porta.

“Non preoccuparti, questo era solo il primo incontro, avremo modo di parlare con più calma,” Adam gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. “E i tuoi fratelli sono… Speciali. Mi ha fatto piacere conoscerli. Anzi, io penso che non ci sarebbe niente di male a farli partecipare alle nostre chiacchierate. Mi piacerebbe sapere di più sulla tua famiglia.”

Aveva esagerato? L’aveva insospettito?

“Oh, d’accordo. Grazie.”

No, Gabriel non si insospettiva, non su questo argomento. Era abbastanza arrogante da pensare di aver scritto un libro degno di un articolo su una rivista, e proprio per questo sufficientemente ingenuo da essere preso in giro.

“Puoi consigliarmi un posto dove passare la notte? E soprattutto come arrivarci?” domandò Adam con un sorriso.

“Dovresti rimanere qui,” Elias si spostò dallo stipite della porta, da dove li stava ascoltando parlare, e si avvicinò a loro. “Non ci sono altri posti dove stare sull’isola e poi è quasi buio.”

“Elias non credo sia una buona idea, non…” Gabriel guardò Adam sollevando le sopracciglia in un segno d’intesa. Come se gli stesse dicendo lui stesso che di notte lì le cose peggioravano, rispetto a quanto aveva già visto.

In realtà Adam non chiedeva di meglio che un invito a trascorrere tutta la sua permanenza sull’isola in quella casa, vicino a quella porta sbarrata. Adam la adocchiò di sfuggita.

“Non vorrai mica che lo inviti il sindaco a stare a casa sua… A casa di Ellen…” Elias sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Che cosa significherebbe questo?” gli domandò Gabriel.

“Non hai visto com’è carino?” Elias indicò Adam. “Vuoi che dorma nella stessa casa con Ellen?”

“Ehi ehi,” Adam alzò le mani per bloccare il discorso. “Non c’è problema…”

“Finirà per farsela ancora prima di oltrepassare la soglia di…”

“Elias!” lo interruppe Adam, “Non sono interessato alle donne. Va bene così? E sono qui per fare altro, comunque.”

Il viso di Elias divenne una maschera di indifferenza molto comica, per lo sforzo impiegato a non far trasparire quanto la notizia l’avesse colpito.

“Ascolta,” disse Gabriel, “Se per te va bene puoi restare, ok? Non per… Non per Ellen. Resta pure anche se, insomma… Credo tu abbia capito la situazione.”

“Ok, grazie. Non c’è problema. Resto volentieri.”

“Scegli pure une delle stanze di sopra,” continuò Gabriel, si voltò verso il fratello, “Elias, per favore, accompagnalo tu. Mangiamo fra un’ora.”

 

Rimasti soli, Elias squadrò Adam da capo a piedi. Le mani sempre in tasca, il busto roteò prima a destra, poi a sinistra.

“Non ti piacciono le donne, dunque,” ripeté all’improvviso.

Adam scosse la testa sorridendo. “È un problema?”

“No no,” disse frettoloso Elias. “Solo… Non puoi innamorarti di me. Mi spiace. Succede spesso, potrebbe succedere anche a te.”

“Cercherò di evitarlo,” lo rassicurò Adam. Cominciarono a salire le scale insieme. Adam lo superò precedendolo di qualche scalino. “Ma se dovesse succedere prometto che ti amerò in silenzio, senza chiederti niente,” mormorò passandogli accanto.

Arrivati al piano superiore Elias si scusò lasciandolo lì ad aspettarlo. Si infilò in quello che gli indicò come un bagno d’emergenza, Adam non voleva proprio sapere cosa significasse di preciso _d’emergenza_ , e ne uscì solo qualche minuto dopo. Adam aveva fatto in tempo a guardare dalla finestra e osservare la quantità spropositata di animali nel cortile.

Elias lo accompagnò in una delle stanze lungo il corridoio. Adam appoggiò il borsone sul letto e una nuvola di polvere si sollevò facendolo tossire. Sopra alla testata di legno del letto una grossa ragnatela copriva la parete. Il ragno proprietario stava in un angolo ad attendere che qualche preda si facesse catturare.

Tutte attorno mensole piene di vasetti di vetro vuoti o ricolmi di liquidi e sostanze di cui Adam non voleva sapere la provenienza. C’era odore di muffa, di chiuso, di vecchio e di marcio tutti insieme.

“Avreste bisogno di ristrutturare qualche stanza, per il resto è una bella casa,” commentò Adam. Elias si risvegliò da una specie di catalessi in cui era cascato.

“L’unico vero problema è che c’è un bagno solo,” disse Elias annuendo, come se ogni sua parola fosse la pura verità. Adam sorrise sprezzante di fronte a qualcuno più presuntuoso di lui.

“Allora, cosa fai nella vita, Elias?” gli chiese per cambiare discorso. Nel frattempo aprì la borsa e tirò fuori una maglietta pulita.

“Ehm… Un sacco di cose, tutto. Tutto quello che voglio. So fare tutto,” Elias rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Gironzolò per la stanza dando l’impressione di non volersene andare, ma allo stesso tempo di non essere proprio a suo agio.

“Sai? Lo immaginavo,” si complimentò Adam, ma Elias non avvertì lo scherno. Era davvero simile ad un bambino: capriccioso, dispettoso, manesco, ingenuo, curioso ed egocentrico.

“E sei mai uscito dall’isola, Elias?”

“Cosa credi? Io non sono sempre vissuto qui,” Elias sembrò prendere per un offesa l’unica domanda che non intendeva esserlo. Adam scosse la testa incredulo. “Prima stavo in città. Poi Gabriel è voluto venire qui.”

“Hai seguito qui tuo fratello?” domandò Adam.

“Sì, perché senza di me lui non sa fare nulla.”

Adam ribaltò la frase e la trovò plausibile. Sondò il terreno ancora un po’. “E come mai avete deciso di trasferirvi qui?”

“Papà è morto, l’altro padre, quello che ci ha cresciuti. E Gabriel è voluto venire a cercare quello vero.”

Adam cercò di non far trasparire emozioni, ma la storia si stava facendo più interessante di come l’aveva dipinta.

“Quindi è da poco che conosci i tuoi fratelli. Voglio dire… Non sapevi nemmeno che esistessero prima?”

Elias scosse la testa. Le mani nelle tasche premettero verso il basso e i pantaloni si abbassarono fino a rivelare uno spicchio di pelle. L’uomo non indossava biancheria intima e questo fece scattare in su un sopracciglio di Adam.

“Ma vi siete… Trovati,” proseguì Adam. Aprì la maglietta che aveva in mano e la adagiò aperta sulla borsa da viaggio. “E tua madre? Non è la stessa dei tuoi fratelli, quelli che vivevano qui, giusto?”

“Abbiamo tutti madri diverse,” ribatté Elias.

“Oh, beh…” Adam si levò la maglietta sudata e sporca e la gettò sul letto, “Tuo padre doveva essere un uomo…interessante.” Quando infilò la testa nella maglietta pulita e fece uscire le braccia, Elias stava già correndo fuori dalla porta verso il bagno. In mano, il rotolo di carta igienica che diventava sempre più piccolo.

 

 

 

La tavola non era apparecchiata, non in modo convenzionale almeno.

Una serie di grossi piatti ricolmi di cibo era appoggiata sulla superficie sudicia; i fratelli seduti intorno, ognuno col proprio piatto, si servivano di forchettate e cucchiaiate di ogni portata mischiando tutto insieme.

Adam prese posto accanto ad Elias che lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, di sfuggita, e tornò subito con gli occhi sul piatto di fronte a lui.

“Cosa diavolo ci fa quello a cena?” ringhiò Franz dal posto a capotavola.

“Calmo Franz, è tutto a posto, l’ho invitato io,” Gabriel intervenne in tono pacato.

“Io l’ho portato qui, tu non hai fatto un bel niente,” si lamentò Elias.

Josef alzò una mano per chiedere la parola. Gabriel gli fece un cenno con la testa.

“Chi ha il piatto del cane? Per favore… Chi si è preso il piatto del cane? Ci sono delle regole e nessuno rispetta le regole!” Josef si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio, prese un lungo respiro e strinse le labbra trattenendosi.

Tutti i piatti a tavola erano stati incollati insieme, grosse crepe li solcavano e ognuno di essi aveva il disegno poco dettagliato e molto semplice di un animale, sopra. Gabriel aveva una mucca, quello di Adam era un cavallo.

Elias aveva le mani messe a coppa di fronte a sé tentando di schermare il piatto col cane di cui Josef chiedeva notizie.

Adam appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e nascose un sorriso dietro alla mano. Immaginò una serie di lotte interne per chi dovesse mangiare sul piatto del cane, lotte che si erano concluse con le stoviglie ridotte a pezzi almeno una volta ciascuna. E non aveva alcun dubbio che Elias non avrebbe ceduto il piatto col cane a costo della vita.

“Dov’è il piatto del cane?” chiese Franz.

“Ce l’ha Elias,” Gregor indicò con un dito. Elias si sporse e gli mollò uno schiaffone in piena faccia facendolo indietreggiare con testa e busto.

“Dio…” Adam mise una mano sulla spalla di Elias e l’altra sul suo petto. “Calmo. È solo un piatto.”

“Dobbiamo fare a turno per il piatto, ma il timer si è rotto e adesso ognuno fa quello che gli pare,” si lamentò Josef. “Elias sei scorretto.”

“Mi avete fatto mangiare nel piatto del gufo e vi siete presi gioco di me per troppo tempo!” Elias minacciò tutti brandendo la forchetta.

“Ok, ok, ok,” Adam alzò le mani e si slacciò l’orologio. “Mettiamo questo in mezzo alla tavola e lo facciamo suonare ogni… Cinque minuti? Vanno bene cinque minuti?”

I fratelli lo guardarono tutti ammutoliti, perfino Gabriel che era quello più solito a sedare le risse.

Adam voleva prendere tempo, dato che nessuna delle cose che vedeva in tavola gli sembrava appetibile, e voleva anche evitare che si ammazzassero di botte. Dato il tenore delle legnate che si scambiavano temeva che non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno a raccontargli la storia nel giro di un paio di giorni.

“Comincia a tenere il piatto Elias, ok?” aggiunse sapendo che avrebbe visto l’uomo gonfiare il petto e guardare gli altri come fossero dei poveracci senza speranze.

Infatti così fu e Adam non mancò di sentirsi fiero del risultato e non solo perché era quello a cui aveva mirato fin dall’inizio.

Il casino che era questa famiglia cominciava a piacergli; niente aveva senso lì dentro eppure il loro modo di interagire senza mai lasciarsi passare un gesto e senza trascorrere un secondo senza uno scambio di vedute gli dava l’idea di famiglia più di quanta gliene avesse mai data la sua, con un padre autoritario e freddo come il ghiaccio e una madre che aveva fatto della bellezza esteriore l’unica ragione della sua vita.

Nel quarto d’ora che trascorse col tranquillo passaggio del piatto del cane da un posto all’altro, Adam assaggiò il pollo e qualche verdura. Non si chiese chi aveva cucinato e come, ma il suo solito appetito non si risvegliò completamente.

All’ennesimo trillo dell’orologio Gregor si alzò, vuotò il piatto e lo passò ad Adam.

Adam tenne il piatto tra le mani stupidamente commosso dal gesto. Scosse la testa e si riprese. “Oh, no, continuate voi, io tengo il piatto del cavallo. Tieni Elias.”

Gli ripassò il piatto e l’uomo lo guardò imbarazzato. Abbassò lo sguardo mascherando un bel sorriso e mormorò un “Grazie” a fior di labbra.

Come se Adam avesse appena fatto il più bel gesto immaginabile.

Nessuno aveva mai guardato Adam con quella gratitudine negli occhi. Mai.

 

 

 

“Ti ringrazio per prima, a tavola,” gli disse Gabriel più tardi, dopo cena, fuori in cortile a prendere una boccata d’aria. Adam sperava di potergli parlare un po’. Prima raccoglieva le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno e prima se ne sarebbe andato da quell’isola dove non poteva nemmeno connettersi ad internet.

“Di cosa?”

“Nessuno si prende mai la briga di provare a ragionare con le loro teste. Tutti o li evitano o li trattano come pazzi. Del resto perché dovrebbero fare diversamente?” indicò la casa alle loro spalle, “Abitiamo anche nel vecchio manicomio.”

Informazione interessante. Avrebbe fatto finta di nulla.

Adam si strinse nelle spalle. “Nessun problema, secondo me ci sono persone peggiori in giro, che vengono trattate molto meglio. Non mi sembrano così male. Solo… Tendono a darsele un po’ troppo seriamente.”

“Sì, ma possono permetterselo. Sono tutti forti e incassano bene. Io sono quello che se l’è vista più brutta nei primi scontri fisici. Per fortuna hanno smesso di picchiare me.”

Adam rise solo perché lo stava facendo anche Gabriel. Evidentemente l’affetto per i fratelli superava il risentimento per gli scontri. Forse Adam doveva rivedere la sua prima idea che tra i fratelli ci fosse sincero odio. Al momento gli sembrava più un asilo con quattro bambini che si volevano bene, ma che si tiravano i capelli e si prendevano a spintoni tutti i giorni.

“Come… Come se la cavano? Voglio dire… Cosa fanno per vivere?” domandò Adam.

“Nulla. L’unico che lavorava era Franz, all’asilo. Ma si è… Azzuffato con uno dei bambini e l’hanno licenziato. Spero davvero che il tuo articolo su di me attiri abbastanza attenzione da far vendere altre copie del mio libro. Ora sto solo scrivendo brevi saggi, non insegno neanche più e… È vero che non abbiamo molte spese, ma non possiamo andare avanti vivendo così. Tu hai visto, no?”

Adam distolse lo sguardo da Gabriel, “Già. Beh, sono sicuro che arriveranno tempi migliori,” si affrettò a dire.

“Complimenti per aver messo a tacere Elias, prima. Io vivo con lui praticamente da quando eravamo piccoli e non sono mai riuscito a tenergli testa. Non so come hai fatto, ma ti ha ascoltato.”

“Il che pare strano anche a me, considerando che mi ha insultato per tutta la strada a piedi fino a qua oggi pomeriggio.”

“Avete fatto la strada insieme? Tutto il tempo?”

Adam annuì curioso. “Perché?”

“Oh, no, niente… È che… E non si è mai allontanato, neanche una volta?”

“Oh quello, intendi il suo problema con la carta igienica? Sì, ho notato,” Adam fece spallucce.

“Tu sei il primo che reagisce così. Accidenti. Sono proprio contento di averti conosciuto Adam. Sei una gran brava persona,” asserì Gabriel salendo il primo scalino che riportava in casa. “Fatico perfino io ad accettare lo smodato abuso di Elias. Ma ancora una volta… è nella sua natura. Dovrei perdonargli molte più cose, Adam, tu mi stai facendo riflettere sul mio comportamento. Spero che riusciremo a parlare di più domani. Buonanotte.”

L’uomo rientrò in casa. E, come già successo altre volte nel corso di quella giornata, Adam rimase a bocca aperta a fissare il vuoto davanti a lui per una manciata di secondi. Poi si umettò le labbra e ripeté: “Smodato abuso… Bel modo di definirlo.”

Si accosciò a terra con le mani sulle ginocchia e rise a lungo pensando a tutte le corse con la carta igienica in mano che aveva visto fare ad Elias in quell’unica giornata.

 

 

Prima di salire in camera sua, Adam fece un giro al piano terra. Si guardò attorno e poi diede uno scossone alla porta sprangata per constatare che le assi di legno erano tutto ciò che la teneva chiusa al pubblico. Proseguì il giro lungo il perimetro; le stanze erano tutte disposte su un lato del corridoio principale, quasi tutte le porte chiuse, tranne una da cui provenivano voci e una flebile luce.

Si avvicinò tanto quanto bastava per udire la voce di uno dei fratelli, non avrebbe saputo dire chi ma non Elias, che leggeva la Bibbia. Forse Josef, allora. Le altre voci che ogni tanto interrompevano suggerirono ad Adam che i fratelli usavano dormire tutti nella stessa stanza.

Si infilò le mani in tasca e terminò il suo giro esplorativo. Salì le scale e si infilò in camera sua.

Fortunatamente il suo timore che in casa non ci fosse energia elettrica si rivelò infondato. Non sarebbe riuscito a dormire con la luce spenta. Non sapeva quali animali gli avrebbero fatto visita durante la notte e a dirla tutta il letto non era molto invitante. Il materasso era l’unica cosa a disposizione, come cuscino una polverosa coperta arrotolata e come coperta, beh… Qualcosa di ancora più polveroso. E la temperatura si era abbassata notevolmente.

Era stanco, ma non poteva sdraiarsi lì sopra. E non poteva coprirsi con quella roba.

Si infilò una delle maglie che aveva nella borsa, mise la borsa a terra e ci si sedette sopra, le spalle contro il letto. Appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia e per un po’ non pensò a nulla.

Si svegliò di colpo scivolando dal borsone e finendo col sedere per terra. Fuori, lungo il corridoio, udì rumore di passi affrettati e poi qualcosa che rotolava per terra. Corse ad affacciarsi e nella penombra riconobbe Elias, finito disteso a terra, il rotolo di carta che mano a mano si svolgeva di fronte alla porta di camera sua.

“Tutto bene?” sussurrò verso Elias.

“Sì sì, certo,” rispose l’uomo. “Stavo… Stavo andando nel bagno d’emergenza,” a gattoni passò davanti a lui inseguendo il rotolo di carta.

“Non eri in camera mia? Pensavo avessi bisogno di qualcosa,” Adam lo stuzzicò anche per fargli capire che non doveva prenderlo per scemo.

“E cosa dovrei venire a fare in camera tua?” si rivoltò l’uomo indignato, “Cosa credi, che io sia uno che spia le persone mentre dormono? Per chi mi hai preso?”

Adam pensò che era certamente il tipo che spiava le persone mentre dormivano.

“Non mi dà fastidio, se ti interessa saperlo. Non ho problemi se mi guardi mentre dormo. È anche giusto, voglio dire… Sono un estraneo in casa tua,” gli accordò Adam.

Subito Elias prese la palla al balzo. “Beh è chiaro! Devo assicurarmi che tu non sia pericoloso, ecco… Perché dormi seduto per terra?”

Adam rise alla facilità con cui l’uomo aveva abboccato. Elias non mantenne il contatto visivo e al suo sorriso voltò la testa dall’altra parte.

“Avevo freddo e mi sono messo in una posizione utile per scaldarmi un po’,” Adam si mise le braccia attorno alle spalle, “Così, per scaldarmi.”

“Oh,” Elias annuì, “Sì fa molto freddo qui. Prima dormivamo tutti insieme per scaldarci, ma poi Gabriel ha imposto la regola che non si deve dormire nello stesso letto.”

“Perché?”

“Non ne ho idea, credo sia perché non è un tipo molto espansivo, Gabriel, non gli piace il contatto fisico, fa fatica ad abbracciare…”

“A te piace il contatto fisico?” domandò Adam a bruciapelo.

Elias deglutì un paio di volte a vuoto, raccolse il rotolo da terra, “Devo andare, scusa,” e si congedò infilandosi nella porta del bagno. Il resto della carta igienica rimase fuori dalla porta per un po’, poi lentamente Elias lo fece sparire tirandolo all’interno della stanza.

Stavolta Adam prestò attenzione, e nel giro di pochi minuti poté essere testimone del fatto che i lamenti emessi dall’uomo erano decisamente quelli di chi stava abusando. Sghignazzò, calandosi nel clima infantile che in quella casa sembrava regnare sovrano.

Considerò per qualche minuto l’idea di aspettare Elias fuori dalla porta e fargli qualche domanda, ma lasciò correre per un'altra occasione. Trascorse il tempo rimasto prima dell’alba a scrivere qualche appunto sulle cose già apprese in quella prima giornata. Con quel ritmo una settimana sarebbe bastata ad avere tra le mani l’articolo dell’anno.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam fu accolto nella saletta al pian terreno con un urlo disumano. Dovette schivare un pentolino volante abbassandosi e schermarsi il viso da uno scoiattolo impagliato.

Josef era a terra, Elias stava seduto su di lui e Gregor gli stava azzannando un polpaccio. Franz lanciava animali impagliati per sedare la rissa mentre Gabriel, a tavola, sorseggiava da una tazza e leggeva una rivista.

“Prego, Adam, siediti pure. Hai dormito bene?” chiese Gabriel distogliendolo dallo spettacolo in atto al centro della stanza.

Elias rimediò un manrovescio da Josef che si agitava sotto di lui. Finì a terra con un labbro sanguinante.

“Ho dormito bene, grazie,” mentì Adam e andò ad aiutare Elias a tirarsi su da terra. Finì così nella traiettoria della gallina che aveva appena lasciato un tavolo per volare su un altro. L’uccello urtò con le zampe artigliate contro la sua fronte e rovinò contro la gamba di una sedia.

Adam cascò sbattendo il sedere a terra. A lui sembrò di aver anche rimbalzato.

I quattro fratelli scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Gabriel si alzò da tavola con una mano premuta sulla bocca. Lo sguardo preoccupato e imbarazzato di un adulto che doveva giustificare il comportamento maleducato di un figlio.

Adam proruppe in una delle risate più genuine degli ultimi dieci anni della sua vita. Si unì ai fratelli in modo così spontaneo che per un secondo, solo un secondo, si chiese se era quella la sensazione data dall’essere parte di un gruppo.

Fu Elias ad offrirgli la mano per rialzarsi.

“Ti sei lavato le mani, Elias?” chiese Gabriel, ma Adam aveva già accettato l’aiuto e stava ancora lottando contro gli ultimi scoppi di risa.

“Sei caduto sul tuo sedere!” lo prese in giro Gregor rotolandosi per terra, “Come se avessi delle pietre in tasca. Boom! Per terra. Una mela marcia.”

“Ma come marcia…” si lamentò Adam sorridendo.

“Gregor!” lo riprese Gabriel, ma ogni suo monito si perdeva nelle risate tra di loro, perché Adam non era offeso né arrabbiato e i fratelli se n’erano accorti. I rimproveri di Gabriel restavano ignorati.

Più del solito, almeno.

“La gallina non è stata molto sportiva,” si difese Adam, “Volare non vale.”

“Certo che vale! La gallina ha vinto con onore,” Franz gli agitò la volpe impagliata davanti al naso, rosso in volto per il ridere, ma serissimo nel difendere l’onore della gallina.

“Ok ok,” alzò le mani Adam, “Lo vedremo quando mi darà la rivincita,” affermò e si voltarono tutti a guardare la gallina.

Era a gambe all’aria sotto al tavolo.

Gregor si precipitò a controllare che stesse bene e quella si rianimò quasi subito. Con un paio di scatti della testa si rimise in marcia e uscì dalla stanza come niente fosse.

Risero di nuovo tutti insieme.

Ad Adam piacque il clima instauratosi, gli piacque ancora di più la facilità con cui ci era scivolato dentro, come se regredire ad uno stadio infantile fosse tutto ciò che gli era mancato nella vita. Queste persone vivevano appieno il concetto dell’essere se stessi.

Non importava quanto strani fossero, non si trattenevano in niente anche di fronte ad un estraneo, anche di fronte a chi aveva in mente di mettere in piazza ben più di qualche semplice peculiarità del carattere.

“Gregor ha una particolare affinità con le galline,” sentenziò Elias verso Adam, un sopracciglio alzato come volesse sottintendere qualcosa.

“E tu anche,” ribatté Gregor imbronciato.

“Sei un bugiardo!” urlò Elias prima di scatenare l’ennesima rissa. Stavolta Adam aiutò Gabriel a trattenere i due fratelli, ma non fu semplice con gli altri due ad incitarli a combattere.

Solo un quarto d’ora dopo la situazione si tranquillizzò a sufficienza per prendere tutti una tazza di caffè.

 

“Flemming!” urlò Gregor sputando caffè addosso a Josef. “C’è Flemming!” ripeté indicando fuori dalla finestra.

“Deve aver saputo che sei qui, Adam,” Gabriel spostò la tendina. Il sindaco stava scendendo dall’auto. “Fallo entrare Gregor.”

Il ragazzo si precipitò alla porta e Adam osservò Franz continuare a sorseggiare il suo caffè senza mostrare alcun segno di nervosismo. Senza accennare ad impugnare i suoi animali impagliati.

“Il sindaco dev’essere il benvenuto, eh Elias?” scherzò Adam.

“Il sindaco è l’unico contento che viviamo qui. Se la popolazione si abbassa ci cancellano dalla mappa. Franz ha avuto un po’ di problemi per il suo temperamento violento,” disse Elias serio come se il temperamento violento fosse esclusiva di Franz. “Ma il sindaco lo difende sempre.”

Un punto debole non da poco, quello del sindaco: pur di avere persone che vivevano sull’isola era disposto a passare sopra anche a fatti gravi. Era qualcosa su cui fare leva.

“Buongiorno ragazzi!” salutò il sindaco togliendosi il cappello. Un gruppetto di galline si alzò in volo ed atterrò accanto alla porta. Le piume danzarono attorno a Flemming come fiocchi di neve.

“E buongiorno a lei signor Towers,” cambiò il tono diventando ossequioso, gli offrì la mano con un mezzo inchino.

“Adam, mi chiami Adam. Buongiorno a lei. L’ho sentita per telefono ed è un piacere conoscerla di persona.”

“Immagini la mia sorpresa quando ho saputo che una rivista aveva intenzione di dedicare un intero servizio ad un nostro cittadino,” iniziò il sindaco eccitato. “C’è la possibilità di aggiungere qualche foto dell’isola? Qualche bell’inquadratura della baia, magari, per mostrare che bel posto è questo…”

Adam annuì, “Vedremo di fare il possibile. Il direttore le aveva già accennato che questo è principalmente un articolo su Gabriel. Però lei non l’ha avvertito del mio arrivo…” Adam lo sgridò per assodare la sua buona fede agli occhi di Gabriel.

Flemming guardò Gabriel un po’ colpevole. “Il signor Allen mi aveva chiesto di intercedere per lui, Gabriel. Mi dispiace. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato più interessante parlare al signor Towers di persona. È molto difficile convincervi altrimenti. Pensavo sarebbe passato prima da me, Adam,” aggiunse il sindaco verso di lui.

“Ho incontrato Elias per strada,” Adam indicò l’uomo che stava pucciando un pezzo di pane raffermo nel caffè. “Mi ha dato lui il permesso per venire qui,” Elias nascose il sorriso orgoglioso dietro i baffi e la tazza.

“Bene, allora per qualsiasi cosa non esiti a venirmi a cercare. Se posso esserle d’aiuto per raccontarle fatti dell’isola… Per attirare i turisti…”

Adam rifletté rapido che per attirare lì delle persone con l’idea di una vacanza ci sarebbe voluta una seduta ipnotica; quest’uomo davvero si aspettava un articolo da pagina centrale su questo posto dimenticato da Dio? Di cosa pensava vivessero le riviste, di articoli illeggibili?

“Avrei bisogno di prendere il traghetto in uno dei prossimi giorni. Posso conoscere gli orari?”

“Non ci sono orari, lei si presenti ed io la faccio portare dove vuole,” rispose il sindaco.

Adam esultò interiormente per la facilità con cui tutto stava procedendo.

“Flemming!” Franz andò incontro all’uomo, una mano dentro l’altra e le spalle incassate, “Non… Sai nulla riguardo al mio posto all’asilo?”

“Franz, dopo ciò che è successo l’ultima volta, dopo che siete stati quasi portati via… Non è ancora il momento. Finché Gabriel sarà qui con voi ci sono buone probabilità che le cose si sistemino, devi avere pazienza,” l’uomo si voltò verso Gabriel, “Sei sempre sicuro di non voler far sgomberare il laboratorio di tuo padre? Ho visto che l’hai di nuovo sbarrato...”

Gabriel divenne serio all’improvviso, “Troppi… Ricordi. Non posso liberarmene ora. Per ora resta così.”

Tutti i fratelli reagirono alle parole di Gabriel guardandosi i piedi; Adam pensò che se quella porta non nascondeva un terribile segreto allora lui non aveva mai fatto il giornalista in vita sua.

Il sindaco si congedò con un’altra rispettosa stretta di mano e in casa Thanatos la giornata proseguì per tutti.

 

 

Dalla sua stanza, Adam sentì muggire.

Uscì e si affacciò alla balaustra, il rumore proveniva dal pian terreno.

Subito sotto di lui, Gabriel e Franz stavano discutendo davanti alla porta sbarrata. Adam tirò indietro la testa nascondendosi alla loro vista.

“Hai sentito il sindaco? È colpa tua!” la voce di Franz, dal timbro più scuro, si riconosceva anche dalla consueta irritazione di sottofondo. “Ti ha visto aprire la porta qualche tempo fa e ancora è curioso di sapere cosa c’è qui dietro. Dovevi aprirla davanti a tutti, eh? Dovevi per forza sapere, per forza!”

Pur tenendo la voce bassa nessuna delle sue parole sfuggiva alla comprensione, perché le sputava fuori una per una in modo marcato.

“Non potevi continuare a tenere tutti all’oscuro, Franz.”

Questo era Gabriel, pacato, ragionevole, pronto al dialogo.

“Lo so che l’hai fatto per proteggerli,” continuò Gabriel, “Ma sono adulti e avevano il diritto di sapere. Ce la caveremo. Ce la possiamo fare pur conoscendo la verità.”

Le voci si allontanarono lasciando Adam ad annegare nella curiosità.

 

Quella sera, dopo la movimentata cena scandita dal passaggio del piatto del cane, Adam e Gabriel riuscirono ad avere un po’ di tempo per parlare.

Adam aveva trovato la lettura del suo libro interessante; preso com’era dalle reali motivazioni per cui si trovava lì, si era dimenticato che i due giorni nel suo appartamento a Londra trascorsi a leggere la pubblicazione di Gabriel erano stati ricchi di riflessioni e appunti.

Parlandone ora con lui molti dei dubbi che aveva avuto sui concetti espressi si stavano dissolvendo. Gabriel era brillante e introspettivo come nemmeno i filosofi sapevano essere; accanto alla filosofia, Gabriel metteva sempre la scienza.

Due ore di conversazione trascorsero e quando Adam si ritrovò nella sua stanza, da solo, a fissare la ragnatela sulla testata del letto, si accorse che si era completamente dimenticato delle domande che avrebbe dovuto fare a Gabriel, quelle che servivano per la sua storia.

Perché la giornata non fosse del tutto persa, Adam decise di andarsene in giro a cercare qualcosa di interessante da esplorare.

Appena giunto al piano terra, un nuovo muggito riecheggiò. Ne seguì l’eco lungo il corridoio, fino a che giunse ad una stanza aperta.

Più che una stanza era una stalla, all’interno della quale troneggiava una mucca bianca e nera che ruminava placida.

L’animale lo degnò di uno sguardo annoiato e tornò a masticare come niente fosse.

La stanza dava su altre porte e altre stanze più piccole, quel posto sembrava un labirinto.

Da una delle aperture si affacciò Elias.

“Oh, ciao Elias,” lo salutò Adam e l’uomo appoggiò subito a terra la gallina che teneva in braccio. Si strofinò le mani sui pantaloni e poi le mise in tasca. Fu ben attento a non mantenere nessun contatto visivo. “Ciao.”

Adam passò dietro la mucca e lo raggiunse. “Come mai sei qui?” chiese all’uomo, utilizzando una frase fatta piuttosto comune.

“Non stavo facendo niente!” si rivoltò Elias, “Non sono qui per le galline. Stavo controllando Tanja, la nuova mucca…” si giustificò guardando a terra. “Piuttosto tu, cosa fai in giro a spiare le persone? Questa è casa mia, posso stare dove voglio, tu invece… E poi ho avuto un incubo, non riuscivo a dormire, va bene?”

Adam ascoltò la serie di invettive individuando dietro ad ognuna di esse un profondo senso di imbarazzo e… Colpa? Probabilmente senso di colpa.

“Mi dispiace,” gli disse agganciandosi solo alla sua ultima frase, “Cos’hai sognato?”

L’uomo abbassò le spalle, lo guardò di sbieco ma sembrò molto più rilassato. Si sedette per terra tra paglia e polvere e si abbracciò le ginocchia. “Sempre il solito sogno, un grosso uccello con la testa umana che mi viene incontro…” lasciò in sospeso la frase con un sussulto del capo.

Adam si sedette accanto a lui. “E sei venuto qui a calmarti,” concluse per lui.

“Perché interrompi sempre? Perché tutti interrompono quando parlo?” si lamentò Elias.

“Quando ti ho interrotto? Non stavi dicendo più niente!”

“Sì, tu mi hai interrotto perché sei un gran maleducato.”

“Quindi cosa dovrei fare, lasciarti parlare finché tu non mi dici _Ok, adesso tocca a te_ , che conversazione è?”

“Quella sarebbe una conversazione tra persone civili,” stabilì Elias. “E la regola qui è che quando si vuole prendere parola si alza una mano.”

Adam alzò subito una mano in aria. Sorridendo ad Elias come se il dispetto fosse chiaro ad entrambi, ma mascherato da azione educata.

“Parla,” accordò Elias con l’espressione di chi è stato appena gabbato.

“Hai un incubo, ti alzi e vieni qui in mezzo agli animali. Ti senti solo, Elias,” azzardò Adam, nonostante l’uomo sembrasse molto suscettibile ai facili giudizi.

Elias non si mosse e non rispose.

“Non è un’offesa,” proseguì Adam cercando di spiegarsi. “È che tra tutti i tuoi fratelli tu sei quello più incline a dimostrare affetto. L’ho visto con Gabriel, gli vuoi molto bene. Ma…” Adam rifletté se fosse il caso di completare il pensiero. Il viso dell’uomo lo convinse a concludere. “Credo che tu non sia stato abbracciato abbastanza nella tua vita.”

Elias deglutì e Adam temette seriamente di vederlo mettersi a piangere. Non era il suo scopo, tutto ciò che voleva Adam era attirarsi le simpatie di tutti i fratelli così da guadagnarsi fiducia. Era così che funzionava, no? Aveva sempre agito così prima di carpire i segreti che gli avevano fatto scrivere i suoi pezzi più importanti, quelli che l’avevano portato ad essere chi era.

Ma trovarsi di fronte una persona come Elias non era nei piani. Non era nei piani trovarsi di fronte nessuno dei fratelli Thanatos; bambini ingenui nel corpo di uomini troppo rozzi e strani per essere apprezzati.

Ma tutti desideravano amore.

“Gabriel ha stabilito che non si dorme più insieme,” la voce tremolante di Elias lo riportò alla realtà, “Gli incubi sono peggiorati da quando non dormo più con Gabriel…”

“Dormivi con tuo fratello?” Adam strinse le labbra, mise una mano a tapparsi la bocca, “Scusa, ti ho interrotto.”

Elias annuì come concedendogli il perdono,” Avevo incubi terribili prima, quando ognuno è andato a vivere da solo nella propria casa. Ma quando siamo venuti a stare qui è stato bello per i primi tempi, quando stavamo a letto tutti insieme…”

Adam sgranò gli occhi all’ultima frase, ma non proferì verbo. Alzò una mano in aria.

Elias gli concesse parola.

“Non è meglio se ognuno ha la propria…privacy?” Adam considerò l’usuale abitudine di Elias e non vedeva possibilità che i fratelli accettassero di buon grado di sentirlo abusare di se stesso durante la notte. Strinse gli occhi al pensiero.

“Se voglio privacy posso sempre alzarmi e cercarla. La casa è grande,” commentò Elias. La tristezza nella sua voce si sentiva anche se l’uomo parlava con ostentata indifferenza. Troppo ostentata.

“Tutti quanti si sentono soli, Elias, e ognuno ha il proprio modo di affrontare la situazione,” disse Adam, “Il modo dei tuoi fratelli è solo diverso dal tuo.”

Non aveva ben chiaro il momento in cui si era trasformato in un filosofo, forse parlare con Gabriel aveva risvegliato in lui qualche dote nascosta di cui non aveva memoria. O forse Elias era una strana creatura che lo incuriosiva più di tutta la storia dietro a quella famiglia.

“Tu ti senti…solo?” domandò Elias.

“Certo,” con quanta semplicità gli era uscita la risposta. Lo stomaco gli si rivoltò e Adam si pentì della sua sincerità. Lui non rilasciava interviste.

“Non hai una fidanzata? Oh, no… Un fidanzato?” Elias si ricordava della dichiarazione di Adam del primo giorno. Adam non poté impedirsi di trovare adorabile la rapida correzione apportata alla sua domanda.

“No, io non funziono bene nelle relazioni a lungo termine,” il discorso stava scendendo in particolari che non voleva fornire eppure Adam non riusciva a trattenersi. Non rispondergli gli sembrava una crudeltà e cominciava a sospettare che commettere crudeltà contro Elias non fosse umanamente possibile.

“Fai solo sesso, quindi,” affermò Elias con un certa sicurezza.

“Questo da cosa lo deduci?”

“Dal tuo aspetto,” rispose Elias, “Sei troppo… Bello. Non credo tu abbia problemi ad essere abbracciato.”

L’improvviso ridimensionamento dell’ego di Elias e la rapida discesa in confidenze intime misero Adam a disagio. Tanto a disagio che quasi si sentì stringere una nuova mano al collo, e poi una cinghia, e quasi gli mancò il respiro. Doveva chiudere più rapido e indolore possibile questa conversazione

“Non tutti gli abbracci valgono allo stesso modo, Elias,” si sforzò di dire e poi gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena e lo accarezzò.

La reazione di Elias fu immediata e precisamente ciò che Adam desiderava.

“Scusami, devo andare,” Elias si alzò e se ne andò di corsa.

Adam rimase seduto contro il muro, attorniato da galline addormentate, Tanja che ancora ruminava nell’altra stanza. Chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa all’indietro. Era la prima volta in anni che aveva una conversazione con un altro essere umano col semplice scopo di scambiarsi informazioni e non solo riceverne.

Era la prima volta che stabiliva una connessione sulla base di qualcosa di diverso a parte il reciproco sfruttamento.

Elias bramava il contatto fisico tanto da non riuscire a sostenerlo senza esserne soverchiato.

Adam trovava la sua condizione terribilmente avvilente.

Ma tra sé e sé ammise che l’idea di vedere quell’uomo disfarsi di piacere sotto alle sue mani, probabilmente con non molto di più di qualche bacio e delle carezze, era pericolosamente allettante. Così come la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato l’artefice di uno dei momenti più eccitanti della sua vita.

Ok, forse era meglio ricordarsi che era lì per catturare la storia, andarsene e riavere il suo lavoro e la sua vita. Rovinare tutto con l’ennesima scopata sarebbe stato da idioti.

 

 

 

 

Il mattino successivo Adam attese Josef fuori dall’ingresso e, quando l’uomo si preparò per la sua solita corsa giornaliera, gli chiese se poteva fargli compagnia. Josef si tolse la radio cuffia e accolse la proposta con entusiasmo.

Tra soste per riprendere respiro ed esercizi per bruciare calorie, Adam riuscì a scoprire che il padre dei fratelli era morto molto tempo prima, ma che era stato sepolto solo di recente, quando Gabriel e Elias erano andati a vivere lì.

E solo perché Gabriel aveva scoperto che i fratelli tenevano il padre morto da mesi su nella sua camera da letto.

Al ritorno dal giro di jogging Adam guardò la porta sbarrata con ancora più interesse. Se non avevano nascosto poi tanto bene un padre morto in una stanza, cosa poteva esserci lì dentro da richiedere addirittura una barricata.

 

“Franz!” Adam lo incrociò mentre saliva le scale per andare in camera sua. L’uomo lo squadrò con lo stesso identico scetticismo del primo giorno in cui l’aveva incontrato. Ringraziò che non avesse in mano né cigni, né scoiattoli, né marmotte. “Posso chiederti dov’è la doccia?”

Visto che in bagno non c’era…

Franz sollevò un angolo della bocca e rispose, “Sul retro della casa. Puoi appendere il tubo dell’acqua al muro e metterti sotto, così ti sembrerà una doccia.”

Franz si allontanò mentre Adam mormorava tra i denti, “Inutile sperare nell’acqua calda, immagino.”

Un quarto d’ora dopo uscì armato di vestiti puliti, bagnoschiuma, asciugamano e tanto coraggio. Che morì nel tragitto fino alla cosiddetta doccia perché faceva davvero troppo freddo per lavarsi all’aperto e se l’acqua era ghiacciata come quella che usciva dal lavandino…

“Coraggio Adam! Cosa aspetti?”

Adam si voltò e vide che Franz aveva raccolto la piccola folla di famiglia, Josef, Elias e Gregor, che lo stavano osservando a debita distanza.

“Dai versi che fai quando ti lavi la faccia al mattino, dubito che riuscirai a stare sotto all’acqua fredda anche solo per due secondi,” commentò Franz.

“Io scommetto che non ci prova nemmeno,” disse Josef.

“No credo che potrebbe resistere anche trenta secondi,” disse Gregor sorridente. “Tu che dici, Elias?”

“È troppo delicato, ha la pelle troppo soffice,” i fratelli lo guardarono. Elias si schiarì la voce, “Sviene non appena tocca l’acqua.”

“Mi state sfidando, forse?” Adam incrociò le braccia al petto e allargò le gambe dandosi un tono.

I quattro fratelli scoppiarono a ridere.

“Bastardi,” bisbigliò Adam. Si levò la maglietta e la gettò a terra come fosse un guanto di sfida.

Prima di soffermarsi a chiedersi che diavolo stesse facendo si levò anche i pantaloni.

La parte più facile fu sfilarsi i boxer; non credeva proprio che i fratelli si facessero troppi problemi riguardo alla nudità maschile.

Si avvicinò con timore al tubo dell’acqua e lo posizionò in alto incastrandolo tra i mattoni. Aprì l’acqua e cominciò a pregare. Prendendo un lungo respiro si lanciò sotto al getto ghiacciato e urlò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva incamerato.

I fratelli coprirono le sue urla con delle risate sguaiate che si protrassero per tutto il tempo in cui lui riuscì a restare sotto alla doccia. Il tempo di un’insaponata veloce con braccia tremanti che non gli sembravano nemmeno le sue. Non riusciva nemmeno a controllarne i movimenti da quanto rabbrividiva.

Chiuse l’acqua e si avvolse nell’asciugamano solo quando ritenne di aver dato uno smacco ai quattro stronzi che si erano presi gioco di lui.

Beh, tre stronzi, visto che Elias si era dileguato ad un certo punto durante il suo freddo supplizio.

Interessante; anche la nudità di Adam gli metteva in subbuglio gli ormoni.

 

 

Prima di cena fu concesso ad Adam di restare accanto al caminetto acceso a scaldarsi. Non era molto, ma rispetto alla doccia ghiacciata era come essere in paradiso.

Elias gli si avvicinò con una tazza in mano e gliela offrì. “È il brodo del pollo che abbiamo cucinato. È caldo, per scaldarti,” spiegò tentennando nei gesti, come avesse paura di toccarlo passandogli la tazza.

Adam la prese dalle sue mani, sfiorandolo, e lo ringraziò.

Lo chiamarono quando fu pronto a tavola. E vide Gabriel per la prima volta quel giorno.

“Mi spiace tanto per l’acqua fredda, Adam. Non abbiamo riscaldamento e di solito ci laviamo bollendo l’acqua nella pentola grossa. Non… Capita spesso,” concluse la frase guardando Franz che gli fece spallucce in risposta.

“Non importa, ci siamo divertiti. Non ero mai morto e resuscitato nel giro di trenta secondi, è stato catartico,” Gabriel rise alla sua battuta e Adam si accorse che non stava facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco.

No, non lo stava facendo da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro. Non stava sopravvivendo in attesa di andarsene, non stava resistendo in un luogo ostile perché non aveva altra scelta.

Si stava ambientando e non gli stava risultando difficile perché intorno a lui non riusciva a trovare nulla che lo facesse sentire a disagio.

I fratelli erano diversi da lui, ma non lo facevano sentire diverso.

Pur essendo creature lasciate da sole in un angolo per chissà quanto tempo, gli avevano concesso uno spazio in casa loro che era più che ospitale, a loro modo.

Adam passò dietro a Gregor mentre Gabriel gli chiedeva se dopo cena voleva sedersi in sala con lui e riprendere il discorso sull’articolo. Distrattamente, Adam gli rispose e solo alla fine delle poche parole dette si accorse che nel parlare aveva preso forchetta e coltello di Gregor e che gli stava tagliando il pollo nel piatto a piccoli pezzi perché lui lo mangiasse.

Gregor lo guardò dal basso con gratitudine e Adam gli restituì coltello e forchetta con un sorriso tirato.

Lo fissava anche Franz.

Adam si sedette al suo posto accanto a Elias e subito dopo la cena cominciò con i consueti rumori e schiamazzi, perché il tavolo dei Thanatos non era mai silenzioso e questo era semplicemente meraviglioso.

Franz si accertò per tutto il tempo del pasto che Adam avesse generose porzioni di ogni cosa.

 

“Vuoi venire a leggere con noi?” gli chiese Franz dopo mangiato indicando alle sue spalle. “Josef è arrivato al pezzo della Bibbia in cui Abramo diventa schizofrenico e sente le voci…”

Adam rise, “Mi piace questa interpretazione. Magari vi raggiungo dopo, voi cominciate pure senza di me. Parlo un po’ con Gabriel.”

“Ok.”

L’uomo sembrava un’altra persona, così gentile ed educato nei suoi confronti. E senza più quel tono tetro da boia sul patibolo.

“Ha davvero apprezzato quello che hai fatto per Gregor, prima,” spiegò Gabriel quando furono soli seduti sul divano.

“Tagliare il pollo? Ma non era niente…”

“Si è occupato di due fratelli per anni quando c’era papà e poi da solo per chissà quanto altro tempo. Credimi, per lui il tuo gesto significa che forse Gregor e Josef non saranno sempre allontanati e derisi nella loro vita. Forse possono sopravvivere anche senza che nessuno badi a loro, ma è bello sperare che forse qualcuno potrebbe anche decidere di farlo, in futuro. Il bello è che Franz stesso avrebbe bisogno dello stesso tipo di riguardo…”

“Ma il bene dei fratelli viene prima di lui,” concluse Adam.

“Potrebbe non sembrare da fuori, ma si vogliono bene,” dichiarò Gabriel imbarazzato.

“Certo che si vede, anche da fuori. E tu devi aver avuto la stessa attenzione per Elias e la stessa… Preoccupazione.”

“Io sono quello normale, così mi definiscono qui, così mi definiscono loro,” Gabriel guardò in basso. Congiunse le mani sporgendosi in avanti ad appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Ma sono molto molto lontano dalla normalità.”

Il giornalista dentro Adam avrebbe dovuto sondare la frase in ogni modo possibile, tirare fuori la storia dall’uomo seduto accanto a lui e insieme alla storia qualche interessante confessione, segreto scabroso, o racconto tanto più orribile quanto più era vero.

Ma il giornalista non stava ascoltando in quel momento.

“Per me voi non avete proprio niente che non vada,” affermò Adam.

Gabriel rise, “Sei molto gentile, ma sei un pessimo bugiardo.”

Adam si accodò alla risata dell’uomo, “Eppure non ti ho mentito. Non ho detto che siete normali, ho detto che non avete niente che non vada.”

“Quando ti ho visto la prima volta e mi hai detto che eri un giornalista ho creduto fossi venuto qui per gettare fango sul lavoro di nostro padre,” confessò Gabriel. “Sono contento che tu sia una brava persona, riporre le mie speranze in te per quello che sarà di noi non è così esagerato, vero?”

Adam deglutì a vuoto. Un senso di sconforto profondo nell’udire la sincera speranza nella voce dell’uomo.

“Gabriel è… È solo una rivista da poco, non può… Non può cambiarvi la vita.”

Lo stava dicendo per non deluderlo o per rassicurarlo? In quale modo avrebbe cambiato loro la vita ciò che Adam aveva intenzione di scrivere?

“Io penso che sarà un buon inizio per dire che qui non vivono… Animali,” Gabriel bisbigliò l’ultima parola.

“Fino a quando avete vissuto insieme, tu e Elias?” Adam cambiò discorso per non dover pensare.

“Sono rimasto a casa con lui e papà fino a tre anni fa, poi sono dovuto scappare. Per costruirmi una vita, avere una famiglia…”

“E Elias?” ad Adam piacque il fatto che Gabriel non risentisse delle domande sul fratello. Anche se era previsto che l’intervista riguardasse solo lui, parlare di Elias non lo ingelosiva, né lo irritava.

“Voleva rimanere con papà, nostro padre adottivo. Ma lui l’ha cacciato di casa.”

“Cacciato?”

“Elias è… È difficile viverci insieme. A volte… Davvero impossibile. Io gli voglio bene, è mio fratello, ma spesso non ce la faccio e divento matto,” Gabriel fece un gesto secco con le mani, probabilmente ricordando uno dei momenti in cui Elias era stato impossibile. Adam immaginò la difficoltà eppure…

“È rimasto da solo?” domandò Adam, “L’avete lasciato da solo?”

Sapeva che nella sua domanda si poteva leggere un giudizio nei confronti di Gabriel, Adam non si preoccupò neanche di mascherarlo. E Gabriel, dal canto suo, si limitò ad annuire mesto.

Poteva rapportarsi alla solitudine di Elias, Adam poteva rapportarsi senza alcuna fatica. Elias era stato messo da parte dalle persone che amava, Adam dalle persone che aveva amato non era mai stato preso neanche in considerazione. Elias era rimasto fisicamente solo bramando il contatto fisico, lui era rimasto solo in mezzo a centinaia di persone che invece lo toccavano in continuazione, senza lasciargli dentro nulla.

Aveva stretto le mani a pugno e stava di nuovo riflettendo troppo.

Dall’altra stanza giunsero urla e rumori di pentole che cozzavano contro… Con tutta probabilità contro delle teste.

“Ci penso io,” disse Adam alzandosi. E Gabriel gli sorrise dolcemente.

 

 

Il traghetto si stava allontanando dalla costa e Adam ricordò che solo pochi giorni prima non vedeva l’ora di andarsene dall’isola senza ancora averci messo piede sopra.

L’opposto di ciò che stava provando ora; di fronte agli occhi aveva ancora Gregor che vedendolo prepararsi per andare via gli aveva chiesto ansioso, “Torni? Ma torni, vero?”

Josef che gli aveva preparato un sacchettino con dentro pezzi di formaggio, in caso gli fosse venuta fame, e Franz che gli aveva detto di non tornare troppo tardi di sera, visto che al ritorno l’avrebbe accompagnato in macchina Ellen che a guidare faceva schifo.

A questo Gabriel non aveva obiettato, anzi, si era raccomandato lui stesso.

Elias era rimasto in un angolo a guardarlo, con le mani in tasca. Sembrava immerso in mille pensieri.

Adam aveva lasciato Londra e il suo appartamento decine e decine di volte senza che nessuno dei suoi amici sapesse della sua assenza, certe volte anche per settimane.

L’unico che lo chiamava ogni cinque minuti era sempre il suo assistente, Peter, e solo per accertarsi di stare eseguendo un lavoro nel modo giusto.

Guardò lo schermo del suo cellulare che presto avrebbe ritrovato il segnale e sentì crescere fastidio per tutti i messaggi di Allen che avrebbe trovato in segreteria.

Non aveva del tutto torto. Metà del pomeriggio lo trascorse al telefono con Allen a rassicurarlo su come procedeva il lavoro.

“Non ce l’hai una settimana, Towers, tira fuori il pezzo per l’uscita di questo mese,” il coglione lo chiamava per cognome da quando non scopavano più, per mantenere le distanze. Curioso, per Adam non erano mai stati vicini.

“Sei impazzito? Andiamo in stampa fra dieci giorni, che ne sai se il pezzo qui può essere da pagina centrale…?” rispose Adam, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Perché all’improvviso era chiaro l’intento di Allen.

“Che sia abbastanza buono dipende da te, Adam. Se non lo è tanti saluti. Giocati bene le tue carte e se grazie a te salgono le vendite sono disposto a reinserirti nell’organico con un titolo più… Onorevole.”

Figlio di puttana; Adam non aveva bisogno di provare il suo valore, era stato Allen a degradarlo e non perché fosse un cattivo reporter, esattamente per il contrario.

Chiuse la comunicazione con un “Ok,” molto rassegnato.

E la restante parte del pomeriggio andò a ricerche online e shopping di generi di prima necessità.

 

 

Ellen guidava veramente da schifo.

Adam si attaccò alla piccola maniglia appesa sopra al finestrino anche se il percorso era tutto dritto e in apparenza facile da attraversare. La macchina minacciava di andare in pezzi ad ogni metro.

“Puoi stare in mezzo alla strada?” chiese Adam, “Temo che finiremo in acqua…” chiuse gli occhi ad un’improvvisa sterzata.

“Oh, spero fosse un gatto,” disse la donna.

“Ma come _spero_?”

“L’ultima volta ho investito Gabriel,” Adam si voltò a guardarla atterrito comprendendo appieno la reazione di Gabriel di quella mattina a riguardo del viaggio in auto con Ellen. “Mi auguro che adesso non fosse lui perché non posso tornare indietro o faremo troppo tardi,” Ellen parlava con voce spezzata. All’inizio Adam credeva fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime, poi aveva capito che non c’era un’alternativa. Ogni volta che Ellen diceva qualcosa ad Adam veniva voglia di consolarla.

E Ellen parlava molto. Di Gabriel.

“È diverso dagli altri fratelli,” continuò la donna come se il discorso fosse stato interrotto dal possibile gatto investito, “Lui è intelligente, buono, educato. Niente a che vedere con quel suo fratello terribile. E cattivo.”

Parlava di Elias.

“Cattivo?” ripeté Adam allibito.

“Mi ha chiamata maiale. Perché gli ho vomitato addosso.”

“Oh,” ogni volta che Adam credeva di aver raggiunto il massimo delle stranezze di cui essere testimone, ecco che scopriva qualcos’altro. Si morsicò la nocca dell’indice per contrastare una risata poco carina.

“Ha tentato di baciarmi… E il maiale sarei io. Che uomo orribile,” concluse la donna, come se Adam non fosse più in macchina con lei.

Intrepido Elias, pensò Adam.

 

 

Adam trovò tutti ad attenderlo fuori.

Certo, ognuno si stava facendo gli affari propri, ma ad Adam risultò curioso che li stessero facendo in cortile.

Elias e Franz giocavano a palla, Gregor era seduto sugli scalini a lavorare a maglia, Josef e il suo formaggio…

Gabriel andò loro incontro e si fermò a chiacchierare con Ellen, mentre gli altri accolsero Adam.

“Ti abbiamo tenuto una coscia di pollo da parte!” esclamò Gregor tenendo in una mano i due ferri da maglia e il lavoro iniziato. “E puoi mangiarla nel piatto del cane, sarà più buona!”

“Grazie Gregor, in effetti ho molta fame,” rispose Adam.

Josef gli tolse di mano i due sacchetti che portava per aiutarlo.

A riprova del fatto che stessero aspettando lui, il cortile si svuotò e rientrarono tutti in casa.

 

“Hai incontrato delle ragazze?” gli chiese Gregor più tardi a tavola, mentre lui mangiava e gli altri lo guardavano.

Alla domanda del fratello Elias alzò gli occhi dalla costruzione di mollica che stava facendo e guardò Adam.

“Più visto, che incontrato. Le ragazze sono un po’ ovunque, Gregor,” rispose Adam.

“Oh… Ma non hai parlato con nessuna di loro?”

“A lui non piacciono le ragazze, Gregor,” si intromise Elias, come fosse seccato dalla conversazione.

“Ma ci può parlare. Non credo che le ragazze scapperebbero se lui provasse a parlare con loro,” considerò Gregor. Elias sembrò rifletterci un attimo e poi annuì riconoscendo la veridicità di quanto detto dal fratello.

Adam sghignazzò.

“Potremmo andare insieme a chiacchierare con qualche ragazza, Gregor, se vuoi. In futuro,” promise Adam.

“Davvero?” Gregor si aprì in un sorriso che Adam non gli aveva mai visto sul viso. Di solito non distendeva mai le labbra del tutto, era una cosa che nessuno dei fratelli faceva, probabilmente messi a disagio dall’esporre troppo il labbro superiore.

Adam trovò il sorriso di Gregor sincero, confortante e bellissimo. Avrebbe mantenuto la promessa fatta, solo dopo essersi accertato che ci fosse una ragazza degna di essere presentata, tra le sue conoscenze.

E più ci pensava, più si accorgeva di conoscere solo persone che all’interno di quella casa l’avrebbero fatto vergognare di essere un loro amico.

Dopo una sonora rimostranza da parte di Josef e Franz per essere inclusi nel progetto, Adam smorzò i toni. “Passami quella busta, Josef,” chiese al fratello più vicino.

Adam estrasse uno degli acquisti di quel pomeriggio, una torta doppio strato crema e cioccolato che aveva attirato la sua attenzione perché aveva come decorazione molti animali in pasta di zucchero. Pensata per il compleanno di un bambino, si rivelò la perfetta conclusione di quella giornata.

La torta finì con le sei fette tagliate per ognuno di loro. L’idea di aver fatto loro un regalo gradito, forse gradito per il semplice fatto che era un regalo, diede ad Adam una bella sensazione di calore. Fare felici quei ragazzi non era difficile, e gli sembrò assurdo che la felicità invece fosse cosa rara da quelle parti.

 

 

“Ehi, Elias!” Adam lo chiamò sporgendosi solo con la testa nella stanza della mucca Tanja.

L’uomo si mostrò solo per metà, un occhio, un braccio, una gamba, alla porta della stanzetta delle galline.

Adam sapeva di trovarlo lì da quando era sparito a metà della discussione su Mosè che si era sollevata in sala tra i fratelli una mezz’ora prima.

“Vieni con me, devo farti vedere una cosa,” Adam lo invitò con un gesto della mano.

“Dove?”

“In camera mia, vieni,” Adam si tolse dalla visuale e lo attese nel corridoio.

Niente.

“Elias!” chiamò di nuovo senza urlare.

“Sto arrivando,” disse l’uomo seccato uscendo dalla stanza. “Passare dietro a Tanja è molto pericoloso.”

“Sono d’accordo, non dovresti stare in una stanza così piccola con un animale così grande, potrebbe schiacciarti contro una parete,” disse Adam.

“Io piaccio a Tanja, non mi farebbe mai del male.”

“Ma cosa ne sa? Mica lo farebbe apposta, è solo una bestia…”

“Che significa è solo una bestia?” Elias si fermò con le mani in tasca. Accigliato e sulle sue più del solito. “Cos’hai contro le bestie?”

“Elias non ho niente contro le bestie, mi piacciono tutti gli animali, sono solo preoccupato per te. Per voi. Ne avete così tanti e ci vivete a stretto contatto. Potrebbero accadere incidenti… E anche le galline, non è salutare che stiano ovunque nelle casa e che ci dormiate insieme…”

“Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica, Adam, lo so da solo che dormire con le galline non è normale, per chi mi hai preso?” Elias lo superò svelto allontanandosi.

Adam aprì le braccia, “Ho detto che non è salutare, non che non è normale…” sussurrò. Gli corse dietro.

“Elias, Elias, lasciamo perdere le galline, dai vieni con me,” se lo tirò dietro fino al piano superiore e fino in camera sua. Elias lo seguì trascinando i piedi e facendo i capricci come un bambino.

Una volta in camera, Adam prese l’altro suo acquisto della giornata da uno dei sacchetti con cui era rincasato.

Mise la scatola in mano ad Elias. “Questo è per te. Ma deve rimanere un segreto fra noi o i tuoi fratelli saranno gelosi.”

Lo sguardo di Elias la disse lunga su quanto il fatto che i fratelli fossero gelosi avesse grande rilevanza nella sua vita, qualunque fosse il motivo della gelosia.

Elias aprì la scatola con l’espressione di chi non aveva mai ricevuto un regalo in vita sua. Adam ringraziò l’idea di fare acquisti per la seconda volta in quella serata.

Quando Elias estrasse il piatto con impressa la stampa del Golden Retriever rimase immobile a fissarlo per un minuto buono.

Adam indicò il disegno con un dito. “Non è proprio uguale al piatto che vi litigate, ma è sempre un cane. E poi c’è anche questo…”

Adam estrasse l’altro piatto, quello con l’altro disegno e glielo consegnò.

“So che preferisci il cane perché il cane è in assoluto il migliore di tutti, ma a me tu sembri più in sintonia con un toro: sei forte, grosso, hai la testa dura…” lo sguardo di Elias saettò in sua direzione per accertarsi che non stesse per essere insultato. Adam gli sorrise. “E ho letto che è un animale naturalmente socievole, ma se costretto a stare da solo diventa aggressivo. Per quello ho pensato a te.”

“Il toro è anche sessualmente molto attivo,” aggiunse Elias tra le caratteristiche ma con disinvoltura, come fosse cosa risaputa.

“Ok,” annuì Adam. “Ma io mi sono limitato al poco che sapevo di te.”

Elias continuava a guardare i due piatti senza azzardarsi a stabilire un contatto visivo. Adam non avrebbe potuto avvertire provenire da lui più imbarazzo di così nemmeno se gli avesse chiesto di spogliarsi.

L’uomo si sedette sul suo letto coi due piatti in grembo. “Grazie Adam,” mormorò commosso. Troppo commosso.

“Elias,” Adam si sedette accanto a lui abbassando la testa nel tentativo di guardarlo. “Elias è una sciocchezza, non… Non piangere.”

“Non sto piangendo,” disse l’uomo con le lacrime agli occhi. Se non fosse stato così tenero ad Adam sarebbe venuto da ridere. Voleva abbracciarlo, ma con tutta probabilità l’avrebbe fatto correre a nascondersi da qualche parte.

“E poi se è una sciocchezza non avresti dovuto farla,” lo accusò Elias.

“No, intendevo che questo è poco, meriteresti molto di più,” ammise Adam con lui e anche con se stesso. Quella famiglia gli stava toccando il cuore, ma Elias era qualcosa del tutto a parte.

Elias tirò su col naso, si schiarì la voce. “Molto di più?” ripeté incuriosito.

“Qual è la cosa che desideri di più nella tua vita?” gli domandò Adam.

L’uomo combatté contro il suo orgoglio, come più volte Adam gli aveva visto fare. Il suo viso passò da un’espressione fiera e indifferente ad una più triste e riflessiva nel giro di pochi secondi. “Essere amato?” rispose e chiese nello stesso tempo, come per accertarsi che fosse un desiderio accettabile per uno come lui.

Adam gli accarezzò la testa e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. “E allora meriteresti quello,” gli disse. Mai usata così tanta attenzione nei riguardi di un altro essere umano, mai sentito così sopraffatto dal senso di tenerezza e affezione e cura verso un altro essere umano. Mai provato così tanto desiderio di far star bene una persona, fosse anche solo col suo corpo.

Elias si voltò e ricambiò il bacio, dandoglielo sulle labbra però.

Fu così breve che Adam poté affermare con certezza che un bacio così rapido non l’aveva mai ricevuto in vita sua.

“Scusa,” disse subito Elias, tornando a guardare di fronte a sé.

“Scusa perché ti dispiace? A me non è dispiaciuto,” Adam parlò con un filo di voce, gli mancava il respiro perché il cuore martellante glielo stava rubando tutto.

Un bacio a fior di labbra da Elias? Questo lo faceva sentire come se fosse a testa in giù?

“No?” Elias si informò, “Oh, bene. Di solito i baci non sono la mia specialità.”

“Qual è la tua specialità?” domandò Adam avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio. L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e deglutì. Si spostò da lui di mezzo metro e posò i due piatti sul letto.

“Elias, scusami,” Adam si morsicò un labbro dandosi dell’idiota, “Era solo… Un modo per flirtare, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo.”

“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me!”

“No,” rispose Adam secco, senza aggiungere giustificazioni e senza usare un tono lamentoso. “Assolutamente no.”

“Beh, questa cosa non va bene, non va bene affatto,” affermò Elias. Si riappropriò dei piatti, se li strinse al petto e si alzò.

“Sono contento che il mio regalo ti piaccia, Elias. Ho pensato tutto il giorno a quando l’avresti visto ed ero molto nervoso. Ma ora che so che ti piace e sono felice,” la frase indusse l’uomo a tentare un’altra occhiata furtiva per vedere se Adam fosse sincero.

Uscì dalla stanza annuendo.

Rimasto solo, Adam si tirò le ginocchia al petto e ci nascose il viso dentro. Tutta la situazione si stava complicando in modi non previsti. Quella non era casa sua e non era la sua vita, che stava combinando?

Rischiava non solo di compromettere la sua carriera, ma anche di fare più danni di quanti già aveva previsto di farne a questa famiglia.

 

 

Il mattino dopo Adam si svegliò al rumore di passi di fronte alla sua stanza. Attese un po’ prima di dichiararsi sveglio e così fece in tempo a vedere Elias camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla porta aperta della sua camera altre quattro volte.

Sorrise contro il materasso, solo dopo rendendosi conto di essersi addormentato per la prima volta su quel ricettacolo di germi e di averlo appena leccato.

Emise un verso disgustato ed Elias si stagliò di fronte alla porta. “Oh, sei sveglio,” esclamò.

“Buongiorno Elias, ho dormito troppo?” Adam cercò l’orologio sul suo polso. “Sono le cinque del pomeriggio?” si inginocchiò sul letto di scatto.

Elias rise, “Che assurdità, sono le cinque del mattino. Puoi venire con me?”

“Dove?”

“Devi sempre fare domande? Non sei capace di muoverti e basta?”

Adam lo guardò con una finta minaccia negli occhi.

“Così quando sei tu a fare domande va bene ma se le faccio io no?” Adam lo riprese accompagnando la domanda con movimenti della testa come i bambini quando si lamentano. E sapere di poterlo fare di fronte ad Elias lo fece sentire libero.

“Le tue domande sono inutili, le mie no, alzati!” gli ordinò infatti l’uomo, per niente preoccupato dalla sua mancanza di obiettività e giustizia. Come non lo sarebbe stato un bambino.

Elias era fortunato ad essere l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra a non suscitare in Adam sentimenti d’odio nemmeno alle cinque del mattino, dopo una notte terribile.

“Posso andare prima in bagno?” gli domandò Adam mettendo una gamba giù dal letto.

 

Elias lo attese fuori dal bagno con lo stesso tipo di nervosismo da sala parto dimostrato poco prima davanti alla sua camera. “Si può sapere che ti prende? Sembra tu stia per sposarti,” lo apostrofò Adam all’uscita.

Elias cominciò a camminare lungo il corridoio, voltandosi per vedere se Adam lo seguiva.

Ora che cominciava a connettere, Adam si accorgeva dei pantaloni bianchi che l’uomo indossava, mai visti prima, e della camicia azzurra che gli fasciava aderente le spalle. Tirato a lucido. Nella stupida elettricità che lo attraversava al mattino, Adam si chiese se l’uomo indossasse biancheria intima, al momento. A giudicare dalla curva del sedere sotto i pantaloni Adam giurò di no.

Elias aprì l’ultima porta in fondo e lo invitò ad entrare per primo.

Su un tavolo apparecchiato coi due piatti nuovi, due bicchieri e le posate, Elias aveva sistemato tutto ciò con cui usavano fare colazione al mattino: uova, bacon, latte, biscotti…

Senza alcun preavviso, il cuore di Adam riprese da dove aveva lasciato la sera prima portandogli via nuovamente il fiato.

“Non posso usare i piatti davanti ai miei fratelli o cercherebbero di rubarmeli e così ho deciso di fare colazione prima che si sveglino anche loro. E volevo invitare anche te, per ringraziarti.”

Ad Adam sembrava tanto un appuntamento.

E anche l’unico di tutta la sua vita in cui la persona di fronte a lui aveva speso del tempo per pensare e preparare l’uscita, per renderla piacevole, per fargli capire che era proprio con lui che voleva uscire.

Probabilmente anche l’unico appuntamento in cui l’uomo con cui stava non mirava ad un pompino, più tardi in macchina.

Anche se ormai Adam non pensava sarebbe stato un problema se anche Elias gli avesse fatto una proposta del genere.

“Sono lusingato, Elias,” dichiarò Adam sedendosi. “Grazie.”

Compiaciuto, l’uomo si accomodò al posto di fronte.

La stanza era particolare. Più basso il soffitto, in quel punto, come se fossero incastrati in una nicchia. Conferiva all’angolo intimità, era accogliente come una coperta di fronte ad un camino in pieno inverno.

“Ma non devi innamorarti di me, ok? Quello non è possibile,” puntualizzò Elias.

“D’accordo, però tu mi hai baciato ieri,” Adam prese il piatto con le uova strapazzate e ne servì parte ad Elias, “Lasciatelo dire, non è un buon modo per convincere qualcuno a non innamorarsi di te.”

Servì un po’ di uova a se stesso, spostando a lato con la forchetta qualche guscio finito dentro e si succhiò il pollice che si era sporcato.

“Sono stato trasportato dagli eventi,” ribatté Elias. L’uomo era preso dai movimenti delle sue mani, mentre Adam afferrava il bacon con le dita e lo appoggiava sulle uova di Elias e sulle proprie. E si succhiava di nuovo il pollice e l’indice unti.

“Oh,” disse Adam preparandosi a succhiare anche il medio, “Quindi suggerisci di mantenere il nostro rapporto a livello strettamente amichevole e professionale?”

Elias gli fissò la bocca mormorando un “Esattamente,” che aveva tanto l’aria di essergli stato tirato fuori con una tenaglia dalla gola.

Adam lo stava stuzzicando in modo amabile, perché sapeva bene che Elias stava dicendo una cosa mentre ne pensava un’altra.

Se avesse intuito di essere indifferente ad Elias sarebbe stato malissimo. E questa consapevolezza era un vero disastro. Da una parte Adam non desiderava affatto che il loro rapporto rimanesse amichevole, dall’altra non aveva idea di cosa potesse mai pretendere dall’uomo.

Sesso?

Quella era l’unica cosa che Adam fosse mai riuscito ad offrire.

E Elias non sembrava il tipo d’uomo alla ricerca di quello e basta; poteva blaterare quello che voleva sul farsi questa e quell’altra donna, su chi ci stava e chi no e su quante fossero le sue conquiste. Ma la sera prima, a bassa voce, aveva detto che voleva essere amato.

Era un bene che fosse Elias a mantenere le distanze, allora. Adam poteva farsi andare bene quella decisione, se proveniva da Elias.

“Hai cucinato tu?” gli chiese Adam dopo un paio di bocconi.

“Certo. Sono molto bravo a cucinare,” l’uomo tornò con rapidità alla sua solita aria altezzosa e auto celebrativa.

“Beato te, se non avessi il forno a microonde dovrei mangiare fuori tutte le sere.”

“Con qualcuno?” l’uomo mosse la forchetta nelle uova, ma non aveva ancora mangiato nulla.

“Non… Sempre con qualcuno. Anche da solo,” rispose Adam.

“Oh.”

“Magari prima che me ne vada potresti insegnarmi almeno a preparare le uova,” continuò Adam.

“Prima che te ne vada? Quando te ne vai?”

“Non so di preciso quando, ma prima o poi dovrò tornare a casa mia,” l’espressione di Elias fece intendere ad Adam che l’uomo non avesse più considerato quell’idea come possibile. Era talmente attonito che ad Adam venne quasi da chiedergli se stava bene.

“Perché? Non ti trovi bene qui? Non siamo stati ospitali?”

“Siete meravigliosi, ma non sono venuto qui con l’idea di invadere casa vostra e non andarmene più. E poi ho… La mia vita da riprendere.”

“Chissà cos’avrai da fare di tanto meglio piuttosto che stare qui…” Elias borbottò sotto i baffi torturando le sue uova con la forchetta ancora un po’.

“Ma se siamo amici tu puoi venire a trovarmi quando vuoi e io posso fare lo stesso, giusto?” Adam considerò per un attimo che dopo il suo articolo nessuno di quella famiglia avrebbe più voluto vederlo nemmeno da lontano. “E possiamo sentirci per telefono.”

Elias fece andare gli occhi qui e lì sul tavolo, in riflessione, poi annuì senza grande convinzione.


	3. Chapter 3

I fratelli lo chiamarono a gran voce.

Adam e Gabriel si guardarono stupiti.

Erano rimasti a parlare indisturbati per quasi un’ora, un record senza precedenti.

Gabriel gli aveva raccontato tutto del giorno in cui lui si era allontanato e le autorità locali non avevano perso tempo per cercare di sgomberare la casa e internare i fratelli.

“Adam!” l’urlo fu corale.

“Dove sono?” chiese Adam.

“Credo stiano giocando a volano o a pallavolo nella stanza con la rete.”

“Sarà meglio che vada a vedere cosa vogliono,” Adam si alzò dalla sedia.

“Fai attenzione, però. Tendono a… Giocare pesante. Beh, non c’è bisogno che te lo dica. Litigano quando respirano, figurati quando c’è di mezzo puro agonismo,” Gabriel recuperò un vecchio quaderno dal cassetto del tavolino accanto al divano e lo tenne attaccato al corpo schermandone la copertina.

Ad Adam diede l’idea di un diario scolastico, uno di quelli in cui le ragazze attaccavano foto, carte di caramelle mangiate e bigliettini ricevuti dal fidanzato. Distolse lo sguardo fingendosi ignaro.

“Vorrei tornare su questo argomento, Gabriel, se non ti dispiace, appena possibile,” disse Adam chiudendo il bloc-notes e infilzando la penna sulla copertina. “Vorrei sapere di più su quel giorno in cui stavano per sgomberare questa casa,” Adam ebbe un flash della porta sbarrata e ricordò Franz dire a Gabriel che _aveva dovuto per forza sapere, per forza aprire la porta._

“Che poi è praticamente il motivo per cui sto facendo questo,” Gabriel sollevò un angolo della bocca, “O meglio… Il motivo per cui spero che il tuo articolo mi faccia apparire come… Una persona normale. Così da rassicurare tutti.”

Adam annuì. Quella porta nascondeva ancora qualcosa, il diario che Gabriel aveva tra le mani nascondeva qualcosa, ogni stanza lì dentro nascondeva parte di quel grande segreto che era questa famiglia. E lui che all’inizio aveva pensato che questo incarico sarebbe stato la gioia di Allen, un puro flop.

Questo incarico poteva essere il colpo più grande della sua carriera.

Si avviò, prima fermandosi in camera sua per assicurarsi che il suo blocco ritornasse in valigia e poi andò alla ricerca dei fratelli. Le parole di Gabriel gli martellavano in testa; l’uomo si aspettava davvero che delle semplici parole potessero cambiare l’opinione che la gente aveva sui Thanatos.

Era pur vero che Adam con poche parole aveva distrutto la reputazione di molta gente; il fatto era che distruggere era molto più semplice che riabilitare, quella era una legge del giornalismo e dovevi avere un bel pelo sullo stomaco a fare quello che Adam aveva fatto per anni sapendo cosa comportava quella regola.

Nella mente dei lettori rimaneva più impressa l’accusa di omicidio, che la caduta di ogni prova a carico dell’imputato.

“Adam!” si sentì chiamare ancora.

Non fece in tempo ad alzare gli occhi che gli arrivò una racchetta in piena fronte.

Finì sdraiato a terra immergendosi nel pensiero coerente che forse quella era una punizione per tutti i pezzi con cui aveva sparato a zero sulle persone, che le accuse fossero fondate o meno.

“Oh, non ha i riflessi pronti,” mormorò la voce seria e descrittiva di Josef.

“È morto?” chiese Franz.

“MA CHE MORTO?” Adam scattò seduto, si premette una mano sulla testa. Con l’altra mano tastò alla ricerca della racchetta e si alzò con essa.

La brandì come una mazza da baseball. “CHI L’HA TIRATA?” urlò.

Tutti i fratelli si sparpagliarono per la stanza, compreso Elias.

“Calmo, Adam…” Josef mise le mani avanti, “Il contrasto è sorto per un increscioso incidente. Ma ad ogni modo è stato Franz,” indicò rapido il fratello. Franz si scagliò contro di lui.

Adam abbassò le spalle e la racchetta. “Non vale! Ehi!” li chiamò. “Toccava a me l’utilizzo di questa racchetta come arma impropria,” Gregor stava azzannando un polso di Josef e, tra le urla, nessuno stava ascoltando Adam.

“Hai la fronte rossa.”

Adam si voltò, Elias gli si stava riavvicinando con cautela. Aveva in mano la sua racchetta e il volano ed era vestito come un tennista, maglia e pantaloni corti bianchi. La stanza era troppo piccola perché ci fosse agio per un doppio a badminton, ma i quattro sembravano metterci molta serietà nel modo in cui affrontavano la partita.

“La racchetta ti ha fatto un bernoccolo,” Elias si toccò la fronte da solo per mostrargli dove.

Adam ne seguì il movimento e quando trovò il punto esatto saltò per aria. “Porca…!”

Elias sghignazzò, “La racchetta fa più male della padella. E anche del cigno impagliato,” disse come se avesse già provato tutti e tre i dolori.

Da dopo la loro colazione segreta, Elias gli si era tenuto a distanza tutta la mattina e il pomeriggio. Era la prima volta che si rivolgevano la parola in ore. Non avevano neanche pranzato insieme, perché i fratelli erano usciti in auto per lasciare lui e Gabriel a parlare da soli.

“Dove siete stati stamattina? Avete fatto una gita in campagna?” Adam lasciò la racchetta in un angolo, considerò l’idea di dividere i fratelli che ancora si azzuffavano, ma rinunciò con una scrollata di spalle.

“Ho accompagnato loro,” Elias indicò l’ammucchiata sul pavimento, Josef sotto gli altri due, “Dalle loro… Ragazze.”

Adam allargò le braccia, “Quindi conoscete delle ragazze, bene!” esagerò l’entusiasmo. “Dove le avete conosciute?”

“Alla casa di riposo, non saranno in vita ancora per molto,” Elias scosse la testa.

Alla fragorosa risata di Adam, l’uomo abbozzò un sorrisetto. Come fosse felice di aver fatto una battuta divertente.

“Elias… Ma dai… Davvero l’ospizio?” Adam si accertò che non fosse un’esagerazione, ma chissà perché sospettava che non lo fosse. “Perché vai a cercare compagnia all’ospizio?”

“Non io… Loro. Quella che avevo scelto io ha preferito Franz,” Adam non trovò più molto da ridere e si fece serio. “Ad ogni modo dovranno trovarsene altre, per ovvie ragioni,” disse Elias senza mascherare il tono compiaciuto.

“Sei andato a… Vedere se c’era qualche nuova signora a cui… Tenere compagnia?” si informò Adam più balbettante di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“No!” Elias rispose secco. “Ho accompagnato loro. Perché io guido e loro no. Io ho aspettato in macchina. Davvero.”

Si stava giustificando?

“Ok, ti credo, Elias,” disse svelto Adam, “Non era un’accusa. Io sono sicuro che puoi avere un appuntamento senza dover per forza ripiegare su una vecchia signora.”

“Beh, certo, lo so…” Elias cominciò, ma il suo viso si trasformò in una maschera di puro sbigottimento che mise Adam in allarme.

Troppo tardi.

Subito dopo un urlo disumano proveniente dalle sue spalle, Adam finì disteso per terra, bloccato da Franz e dagli altri due.

“Aiuto!” urlò Adam cercando di levarseli di dosso, ma gli veniva da ridere e questo gli levava le forze. In più faticava a respirare con le costole schiacciate. Gli arrivarono un paio di ceffoni e un morso, poi il peso diminuì. Ogni fratello fu spostato e rovesciato a lato, finché Adam non vide il viso di Elias comparire.

“Sei libero, Adam!” disse come per incitarlo alla fuga, ma perse l’equilibrio e gli finì addosso a sua volta.

“Ouh!” Adam emise l’ultimo rantolo prima che sia Josef che Franz si ributtassero a peso morto su di loro.

Adam si ritrovò Elias tra le gambe e non ci volle molto perché all’uomo la posizione facesse effetto. I suoi pantaloni corti erano leggeri e non indossava biancheria, come al solito.

Adam spalancò occhi e bocca, per qualche attimo incurante di tutto il resto a parte la grossa scoperta appena fatta che premeva su una sua coscia. Non ebbe il tempo di dare voce all’esclamazione che aveva sulla punta della lingua, però, perché Elias si scrollò i fratelli di dosso come avrebbe fatto un toro al rodeo e si rimise in piedi in un attimo.

Corse via.

“Elias!” lo chiamò Adam ancora sdraiato a terra. Tossì un paio di volte, diede uno schiaffo in testa a Franz per principio e poi corse dietro a Elias.

Lo trovò in fondo al corridoio, dove c’era il bagno, già barricato dentro.

“Elias!” bussò forte tre volte.

“Non posso!” rispose l’uomo con voce strozzata.

Ok, non era il momento di mettergli fretta. Si sedette contro il muro, a lato della porta, e attese che uscisse.

Pochi minuti dopo l’uomo aprì uno spiraglio e sbirciò fuori. Abbassò subito lo sguardo verso Adam che gli sorrise e arcuò le sopracciglia in un’espressione il più possibile complice.

“Sono spiacente,” disse Elias in tono mesto.

Adam alzò i palmi al cielo, “Di nuovo? Ti scusi sempre di qualcosa, perché?”

“Perché la situazione necessita di scuse!” esclamò Elias.

“No! Affatto!” Adam si alzò puntandosi contro alla parete. “Non per me. Non è successo niente di grave, Elias.”

Elias infilò le mani in tasca e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. La reazione di chi non era affatto convinto di ciò che gli era stato detto, ma un po’ ci sperava.

“Non è grave?” ripeté, stavolta guardando di fronte a sé.

Adam si appoggiò con la spalla al muro, per solidarietà infilò le mani in tasca anche lui. “Sai com’è, non è che non sappia come funzioni. Lo faccio anch’io.”

“Quante volte… Ehm… L’hai fatto da che sei qui?” chiese Elias curioso. Abbassò la voce e si guardò intorno come stessero progettando un omicidio.

“Non l’ho mai fatto…” rispose sinceramente Adam.

“Oh!” ora sì che Elias lo stava guardando negli occhi. “Mai?” chiese con la stessa veemenza che avrebbe messo nel chiedere ad Adam perché avesse deciso di non respirare più.

Adam rise, “Ok, forse tu lo fai un po’ più spesso del normale, ma…” Adam considerò quanto aggiungere con cautela, “Voglio dire… Ognuno ci fa quello che vuole con la propria… Attrezzatura.”

Un piccolo sbuffo dal naso a reprimere una risatina. “Attrezzatura,” disse Elias soppesando il termine con un certo interesse. “Beh, la mia attrezzatura è notevole e…”

Adam annuì ancora prima che Elias finisse il discorso.

“E la devo usare spesso…”

Bene, l’uomo aveva ristabilito in fretta la sua usuale nonchalance, e Adam lo preferiva così.

I fratelli giunsero come una mandria imbufalita dal fondo del corridoio, facendo tremare pavimento e pareti. Elias e Adam si guardarono e poi corsero avanti per non farsi raggiungere.

 

 

La sera a tavola, per la prima volta, Adam si rese conto che pranzi, cene e colazioni familiari gli sarebbero mancate. Probabile che fosse una specie di droga; una volta provata era difficile smettere. Finché aveva conosciuto solo le delizie dei pasti solitari da forno a microonde non si era mai preoccupato di cosa si stesse perdendo.

Ma aveva il sospetto che qualsiasi altro pasto in famiglia non sarebbe stato esattamente come quelli coi Thanatos.

Gregor barò sul tempo d’utilizzo del piatto del cane, causando un lungo monologo di Josef sull’onestà, citando anche Cicerone. Le facce che Elias fece durante tutto il discorso del fratello obbligarono Adam a morsicarsi un labbro per non scoppiare a ridere. Da sotto il tavolo Adam gli diede un colpetto per farlo smettere ed Elias emise un verso più simile ad una risata di quelli fatti fino a quel momento. Josef non fu contento della cosa.

Durante il pasto Adam prese il piatto con pollo e verdure e servì sia se stesso che Elias. Nel piatto di Elias cascarono due broccoli che Adam si affrettò ad infilzare con la sua forchetta e a mangiare al posto di Elias, visto che a lui non piacevano.

Elias rubò dal piatto di Adam due patate. “Per ristabilire l’equilibrio,” commentò Adam guardando l’uomo masticare.

“Esatto,” rispose Elias.

“Perché non finisci il pollo, è lì da dieci minuti sarà congelato,” lo sgridò Adam.

“È una coscia e la coscia è buona solo se si mangia nel piatto del cane, Adam,” pronunciò il suo nome con enfasi, come a sottolineare la stupidità della sua domanda, “Ed io non ho il piatto del cane perché il primo ad usarlo è sempre Gregor.”

“Ma tu non sei il fratello più grande e più saggio?” gli ricordò Adam, “Di sicuro puoi sopportare di usare il piatto per ultimo. Soprattutto visto…?” Adam sollevò le sopracciglia allusivo. Elias lo guardò una volta, due, tre, corrugò le sopracciglia.

Alla quarta volta emise un “Oooh, già!” annuendo.

Gabriel li stava guardando ad occhi sgranati, tanto che Adam quasi si sentì imbarazzato.

“È un nostro segreto, Gabriel, è inutile che fai quella faccia,” disse Elias.

Adam si pizzicò il naso tra due dita e fece un gesto verso Gabriel sventolando una mano, sperando che l’uomo lasciasse correre.

 

 

“Tu vuoi scatenare la guerra, di’ la verità,” disse Adam dando un calcio alla palla che rotolò placida verso Elias. La serata era fresca ma non gelida ed erano usciti a muoversi un po’ invece che restare in salotto per la lettura prima di andare a dormire.

“Se i tuoi fratelli scoprono i tuoi piatti non ti basterà una cassaforte per tenerli al sicuro,” aggiunse Adam. Gli ritornò la palla e la stoppò con il dorso della gamba.

“Posso badare ai miei fratelli tutti insieme, sono molto più forte di loro,” Elias si strinse nelle spalle.

“Ok, sono d’accordo. Io però eviterei lo stesso…”

“Tu temi i miei fratelli perché sei piccolo e delicato,” disse Elias.

Adam gli tirò una pallonata che Elias parò con la pianta del piede.

“Io non sono piccolo e delicato,” Adam allargò le braccia, “In questi giorni i tuoi fratelli mi hanno riempito di botte, mi hanno lanciato addosso di tutto, ho fatto una doccia gelata e ho perfino resistito al monologo di Josef, stasera,” puntò alla sua sinistra in ricordo della cena appena superata. “Cos’altro devo fare per essere accettato dai Thanatos?” scherzò.

“Oh, tu sei già stato accettato,” Elias alzò una spalla come fosse scontato. “Sei molto accettato,” corresse tossicchiando, “Ma se hai bisogno di essere difeso, io posso difenderti. Voglio dire… Posso accertarmi che nessuno ti picchi con animali impagliati.”

Adam rimase fermo col piede sul pallone, le mani che piano piano si raffreddavano anche se nascoste nelle tasche. La notte stava scendendo rapida. E un altro giorno se ne stava andando.

“Vuoi proteggermi?” disse a voce alta Adam perché la frase risuonasse anche alle sue orecchie così perfetta e significativa com’era previsto che fosse.

Considerando che tra le sue esperienze c’era stato un compagno che l’aveva quasi strangolato, l’idea che Elias volesse proteggerlo gli sembrò per nulla irritante.

“Sì,” rispose Elias con un’altra alzata di spalle.

 

 

Le notti trascorse lì non erano state molte, ma Adam cominciava a risentirne. La casa era gelida già per quanto era grande e per il fatto che aveva molti spiragli nei muri e nelle finestre, ma di notte diventava quasi un tuffo nella neve.

Adam si era avvolto in un paio di maglie pesanti e stava utilizzando suo malgrado la coperta che di solito teneva arrotolata sotto la testa come cuscino, ma serviva a poco e in più era un cumulo di polvere. Se si fosse svegliato un’altra volta battendo i denti sarebbe andato a cercare Gabriel e gli avrebbe chiesto qualche coperta in più.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto per l’ennesima volta; la sua schiena era un unico brivido e non aveva dormito che per qualche minuto.

Si liberò dell’inutile coperta tossendo per la polvere e fece per scendere. Nel farlo diede un colpo in testa ad Elias, seduto per terra attaccato al bordo del letto.

L’uomo non fece una piega.

“Cazzo, scusami, ti ho fatto male?” Adam gli toccò una spalla. “Ma che ci fai qui?”

“Ho avuto un incubo ed è stato peggio di qualsiasi altro. Terribile. Stavolta era l’uccello-Gabriel a violentare me.”

Adam scosse la testa, come se il racconto appena sentito fosse il residuo del suo sonno irrequieto. Non si sentiva nemmeno in grado di chiedere all’uomo di che diavolo stesse parlando. “Elias, mi dispiace,” cercò di raccapezzarsi e offrire supporto, “Vuoi…? Vuoi che andiamo di sotto in cucina e parliamo un po’? Vuoi bere qualcosa di caldo?”

Fu intenerito all’idea che stavolta Elias avesse scelto lui come conforto dopo un brutto sogno, invece degli animali.

“No, tu sei molto infreddolito, Adam, ecco una coperta.” Elias gli passò un fardello arrotolato allungando le mani sopra alla testa, senza voltarsi.

“Non so come ringraziarti, Elias,” Adam si abbracciò al morbido tessuto che non era sporco né impolverato e aveva lo stesso odore di Elias. L’uomo gli aveva detto di volerlo proteggere, forse aveva già cominciato.

Adam aprì il plaid sul letto.

“Elias, se è la tua coperta ora starai al freddo, perché non vieni sotto anche tu? Non puoi sederti a terra, ti prenderai il raffreddore,” Adam lo scosse per una spalla.

“Difficilmente posso stare in quel letto così piccolo, non trovi? Finirei per starti appiccicato.”

Per convincerlo, Adam tentò con una carta mai utilizzata in tutta la sua vita. Anche una piuttosto intelligente; si complimentò tra sé e sé con faccia compiaciuta alle spalle dell’uomo.

“Lo so che non ti piaccio, l’ho capito, Elias,” dichiarò con voce ferma e con rammarico, “Ma che ti costa stare qui per una notte? Almeno non moriamo di freddo… Io non muoio di freddo,” sperò di aver mosso quell’istinto protettivo dell’uomo.

Elias voltò la testa, così che Adam poté scorgerne solo il profilo. La luce tenue della lampada che lasciava sempre accesa ogni tanto perdeva d’intensità dando l’impressione di volersi spegnere. E dando ai lineamenti di Elias un che di solenne.

“E di notte questa casa mi mette anche un po’ paura,” aggiunse Adam per completare l’immagine del ragazzo indifeso, “Non ci crederai ma l’altra volta mi è sembrato di sentire una gallina belare, mentre passava davanti alla mia porta. Sembrava avesse anche gli zoccoli…” quello era vero però.

“Ok, resto nel letto con te finché non ti addormenti,” acconsentì Elias interrompendolo.

Solo in quel preciso istante Adam realizzò che era stato lui stesso ad invitarlo nel suo letto. Lui che aveva stabilito di non fare cazzate all’interno di quella casa, lui che aveva stabilito di stare lontano da Elias che appariva così facile da ferire.

Perché l’aveva fatto?

Semplice. Perché era facile tenere lontane da lui le persone, se di quelle persone non gliene fregava niente. Ma come riuscire ad allontanare Elias? Con lui non riusciva ad essere il solito bastardo, il Towers che uccideva con le parole.

L’uomo rimase qualche secondo in piedi accanto al letto, poi prese respiro e si infilò accanto a lui; si mise sdraiato sulla schiena con le mani sul petto e lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. “Dormi ora,” disse.

Adam, ancora seduto e quasi sul bordo del materasso, perché in quel letto l’uomo risultava gigantesco, ridacchiò silenzioso per la serietà con cui Elias si era accollato l’impresa. Molto cauto si adagiò lui stesso sulla schiena con il volto rigido verso l’alto.

“Non stai dormendo,” sussurrò Elias dopo qualche minuto.

“Dammi tempo!” ribatté Adam, “Non posso mica dormire a comando.”

“Ma se tieni gli occhi aperti…”

“Come fai a sapere che ho gli occhi aperti se non mi stai nemmeno guardando,” lo riprese Adam.

“Sento le tue palpebre che sbattono,” spiegò Elias, “Sono molto irritanti.”

“Ma smettila!” Adam rise. “Piuttosto cerca tu di dormire, sarai esausto a furia di svegliarti perché continui a sognare cose agghiaccianti.”

“Io non voglio dormire! Non vicino a te!”

“Mi spieghi quale sarebbe il problema? Hai paura?” lo sfidò Adam.

“Io non ho paura di niente,” la risposta scontata dell’uomo arrivò che Adam l’aveva già pensata nella sua testa. Era così adorabile in tutta la sua prevedibilità per quanto riguardava le reazioni basilari di un essere umano. Perché per tutto il resto Elias era tutt’altro che prevedibile.

“Beh, se non vuoi dormire qui qualche problema ce l’avrai, visto che dormivi tranquillo con tuo fratello…”

“Tu non sei mio fratello,” Elias stabilì l’ovvio.

E Adam lo punzecchiò di più, scoprendosi incapace di fermarsi, perché i botta e risposta che seguivano la logica di Elias erano quanto di più divertente e stimolante avesse mai provato. “Sono sempre un uomo quindi che problema c’è?”

Elias grugnì voltando il viso dal soffitto alla porta per non guardare Adam.

“Lo sai,” Adam rincarò la dose, “Non mi sono dimenticato che la prima volta che mi hai visto mi hai scambiato per una donna. E che hai detto che non c’era niente di male perché le donne sono belle e profumano. Ricordo bene?”

“Già,” un borbottio.

“Quindi sono bello e profumo,” asserì Adam.

Qualche secondo di silenzio. “Già,” emerse la voce di Elias nel buio come se si sentisse costretto ad ammettere una scomoda verità.

“Ma io non sono una donna.”

“Già,” stavolta la risposta fu più rapida.

“Ti dispiace molto avermi baciato, l’altra volta?” Non stava più cercando di stuzzicarlo. No, questa domanda era genuino interesse riguardo alla risposta. Più Elias lo avesse tenuto al suo posto, più Adam avrebbe trovato facile restarci. Non era certo tipo da mettersi l’orgoglio sotto le scarpe e chiedere in ginocchio le attenzioni di qualcuno…

“No.”

Adam si sentì salire il cuore in gola e si diede del coglione, vista la solerzia con cui il suo corpo decideva di fare l’esatto opposto di quello che la sua mente riteneva ragionevole.

“Ma non avrei dovuto farlo,” disse Elias.

Oh, e questa cos’era, delusione? Tristezza? Adam sentì anche una punta di rabbia verso se stesso, che mai nella vita si era dovuto sentir dire da qualcuno che lui non andava bene perché era un uomo.

Ma il suo silenzio non bloccò Elias. “Io non sono stupido, Adam, ho sempre saputo con chi provarci. Non ci ho mai provato con le bellissime ragazze che sembrano top model o le signore di città eleganti e raffinate. So con chi potrei avere delle speranze. E comunque spesso non ho speranze neanche con quelle che scelgo io,” proseguì sempre con la testa voltata verso la porta, “E tu sei la versione maschile di tutto ciò che non è alla mia portata, Adam. Tu sei bello, e quando ti ho baciato non ti sei spostato. Questo è molto strano. Voglio dire… Sapevo che poteva succedere,” cercò di recuperare dandosi un tono, “Ma non… Non me l’aspettavo.”

Adam stava stritolando tra le dita la coperta. La lasciò, cercando di rilassarsi. Doveva dire qualcosa, ma era nella totale incapacità di muovere le labbra. Il suo cervello gli stava dicendo di dire all’uomo esattamente quanto sbagliata fosse la conclusione da lui tratta e nel contempo gli stava anche dicendo che in quel modo tutti i propositi di tenersi a distanza sarebbero crollati miseramente.

Elias lo faceva impazzire quando faceva l’arrogante narcisista. Ma questa versione così molto più realistica, inerme e insicura, mostrata solo a lui con così tanta spontaneità gli stava bloccando il respiro.

“Perciò sei molto gentile a volermi essere amico, Adam, e a voler essere amico di tutti i miei fratelli, ma sarà molto triste quando te ne andrai… E tu te ne andrai. Ti ho detto che non devi innamorarti di me. Ma neanch’io voglio innamorarmi di te.”

Adam si era sempre definito un insensibile e un tipo in grado di stare lontano da qualsiasi rapporto affettuoso per sua sola volontà.

Ma no, non era stata sua volontà. Era che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora conosciuto Elias.

“Quindi non…” Adam si schiarì la voce, “Non è già successo, giusto?”

“Cosa?”

“Che ti sei innamorato di me,” Adam aveva rinunciato a seguire qualsiasi saggio suggerimento della parte razionale di sé. Non aveva più orecchie per quella, perché stava ascoltando solo Elias.

“No,” la risposta nel tono identico a quello che avrebbe usato un bambino di fronte ad un danno da lui stesso appena fatto.

_Sei stato tu?_

_No._

“Ok,” annuì Adam. “Allora la situazione è ancora recuperabile.”

“A meno che tu non sia già innamorato di me,” continuò Elias. Riportò il viso al soffitto, ma Adam poté avvertire i fugaci sguardi di sottecchi in sua direzione che l’uomo stava cercando così tanto di limitare.

“Questo è difficile da stabilire,” disse Adam.

“In che senso?” per la prima volta Elias non si trattenne dal guardarlo, il volto tutto girato dalla sua parte, con la guancia quasi appoggiata al materasso.

“Posso abbracciarti?” gli chiese Adam. Sgorgò dal cuore, un desiderio latente che aspettava solo il momento buono per essere espresso. Che fosse il momento buono era un’idea tutta sua e non poté trattenerla.

Elias deglutì. Le labbra strette e gli occhi grandi e spauriti comunicarono che non era ben sicuro di come affrontare la situazione. Ma annuì lento.

Forse entrambi stavano facendo di un semplice momento, un momento buono.

Nel tempo che passò dal voltarsi verso l’uomo al cingergli la vita con un braccio, Adam pensò che non si stava comportando correttamente. Un pensiero che lo abbandonò non appena appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’uomo e assorbì parte di quel calore. Il letto divenne infine confortevole, per la prima volta in tutte quelle notti; il respiro che abbassava e alzava il petto di Elias sotto alla sua mano una piacevole musica.

“Ora sto bene,” mormorò Adam prima di poter frenare la lingua, “Sei caldo. È bello abbracciarti.”

Involontario o meno, il verso soddisfatto che sfuggì dalle labbra di Adam fu inequivocabile.

“Posso… Posso abbracciarti anch’io?” chiese Elias titubante.

“Ti prego.”

La rapidità con cui Elias si voltò su un fianco e lo prese tra le braccia espose con chiarezza quanto quel desiderio fosse condiviso da entrambi. Elias lo stava stringendo proprio come fosse un orsacchiotto di peluche.

Adam scommise sul fatto che Elias avesse gli occhi chiusi e che non l’avrebbe lasciato andare più.

L’uomo lo stava facendo sentire la creatura più preziosa del mondo, una cosa da non dare per scontata, perché non si poteva avere tutti i giorni. Chi meglio di Elias sapeva che un vero abbraccio non si chiedeva a chiunque?

Adam nascose il viso nel suo collo e si godette quella stretta senza preoccuparsi di contare i minuti che passavano.

“Devo lasciarti andare?” gli chiese Elias.

“Non se non vuoi.”

“Oh. Non voglio,” dichiarò l’uomo. “Però temo di dover… Devo…” Elias allentò la presa.

Ad Adam non ci volle molto per comprendere il problema di Elias, visto che gli stava premendo contro la pancia. Certo, se di norma l’uomo si eccitava guardandolo, al momento doveva essere sull’orlo della follia. E nonostante fosse un pensiero infantile, Adam gioì della reazione.

“Io preferirei che tu continuassi ad abbracciarmi,” gli sussurrò Adam all’orecchio. “Ti va?” Lo baciò sul collo e sentì l’uomo gemere come se stesse piangendo. Infilò una mano sotto al suo pigiama per accarezzargli l’ampia schiena. Un altro gemito e Elias vibrò sotto alle sue dita.

“Stringimi, così,” lo invitò Adam completando l’abbraccio e avvinghiandosi a lui anche con le gambe. Mosse i fianchi ricevendo in risposta un rantolio affannato. Elias si spinse contro di lui facendolo rotolare sulla schiena. Premette col peso del suo corpo mentre Adam si aggrappava alle sue spalle cercando presa con le dita, con le unghie.

Quell’abbraccio caldo e sensuale nascondeva molto più trasporto di una qualsiasi delle notti trascorse nel letto dei suoi amanti. Non avrebbe voluto, ma pensò ad Allen e alla sua insistenza sul diventare una coppia.

Da una parte c’erano persone che avrebbero accettato di stare con qualcuno solo per non restare soli e avere un compagno da esibire, dall’altra parte c’era questa sensazione e tutte le promesse che portava.

“Baciami,” disse Adam, la voce roca inframmezzata dai sospiri; era eccitato anche lui, come lo era Elias. Se aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di non far progredire l’abbraccio, al momento era del tutto dimenticata, persa nella voglia disperata di baciare quella bocca.

L’uomo lo cercò per tentativi, goffo; con gli occhi chiusi toccò naso, mento, guancia. Si posò sulle labbra di Adam con un verso di apprezzamento, infine, come se non si aspettasse di trovarle, come se non si aspettasse l’improvvisa sensazione provata.

Non si era mai veramente soffermato sulla caratteristica che accumunava tutti i Thanatos, il labbro leporino; ad Adam non fregava nulla e a furia di stare con loro anche l’iniziale attenzione che poteva essere attirata dalla particolarità era scemata.

Baciare Elias focalizzò l’interesse di Adam non solo su quello, ma sui baffi dell’uomo e sui canini appuntiti. Visto che Elias si era bloccato non appena le loro bocche si erano incontrate, Adam lo stava invitando ad usare la lingua e non a stare lì impalato con la bocca semiaperta.

Sorrise all’immobilità dell’uomo, non per scherno, ma perché ogni suo gesto, nonostante la situazione, era privo di malizia.

“Toccami,” gli disse Adam, cercando di rendere la richiesta chiara, seppure pronunciandola nella bocca dell’uomo. Elias gemette e lo strinse di nuovo a sé, invece, incapace di trattenersi oltre. Sussultò, emettendo versi che risuonarono quasi sofferenti. Come quelli frutto di un piacere intenso mai provato prima. Stavolta non stava venendo da solo, in fretta, e chiuso dentro un bagno.

Adam gli infilò le dita nella massa di morbidi ricci, mentre l’uomo si muoveva ancora in una serie di languide carezze che seguirono l’orgasmo. Ancora ansimante poi si abbandonò su di lui, scaldandogli un orecchio col respiro.

“Tutto bene?” azzardò Adam qualche secondo dopo. Gli stava accarezzando la testa e il collo in una sorta di tenerezza post rapporto che per lui era del tutto sconosciuta. Nemmeno c’era stato un rapporto. E nemmeno era venuto lui.

La testa di Elias annuì sotto alle sue dita. Si schiarì la voce e gli parlò solleticandogli i capelli davanti all’orecchio. “Tu hai una grande quantità di richieste, Adam.”

Adam corrugò le sopracciglia per un attimo ignaro, poi comprese e alzò i palmi al cielo. “A chi altro dovrei chiedere di baciarmi e toccarmi se ci sei tu qui?”

“Fare tutto insieme non è possibile,” questa voce resa roca dal piacere e abbassata ad un sussurro per il timore infondato di svegliare qualcuno era sexy da morire. Adam ondeggiò languido contro di lui mentre ridacchiava alla frase.

“Sì che è possibile, piano piano te lo spiego,” il collo di Elias era lì, lo invitava a mordicchiarlo. Non aveva alcuna fretta di toglierselo di dosso, così riprese il gioco interrotto.

Elias fece una smorfia guardando verso il basso, tra i loro due corpi.

“Che c’è?”

“Non ho un altro pigiama e questo è inutilizzabile ormai.”

Adam scoppiò in una risata. Questa era la più improbabile conversazione durante il sesso che si potesse avere e tra loro due sembrava pura logica.

“Levati i pantaloni,” disse Adam, “Anzi levati tutto.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ti preferisco nudo,” ribatté Adam. Le sopracciglia arcuate in un’espressione che sperava esprimesse la banalità della risposta.

“Oh. E tu… Tu ti spogli?” domandò Elias.

Adam lo spinse per le spalle facendolo mettere seduto su di lui. Alzò il busto e si mise ad armeggiare coi bottoni del suo pigiama. Elias guardava ora le sue mani, ora il suo viso ora il soffitto fingendo indifferenza. Quando la camicia fu aperta, Adam poggiò entrambe le mani aperte sul suo petto e lo accarezzò fino al ventre, baciandolo sul collo, poi scendendo a sfregare il viso contro la peluria che lì lo ricopriva.

Infilò le dita nell’elastico dei pantaloni e li tirò verso il basso. Elias si appoggiò a lui, un po’ perse l’equilibrio, un po’ si resse su una mano, alla fine li fece scivolare lungo le gambe e li tolse.

Adam li usò a mo’ di straccio per pulirlo e li buttò a terra. “Tu non porti mai biancheria intima, eh?”

“No.”

“È sexy,” commentò Adam.

“Adam?”

“Mh?” Adam riprese a baciarlo sul collo.

“Sei ancora eccitato.”

“Certo che lo sono, se vuoi ti dico anche il perché. Perché mi piaci da impazzire,” Adam lo guardò dal basso leccandosi le labbra. Non stava esagerando e non gli stava facendo il favore di farlo sentire desiderabile. Elias era desiderabile. Non solo per i suoi infantili e terribili difetti, la sua testardaggine da bovino, la sua arroganza e l’impossibilità di domarlo, ma anche per il suo corpo tanto goffo nelle movenze quanto accogliente, caldo e affamato d’affetto nell’intimità.

Dio, se solo ripensava all’abbraccio di qualche minuto prima.

“Mi è piaciuto guardarti venire,” disse all’uomo e lo sentì deglutire sotto alla sua bocca.

“Tu non…?” chiese Elias.

“No. Devo farlo da solo o vuoi toccarmi tu?” Adam era piuttosto certo che Elias non sarebbe arrivato a tanto. Ed era già pronto a non prendersela, anche perché di sicuro aveva tra le braccia un uomo alla sua prima esperienza con un altro essere umano, non solo alla prima esperienza con un altro uomo.

Ma Elias non si rifiutò, anzi sembrò eccitarsi ancora.

Tornarono a sdraiarsi entrambi. Elias tentò un paio di approcci voltandosi su un fianco e poi alzandosi su un gomito, non ben sicuro di dove infilare la mano.

Adam si sollevò la maglia scoprendosi, gli prese una mano e se la appoggiò sull’addome.

Elias lo toccò con reverenza, grato di averlo lì sdraiato accanto a lui e Adam lo sentì in ogni carezza. Il viso dell’uomo sempre solcato da un’espressione smargiassa era addolcito nell’adorazione. Non era neanche tanto incerto come Adam si era aspettato, probabilmente reso più sicuro dal permesso concessogli.

Adam curò i mutamenti nella sua espressione, anche se Elias non lo guardava in volto. Si guardava la mano con cui lo stava accarezzando e guardava rapito il suo corpo. Con ampi movimenti passò su ogni parte scoperta e poi si infilò sotto alla maglia sfiorando tutto il resto. Adam chiuse gli occhi mormorando il suo nome. E quando Elias lo vide inarcare la schiena per aver toccato con più decisione un fianco o un capezzolo tornò più volte a ripetere l’azione dimostrando che non era solo la rapida soddisfazione del suo piacere che aveva cercato.

“Elias, ti prego,” implorò Adam spostandogli la mano in basso.

“Oh, già, scusa,” disse l’uomo come se si fosse momentaneamente distratto e fosse appena stato riportato coi piedi per terra.

Adorabile che si fosse perso ad accarezzarlo.

La mano di Elias gli fece avere una reazione che quasi lo spaventò. Si aggrappò alle coperte sotto alle sue dita e l’uomo l’aveva giusto afferrato, niente di più. Per Adam fu come uno scossone a tutto il suo corpo. Diede il merito all’alto livello di eccitazione raggiunto, alla situazione che lo stava intrigando da quando si era svegliato e si era ritrovato Elias in camera, al fatto che prima di raggiungere l’isola il suo corpo era abituato a non dover attendere giorni prima di ricevere le dovute attenzioni.

Elias iniziò un rapido movimento a stantuffo e Adam si risvegliò dall’incanto. “Woah!” rise, “Piano… Piano Elias. Ma tu lo fai così? A secco e veloce?”

Elias sembrò non comprendere la domanda.

Adam gli prese la mano e gli leccò il palmo. “Prova ora.”

La mano scivolò meglio, Elias rallentò e la cosa che eccitò Adam ancora di più fu vederlo leccarsi il palmo più volte per inumidirsi come lui gli aveva mostrato.

Lo baciò quando raggiunse l’orgasmo. Si accorse che Elias stava venendo insieme a lui e cercò di toccarlo, ma l’uomo si sottrasse accarezzandosi da solo fino alla fine. Dopo rimasero a riprendere fiato fronte contro fronte, il letto e la stanza ora tanto caldi da poter essere usati come sauna.

 

 

 

Il primo pensiero che attraversò Adam quando riaprì gli occhi fu Elias.

Di sicuro nel letto non c’era.

Sollevò il capo dal materasso e cercò nella stanza.

L’uomo doveva essere sgattaiolato via senza farsi sentire e aveva fatto sparire ogni traccia di sé. Adam fece correre lo sguardo su materasso e lenzuolo. Beh, non proprio ogni traccia.

E lui doveva aver dormito come un sasso se non l’aveva sentito andarsene.

Poi cominciarono le urla.

Che erano tipiche in casa Thanatos, ma non di quella intensità, tanto forti da udirle al secondo piano. La possibilità che fosse successo qualcosa di grave lo fece saltare fuori dal letto e, così com’era, infilarsi pantaloni e maglia.

Scese le scale ed uscì in cortile.

Era il caos.

Franz stava rincorrendo Gabriel armato di un bastone. Elias rincorreva Franz nel tentativo di salvare il fratello. Josef aveva iniziato il suo giro di corsa, incurante di tutto e Gregor stava rinchiuso nella gabbia centrale.

Adam scese le scale e corse verso la gabbia. La sensazione che quanto accaduto fosse serio, e non la solita lite tra fratelli, lo inquietò. Perché i Thanatos già si facevano male quando scherzavano tra loro, una vera rissa poteva portare gravi danni.

“Gregor,” lo chiamò attaccandosi alle sbarre. L’uomo era riverso a terra, un rivolo di sangue gli correva lungo la fronte. Rantolava quindi era cosciente.

Adam aprì svelto la gabbia, mentre Elias atterrava Franz in quello stesso momento.

Le urla dell’uomo “Gregor è pazzo! È pazzo! E tu anche, Gabriel. Non possiamo fidarci! Sarà la fine di tutto!” fendettero l’aria arrivando fino alla gabbia dove lui stava cercando di sollevare Gregor.

Seguirono altri versi strazianti e una caotica rissa in cui Elias sollevò un polverone armato di una padella; poi tutto si placò così com’era cominciato.

“Merda, ma che è successo? Gregor, stai bene?” lo tirò per una gamba e lo sostenne mentre usciva dalla gabbia.

“Non ho detto niente di male,” si lamentò Gregor con una mano premuta sulla fronte, “Tu p-piaci anche a Franz, perché se l’è presa così? Mi ha dato un bastone in testa… Un bastone!”

Ad Adam parve che l’uso del bastone avesse lasciato Gregor più addolorato del consueto uso degli animali impagliati. Come se già solo da quello si potesse comprendere la differenza di questa lite rispetto a tutte le altre.

Arrivò anche Gabriel, zoppicante, mancante di una manica della camicia e sporco di terra dalla testa ai piedi.

“Franz è… Molto attaccato a ciò che conosce,” disse in tono dispiaciuto verso Adam, “Teme i cambiamenti di qualsiasi natura siano.”

Adam cercò lo sguardo di Elias, l’uomo abbassò il suo, stringendo le labbra e infilando le mani in tasca.

“Abbiamo avuto una divergenza di opinioni,” disse ancora Gabriel, con un dito accertandosi di avere tutti i denti.

“Per colpa mia?” Adam chiese cercando un’interpretazione alle parole di Gregor e alla faccia di Elias.

“Non preoccuparti, Adam, davvero,” Gabriel alzò una mano e la scosse.

Per la seconda volta Elias lo guardò e poi distolse gli occhi, come se sapesse ma non potesse parlare.

 

Nel corso della mattinata le cose tornarono alla semi-normalità tipica di casa.

Franz si rinchiuse nella sua stanza borbottando qualcosa su un sacco di piatti che andavano rincollati insieme.

“I tre piatti che mi ha tirato dietro,” commentò Gregor.

Adam annuì solidale proseguendo a medicare la testa di Gregor con ciò che c’era in casa, alcol su un tovagliolo di carta.

Lasciò Gregor alla macchina da cucire senza essere riuscito a carpirgli neanche un’informazione in più.

Chiese a Josef dove fosse Elias e questi lo spedì nel bosco dicendogli “Da quelle parti, deve essersi nascosto come al solito.”

Adam riuscì a trovarlo lungo lo stesso sentiero che avevano percorso insieme il primo giorno, al suo arrivo; l’uomo era seduto su un tronco, le mani sulle ginocchia, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo avanti.

“Ehi,” lo chiamò Adam, “Sei in meditazione?”

“Oh, Adam,” l’uomo gli indirizzò un tremolio delle labbra che poteva passare per un sorriso. Sembrava che tutto l’imbarazzo della notte trascorsa insieme fosse piombato su di lui solo adesso.

Adam si sedette sul tronco accanto a lui e Elias si fece qualche centimetro più a lato.

“Che diavolo fai, Elias?”

“Niente,” l’uomo si tamburellò sulle ginocchia guardandosi attorno, guardando a terra, tra le cime degli alberi.

“Stai per rifilarmi la stronzata del rifiuto del mattino dopo?” curioso, Adam credeva che un’evenienza del genere non sarebbe importata. Ma non era così, forse questa era la prima volta in cui si stava arrabbiando con Elias. “Stai per dirmi che non dovevamo, che è successo per sbaglio, che è sbagliato?”

Elias aprì la bocca, ma tentennò. La richiuse. La riaprì. Si voltò verso di lui, “Io no… Tu stai per farlo?” deglutì a fatica.

“Elias… Io stavo per salutarti infilandoti la lingua in bocca, tanto per usare una finezza, ma tu ti sei allontanato,” lo riprese Adam.

“Oh. Posso starti vicino anche se non siamo a letto insieme?” domandò corrugando la fronte.

“Che dici? Certo che puoi.”

Elias si spostò riavvicinandosi a lui. E di nuovo esibì quel sorriso imbarazzato. “Credevo che la tua fosse una concessione solo per i momenti intimi.”

“La fai suonare come il pass per un concerto,” Adam scosse la testa. “Vieni qui,” gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò sulla sua spalla. “Lo sai che la prima regola dei momenti intimi è non lasciare mai il letto senza avvertire.”

Che puttanata. Lui l’aveva fatto decine di volte, anzi era la sua regola principale. Quella mattina svegliandosi da solo nel letto aveva provato… Ansia?

La stessa provata quando Elias si era allontanato da lui qualche minuto prima.

Che stava succedendo?

“Il conflitto di stamattina è stato piuttosto intenso,” Elias inclinò la testa all’aggettivo per dargli enfasi, “Gregor se l’è vista brutta. Mi ero alzato per andare in bagno, ma quando li ho sentiti litigare sono sceso. Di solito ci va sempre di mezzo Gabriel. Sono il fratello maggiore e devo proteggerlo.”

Adam gli accarezzò la testa. “Cos’è successo, Elias?”

L’uomo raddrizzò la schiena e inarcò il collo, in profonda riflessione. “Gregor e Gabriel vorrebbero… Ecco… Vorrebbero che tu conoscessi la famiglia un po’ meglio. Mentre Franz pensa non sia una buona idea. Josef è neutrale.”

“Farmi conoscere la famiglia… Che significa, Elias?”

“Farti sapere cose che ancora non sai, in modo che tu ti senta parte del gruppo. Gregor e Gabriel si fidano di te, altrimenti non l’avrebbero proposto.”

“E tu? Tu ti fidi di me?” la domanda meschina lasciò le sue labbra senza alcuna vergogna. Si sarebbe vergognato più tardi, dopo che Elias gli avesse risposto.

“Non voglio che tu sappia. Ma non perché non mi fido di te,” dichiarò Elias. “E questo è tutto ciò che ti dirò. Non chiedermi più nulla perché tanto non ti risponderò.”

“Ok, Elias, non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a dirmi nulla,” lo rassicurò Adam. Voltò il viso per baciarlo sulla guancia. L’uomo si girò veloce per reclamare quel bacio promessogli come saluto.

Il sole era più caldo del giorno prima e stava filtrando tra le fronde.

Davvero era gioia quella che provava al pensiero che lo volevano nella famiglia?

Davvero era lì a scambiarsi tenerezze con uno strano uomo che gli aveva scombinato i pensieri nel giro di pochissimi giorni?

Davvero quell’uomo gli stava tenendo una mano appoggiata alla guancia, mentre lo baciava come fosse il principe azzurro delle fiabe?

Davvero stava pensando, per la prima volta, che in nome della sua carriera non voleva perdere tutto questo?


	4. Chapter 4

Adam non poteva credere ai suoi occhi eppure ce l’aveva lì in braccio, la stava toccando, accarezzando per la precisione.

Cercò di comunicare con la strana gallina come faceva di solito coi cani, una serie di versi incomprensibili molto infantili. Quella lo guardò e grugnì facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Sei qui, Adam?”

Guardò verso la porta, “Elias!” lo salutò senza contenere l’entusiasmo. “Non mi hai mai detto di questa meraviglia,” alzò la gallina col muso da maiale e la mostrò a Elias.

“Ti piacciono le galline?” chiese sospettoso Elias.

“Questa soprattutto! È bellissima, ma da dove è spuntata fuori? Che cosa le è successo?”

“Dovresti chiedere a Gabriel,” Elias gli sembrò di nuovo schivo e furtivo, come se stesse cercando di trattenere una parola di troppo. E Adam non volle metterlo in agitazione. Appoggiò a terra la gallina con delicatezza e le diede un buffetto sul capo roseo.

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che le stranezze che accomunavano i Thanatos si erano estese ora anche al folto gruppo di animali che li attorniavano. L’affetto mostrava ad Adam solo il lato positivo di quelle anomalie, ma forse era da quello che scaturiva il grande segreto di questa famiglia.

L’immagine di Gabriel che tirava fuori quel diario dal cassetto gli saettò davanti agli occhi.

Forse per aiutare e comprendere questa famiglia avrebbe dovuto cercare anche le risposte che non volevano dargli.

“Ti ho cercato al… Campo da tennis, prima,” scherzò Adam. “Sei sparito. Dov’eri?”

Elias spostò un po’ di paglia per terra con la punta del piede, le perenni mani in tasca ormai una sorta di tipica postura. Se avessero dipinto Elias l’avrebbero dipinto così. “Ero a… Risolvere il mio problema,” spiegò Elias, “Come al solito.”

“Ok,” Adam alzò una spalla. Aveva pensato che la frenetica attività di Elias definita _abuso_ da Gabriel fosse dovuta soprattutto alla sofferta astinenza. Ma l’uomo non sembrava essersi calmato in quel senso, anzi spariva molto più spesso.

“Non ti viene mai in mente di…” Adam sospirò, “Chiamarmi? Rendermi partecipe?” si sentì stupido a provare gelosia nei confronti della mano di Elias.

O forse gelosia per il fatto che Elias fosse ben contento di fare da solo pur avendo provato belle sensazioni insieme a lui.

O forse gelosia per tutti i suoi orgasmi che si perdeva.

E a pensarci Adam si stava anche eccitando.

“Non siamo a letto, Adam,” dichiarò Elias.

Di nuovo con questa storia.

“Beh?” Adam gli si avvicinò, attirando così la sua attenzione che si spostò dal pavimento al suo viso. Quando incrociò gli occhi di Adam, l’uomo sobbalzò e fece un passo indietro finendo con la schiena al muro. “In piedi non ti piace?” Adam lo accarezzò tra le gambe senza stupirsi di trovarlo già eccitato.

L’uomo restò immobile e in silenzio il tempo di qualche carezza, poi Adam accennò ad un bacio e fu come se Elias si risvegliasse all’improvviso.

“Non… Non mi toccare,” mormorò appiattendosi contro il muro. Ci strisciò contro fino alla porta e la imboccò.

“Sei impazzito?” esclamò Adam, “Perché ce n’è sempre una…” si rivolse al cielo. Al soffitto più che altro.

“Elias! Maledizione!” Adam gli andò dietro e gli ghermì un polso appena prima che l’uomo sgusciasse dietro alla mucca Tanja. Anche se imbronciato, l’uomo non sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene; si lasciò trattenere, una mano appesa a quella di Adam, l’altra in tasca.

“Elias… Mi spieghi, per favore? Perché comincio a perdermi. Con chi sono stato in questi giorni? Cos’è cambiato?” Adam faceva riferimento alle tenerezze che si erano scambiati seduti qui e lì nel bosco intorno a casa o a quelle prolungate della notte appena trascorsa. “Ok, il posto non è dei migliori, potevo sceglierne un altro, ma addirittura andartene…”

“Non è il posto,” spiegò Elias.

“Allora cos’è?” uno strano rovescio del suo stomaco convinse Adam che un qualsiasi ripensamento da parte di Elias era sempre una possibilità e mano a mano sarebbe diventato più difficile da sopportare. Per usare un eufemismo.

“Non credo sia il caso che tu tocchi…” Elias si guardò il cavallo dei pantaloni. Adam seguì il suo sguardo. Una situazione oltre il comico, visto che l’uomo era in erezione.

Adam strinse le labbra. “Perché?” si impose di compiere tutti gli step graduali per raggiungere la risposta completa, non sapeva se usare un tono sorpreso o uno di fastidio, perciò optò per la completa rassegnazione.

“Ho… Ehm…” il resto delle parole dell’uomo risuonarono come il ronzio di una mosca.

“Non ho sentito niente, Elias.”

“Ho fatto cose… Molto brutte, Adam.”

Adam fu confuso dalla frase.

“Non ho capito,” gli strinse più deciso la mano che ancora teneva nella sua, “Non ho capito, Elias, oggi hai fatto qualcosa di brutto e non ti meriti di fare sesso?”

“No, non oggi, ho fatto cose brutte, tempo fa, con…” col mento indicò di nuovo tra le sue gambe.

“E quindi perché ieri potevamo stare a letto insieme e oggi all’improvviso non posso toccarti?” il tono seccato stavolta fu impossibile da sedare, Adam aveva l’impressione di estorcere informazioni da un condannato a morte.

“Non l’hai mai… Toccato, prima,” disse Elias.

Era vero e Adam non ci aveva fatto caso. Ecco perché l’uomo si lasciava tentare dagli abbracci sensuali, ma evitava accuratamente di farsi accarezzare.

Erano in una stanza adibita a stalla, vicino ad una mucca ruminante che puzzava come una latrina mai disinfettata, a tenersi per mano come due scolaretti che stavano per attraversare insieme la strada. E a parlare, in qualche modo, della loro relazione, di cui Adam non comprendeva una virgola, comprendeva solo il fatto che voleva Elias così com’era.

Elias si staccò da lui e mise le mani dietro alla schiena, tanto per cambiare. Si appoggiò al muro muovendosi avanti e indietro con piccoli balzelli. Si vedeva che era in attesa di continuare il discorso, doveva essere un pesante fardello di cui liberarsi.

Adam gliene diede subito modo. “Elias non te la cavi così, lo sai. Dimmi cosa sarebbe questa cosa tanto brutta.”

“Non vorrai più vedermi,” la sua voce si fece grave, scosse la testa in direzione di Tanja, poi la riabbassò sul petto, “Mi dispiacerà molto non vederti più, Adam.”

“Elias dimmelo.”

“No.”

“Elias…”

“No.”

Adam sperò che guardarlo in silenzio e a braccia conserte lo smuovesse. Alla fine Elias mormorò con voce acquosa. “Sono stato un folle. Con le galline…”

“Folle…”

Elias annuì con enfasi. Chiuse gli occhi. “Ho fatto male ad Isaac, il toro che c’era qui prima di Tanja, mio…” l’uomo scosse la testa senza completare la frase.

“Elias, folle significa… Hai…? Sei…? Con le galline?” Adam indicò la stanzetta da dove provenivano il chiocciare e il frullare d’ali.

“Già,” deglutì, “Un’idea di Gregor. E a quanto pare anche di Franz e Josef.”

Adam si grattò la fronte. Aveva appena scoperto il segreto dei Thanatos? Era questa la storia che avrebbe finito per apprendere alla fine del suo soggiorno lì, era quello che avrebbe estrapolato dalle conversazioni con Gabriel?

Se fosse venuta fuori una cosa del genere nessuno si sarebbe più avvicinato a quella casa, nessuno li avrebbe più lasciati in pace. I fratelli avevano bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di loro, non di altra merda da cui essere sommersi.

“Elias… Trovi molto strano che quanto hai detto non cambi il fatto che mi piaci?” Adam provò ad accennargli da lontano, senza forzare nessun contatto fisico.

Un’occhiata di sottecchi da parte di Elias fu quanto riuscì ad ottenere.

“Credo tu sia stato… Impulsivo… Solo quella volta. E non l’abbia più rifatto. Credo sia successo qualcosa che ti ha fatto agire in quel modo e che tu non ne vada affatto fiero.”

Elias mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra in due scatti distinti, un secco NO a gesti.

“E siamo d’accordo che non succederà più, giusto?” si accertò Adam.

“Assolutamente no.”

“Quindi se tu non vuoi smettere di… Vederci, io non voglio smettere,” borbottò Adam incerto su come stava proseguendo questa conversazione. Cosa diavolo stava facendo? Gli sembrava di aver appena lanciato una palla di neve dalla cima di una collina e che questa stesse mano a mano raccogliendo neve e diventando sempre più grande.

E presto sarebbe stata impossibile da fermare, se non lo era già.

Cos’aveva intenzione davvero di fare? Iniziare una relazione seria con quest’uomo? Perché di sicuro, dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva detto, lasciarlo e dimenticarsi che tutto questo fosse mai successo l’avrebbe massacrato.

L’uomo non aveva idea che Adam gli avesse appena fatto il più grosso favore possibile.

Aveva appena deciso di non scrivere nessun articolo, annientando ogni sua possibilità di lavorare in futuro per Allen.      

Quello era un favore che Adam stava facendo anche a se stesso, perché era sì un pezzo di merda, ma arrivare fino a quel punto, fino al punto di sputare su una famiglia che pur con tutte le sue stranezze l’aveva accolto e si era fidata di lui era squallido quanto fare del male ad un bambino.

“Io vorrei davvero tanto abbracciarti, Adam.”

Ma come spiegarsi allora quello che sentiva quando Elias diceva cose come questa? L’istinto era solo quello di prenderlo tra le braccia; così fece, ritrovandosi ad essere lui la parte consolata dell’abbraccio, perché Elias in quel semplice gesto sapeva mettere tutta l’anima, tutta quella che aveva e che era molto più della sua.

I Thanatos venivano trattati alla stregua di mostri ed erano le persone più belle che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere.

 

Fu un’ennesima cena movimentata, quella della sera, ma apprezzò gli sguardi complici che in più occasioni Elias lanciò in sua direzione. Gregor e Josef ebbero un alterco di cui ad Adam sfuggì l’origine, troppo preso ad accarezzare sotto al tavolo la gamba di Elias con la propria.

L’uomo lo fece quasi strozzare con l’acqua con tutti i sorrisi che stava regalando alla verdura nel suo piatto, come fosse lei l’artefice della sua gioia.

L’unica volta in cui Adam distolse lo sguardo fu per posarlo su Franz. Il fratello lo stava guardando fisso mentre metteva in bocca la forchetta.

L’ostilità che emanava il gesto non piacque ad Adam. Di colpo si ricordò che in tutto il discorso fatto con Elias non aveva più chiesto spiegazioni sull’incidente che aveva fatto finire Gregor nella gabbia. Che non aveva più parlato con Gabriel di ciò che alcuni fratelli volevano dirgli e altri decisamente no. Che non aveva più pensato al diario nascosto di Gabriel.

 

 

Approfittò del fatto che Elias non fosse in camera con lui al mattino, come spesso succedeva. Josef gli aveva strappato la promessa di alzarsi molto presto per fare esercizi con lui e Elias era stato molto ligio al dovere.

Adam fece più piano possibile muovendosi. La stanza di Gabriel e quella degli altri tre fratelli erano vicine e vicine a quella che veniva definita salotto.

Non appena entrò, Adam si precipitò al cassetto dal quale Gabriel aveva estratto il diario. Trovarlo vuoto all’apertura fece imprecare Adam e lamentare una gallina alla quale non aveva neanche fatto caso. Forza dell’abitudine, si disse scherzando.

Fece spallucce come a convincersi che forse i sotterfugi non erano più il modo migliore per sapere le cose che voleva sapere. Se lo doveva mettere in testa.

Qualcosa bloccò il cassetto mentre lo richiudeva. Infilò una mano e la tirò fuori stringendo il diario, attaccato con lo scotch alla superficie del mobiletto e quindi invisibile, prima che si staccasse e bloccasse il cassetto.

Rifletté sulle sue ultime considerazioni riguardo ai sotterfugi, poi richiuse il cassetto e se ne tornò in camera con il diario nascosto sotto alla maglia.

 

 

 

Un’ora dopo Adam era ancora nella sua stanza, il diario appoggiato al suo fianco, lui con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, le mani in grembo, la testa che ogni tanto mimava un lento NO ripensando a quanto letto.

Le pagine del diario non erano state utili fino ad un certo punto, fino al punto in cui erano state riempite di formule matematiche, chimiche, disegni, grafici, una ciocca di capelli, una serie di annotazioni infinite in lingua danese.

Ma dopo, alla fine, Adam credeva che Gabriel avesse preso in mano quella raccolta di dati per farla sua.

E ciò che aveva appreso da lì, se era vero, era la storia più assurda, impensabile e a tratti terrificante su cui avrebbe mai potuto mettere le mani.

La storia dei Thanatos, eccola lì, appoggiata su quel letto, vecchia e sbiadita e, con tutta probabilità, la storia che avrebbe potuto renderlo non solo famoso per il resto dei suoi giorni, ma anche dopo la sua morte.

Solo raccontandola, solo esponendola agli occhi di tutti.

Prese con sé il diario e tornò di sotto.

La mattina stava per cominciare e per rimettere a posto quanto sottratto dovette attendere che i rumori in cucina cessassero e che i fratelli si spostassero in sala da pranzo.

Riattaccò il diario al mobile, richiuse il cassetto.

Elias e Josef non erano ancora tornati e questo era un bene. Adam uscì di casa senza dire niente a nessuno e corse verso il bosco alla ricerca di quiete.

 

 

La semplice passeggiata nel bosco si trasformò in una passeggiata sulla strada principale. Poi in una lunga camminata verso il centro.

Non l’aveva fatto apposta, pensando si era ritrovato quasi vicino alla baracca con la ferraglia appesa ai muri. Non aveva voglia di essere squadrato da occhi sospettosi e così tagliò all’interno del prato e proseguì dove gli sembrava ci fosse più vita.

Doveva aver trovato l’asilo in cui prima lavorava Franz, il Wild Ducks, perché un gruppetto di bambini stava giocando nel prato.

La donna che li controllava lo vide avvicinarsi e lo apostrofò da lontano, “Ne ha già avuto abbastanza, eh?”

“Prego?” Adam si indicò come a chiedere se la donna ce l’avesse con lui, ma sapeva molto bene quale fosse la risposta.

“I Thanatos, è già scappato a gambe levate da casa loro? Ha resistito fin troppo a dirla tutta…” i bambini risero al cognome pronunciato.

“Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” Adam allungò una mano, la donna la guardò e fece una smorfia.

“La sua reputazione la precede, Mr Towers, perciò si lasci dire che lei non mi è molto simpatico,” abbassò la voce per tenere i bambini fuori dal discorso, “Gli sciacalli sono una brutta razza di giornalisti, se così si posso definire. Ma diciamo che in questo caso sono disposta a mandare giù il fatto che lei sia qui, a tacere sulla sua idea di notizia, nella speranza che quanto ha intenzione di scrivere faccia sparire quella famiglia da quest’isola una volta per tutte. Deve solo fare uscire l’articolo, non importa cosa ci sarà scritto, basta tanto così,” la donna mise indice e pollice a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro, “Per farli rinchiudere. Per favore, faccia quello che ha fatto col povero proprietario della Egel Project. Stavolta sarà per una buona causa. O pensava che qui fossimo tutti ingenui come il sindaco?”

La donna lo lasciò senza parole.

E non era solito a questo tipo di reazione.

Aveva sempre qualcosa da rispondere e aveva sempre un commento a caldo, una battuta, una risposta lapidaria per avere l’ultima parola, per chiudere il discorso in modo brillante. Era il suo lavoro.

Ma stava sudando freddo.

Aveva paura.

Paura che la donna non sarebbe stata più così pronta a tacere su quello che lui aveva fatto per vivere fino ad ora, nel caso in cui l’articolo non avesse visto la luce.

E in quel caso doveva far sapere ad Elias prima di chiunque altro il motivo per cui era venuto lì. Farlo sapere ad Elias e a Gabriel o sarebbe stato un disastro.

Era già scesa la sera quando Adam macinò gli ultimi metri fino a casa, passo svelto e il discorso da fare ad Elias già preparato e provato più volte anche ad alta voce.

Alcune parti di esso l’avevano tanto spaventato che le parole gli erano uscite tremolanti ed insicure, come se la sua carriera non si fosse mai basata sulla comunicazione e i modi per comunicare.

Il sentiero che conduceva a casa era più illuminato della strada che attraversava il bosco, sulle scale di casa distinse la sagoma di Elias.

Adam pensò che stava provando lo stesso disagio provato da Elias alla confessione riguardante le galline.

“Ho fatto una cosa molto brutta anch’io, Elias… Puoi perdon…?” bisbigliò con gli ultimi passi. Ma la voce gli morì nell’interrogativo, perché il volto di Elias gli apparve chiaro alla luce della vecchia lampada appesa sulla porta.

Aveva visto Elias commosso, arrabbiato, triste più volte nel corso di quei giorni, gli occhi umidi, il continuo tossicchiare per trattenere le lacrime…

Lo spettacolo che Adam si ritrovò di fronte era il passo successivo, era la totale disperazione. La cosa peggiore non fu vedere le lacrime scendere copiose, non furono gli occhi rossi e nemmeno il viso stravolto.

Fu lo sguardo di Elias, per la prima volta fisso nel suo con così tanta determinazione. E Adam seppe che quelle lacrime erano colpa sua.

“Elias, co-cos’è successo?” balbettò.

L’uomo allungò una mano. “Tieni,” la voce gli uscì in un singhiozzo, “Questo è tuo. Mi dispiace che Franz te l’abbia rubato,” gli consegnò il suo quaderno degli appunti, quello che aveva ben nascosto nella sua borsa, quello che racchiudeva le primissime stesure di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo articolo.

Adam sentì svuotarsi petto e pancia; non aveva più né cuore, né viscere.

“Elias… Qualunque cosa tu abbia letto…”

“Ho dovuto ingaggiare una furiosa lotta con Franz per strapparglielo dalle mani,” Elias indicò il blocco, “Ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta,” il pianto non accennava a placarsi, anzi sembrò peggiorare.

“Elias, non c’è nulla qui sopra che io…”

L’uomo si alzò in piedi senza dargli modo di concludere la frase, senza aver nemmeno sentito una parola di quanto Adam stava cercando di dirgli.

“Devo… Devo andare…” Elias rientrò in casa, Adam lo seguì ma si ritrovò presto accerchiato dai fratelli.

L’unico che emanava minaccia con il solito animale impagliato in mano era Franz, gli altri fratelli era come se stessero rivivendo una storia già conosciuta, come fossero già preparati all’ennesima delusione. Gregor si asciugò una guancia con la manica della maglia sporca. Josef traeva il suo conforto da una grossa fetta di formaggio.

“Ragazzi…” Adam alzò una mano chiedendo udienza come solevano fare tra loro. Elias strappò di mano l’animale a Franz e lo buttò sulle scale rimanendo voltato di spalle ad Adam. Ancora ligio alla sua promessa di proteggerlo aveva agito in via preventiva, seppure Adam fosse certo che Franz non l’avrebbe mai attaccato.

Ed era proprio questa la parte sconfortante; un attacco a suon di bastonate, nella loro lingua, avrebbe significato interesse nel voler sistemare la questione. Al contrario i fratelli avevano perso ogni interesse in lui.

“Abbiamo dei curiosi difetti fisici che ci accomunano,” citò a memoria Josef, “Tanto quanto il nostro comportamento ai limiti della civiltà.”

Alle parole Gabriel incassò la testa nelle spalle come se la descrizione non contenesse alcun errore.

“Ho scritto quelle cose quando sono arrivato e non vi conoscevo ancora…” la giustificazione era puerile, ma tutto sommato veritiera.

“La prima impressione di solito è quella che conta,” dichiarò Josef.

“Non è affatto vero!” Adam cercò delle parole convincenti da usare, accorgendosi di non averne, perché si sentiva in colpa come mai prima di allora. “Non avrei mai dovuto scrivere quelle cose, non avreste mai dovuto vederle… Credetemi, non ho mai finto il bene che vi voglio.”

“Balle. Quello…” Franz indicò il quaderno tra le mani di Adam, “Quello è tutto ciò che sei venuto a scrivere su di noi.”

Gabriel stava seguendo la scena immerso in altri pensieri, distratto.

Adam si rivolse soprattutto a lui però, “All’inizio… Sono stato mandato qui dal direttore della testata per cui lavoro come punizione. Per scrivere un articolo che al massimo mi avrebbe fatto finire nella cerchia dei giornalisti da quattro soldi che si occupano di idiozie. Ed è vero che stavo cercando invece il modo di scrivere qualcosa di sensazionale. Quello era lo scopo iniziale, ma…”

“Non era per il mio libro…” Gabriel si svegliò dal letargo in cui era caduto. “Ci avevo creduto come un idiota,” un sorriso triste aleggiò sul suo volto.

“Gabriel, ascoltami…”

L’uomo alzò una mano, “No, ascoltami tu, Adam. Devo farti vedere una cosa,” si rivolse ai fratelli, “E nessuno di voi osi muoversi da qui.”

Nonostante l’alto livello di conflittualità sempre mostrato da ognuno di loro, non un fratello fiatò per contraddire Gabriel.

“Vieni,” Gabriel raggiunse la porta della stanza segreta ed iniziò a staccarne le assi davanti con possenti strattoni. Alle sue spalle un sospiro scappò ad ognuno dei Thanatos.

Adam fu tirato per una manica e accompagnato nella stanza sotterranea.

“Ecco,” disse Gabriel una volta che furono di sotto, “Qui c’è tutto quello che ti serve per il tuo articolo. Scrivi, prendi appunti,” Gabriel fece un gesto con la mano, “La lascerò così com’è, promesso. Se hai bisogno di scattare foto fallo pure, vendono di più gli articoli con le foto. I nostri primi piani poi saranno uno spasso per i tuoi lettori.”

“Gabriel!”

“Non ho più la forza di nascondere tutto questo, è troppo,” Gabriel abbassò le spalle, “Ci sarà sempre uno come te che verrà a cercare la verità e prima o poi salterà fuori. Tanto vale che ci guadagni tu, tutto sommato sei stato una brava persona con noi. Almeno fino a che non lo sei stato più.”

Neanche un pugile all’angolo pronto a gettare la spugna avrebbe avuto l’espressione stanca che aveva Gabriel in quel momento. Adam lo guardò risalire le scale e non disse niente, perché non sapeva come recuperarlo ora.

Adam non sapeva come recuperare nessuno di loro e più di tutti non sapeva come far capire ad Elias che se c’era qualcuno con cui non aveva giocato era proprio lui. Era troppo tardi per le scuse.

Adam si ritrovò nella semi oscurità di quella stanza più polverosa e maleodorante delle altre. Aveva l’odore delle stanze che nascondevano segreti non belli. Una delle librerie era rovesciata a terra e dietro di essa c’era l’accesso ad una stanza più piccola.

Adam vi entrò e perse il senso del tempo, immerso nella completa verità sulla storia dei Thanatos.

 

 

Ad alba fatta Adam risalì le scale.

Coperto da una vestaglia, con gli occhi solcati da terribili occhiaie che tradivano una notte insonne, Franz lo attendeva davanti alla porta.

“Questa è tua,” disse indicando la sua sacca da viaggio. “Ora devi andartene.”

“Ho bisogno di vedere Elias,” rispose Adam.

“Adam vattene ora. Ti prego,” Franz così gentile e pacato non lo era mai stato. Rassegnato, come se la sua vita fosse stata distrutta per sempre.

Siccome Adam non aveva più giustificazioni da dare a voce, decise che l’unica possibile soluzione dovevano essere i fatti.

Poteva solo andarsene e salvaguardarli stando loro lontano.

“Sì, forse è meglio che io vada,” mormorò Adam, i cadaveri delle donne gli saettarono davanti agli occhi per un terribile momento in cui scambiò uno sguardo con Franz.

Una gallina?

Adam scosse la testa e abbandonò la casa alle prime luci del sole.

 

 

Seduto sulla sua sacca, le mani allacciate attorno alle ginocchia, Adam stava attendendo l’arrivo del traghetto.

Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che Elias comparisse alle sue spalle almeno per chiedergli spiegazioni, insultarlo, picchiarlo, ma era passato troppo tempo ormai.

E troppo era stato scoperto.

Se Adam ripensava alla lettura del diario di Evelio Thanatos e a quello che aveva provato al solo accenno di ciò che era accaduto in quella casa, non poteva credere di avere appena trascorso ore al cospetto delle prove materiali di quelle parole scritte.

Certe cose si potevano vedere solo nei film di fantascienza.

Invece erano lì, i fratelli Thanatos, ibridi umani-animali dalle marcate caratteristiche. Quante volte aveva pensato che Elias gli ricordava un toro? Testardo, robusto e sempre pronto allo scontro. E Josef il topolino sempre a masticare formaggio. Gregor che del cane aveva tutti i lati positivi… Anche se ogni tanto mordeva.

_Il cane è in assoluto il migliore di tutti._

Adam sorrise.

Era fuor di dubbio che i Thanatos non rientrassero nell’ideale della storia di fantascienza in cui l’ibrido creato era una perfetta creatura metà umana e metà animale i cui superpoteri finivano per salvare l’umanità.

Quella era la realtà e gli esperimenti avevano dato alla luce creature imperfette, sole ed emarginate perché diverse da tutti gli altri.

Nonostante quanto visto, nonostante le donne che avevano partorito i fratelli fossero ancora conservate come esemplari sotto vetro, nonostante lì in quella stanza da poco lasciata ci fosse materiale per vincere un premio Pulitzer e per mandare al diavolo Allen una volta per tutte, l’unica cosa che Adam desiderava era spegnere i riflettori su quella casa e liberare i fratelli dalla possibilità che occhi e orecchie indiscrete si puntassero su di loro.

E non sapeva come fare.

Prese il traghetto una mezz’ora più tardi. Raggiunse la città più vicina e li si fermò, invece che proseguire verso l’aeroporto; trovò un albergo in cui alloggiare e affittò una stanza.

 

Fu strano per Adam trovarsi così spaesato in un posto tanto normale, pulito e confortevole.

Era vissuto così tutta la sua vita, ma gli erano bastati pochi giorni con i Thanatos per adattarsi al minimo indispensabile e ora aprire l’acqua calda e sentire davvero scorrere acqua calda sulle mani lo infastidiva, come se fosse qualcosa di superfluo per gente comune, per rammolliti di città.

Mh, un pensiero alla Franz.

Per fare parte della famiglia che animale sarebbe dovuto essere Adam?

Una seppia? Sghignazzò sciacquandosi la faccia, la levetta dell’acqua posizionata su quella gelata.

Un polipo?

Uno sciacallo?

 

Trascorse molto tempo in sola riflessione, ora guardando fuori dalla finestra, ora scendendo nella sala ristorante a mangiare qualcosa, in semplici piatti tristemente bianchi e non tenuti insieme dalla colla, ora passeggiando avanti e indietro sulla moquette lisa del corridoio fuori dalla sua camera. Rifletté su quali fossero i modi per sbarazzarsi di ciò che c’era in quella stanza e dimenticarlo per sempre.

Al secondo giorno, in pieno pomeriggio, si ritrovò sdraiato sul letto in posizione crocifissa a guardare il soffitto.

Cos’era questa sensazione? Perché si sentiva così triste?

Non vedere più Elias gli stringeva una morsa alla gola, ma più di quello l’idea che l’uomo si ritenesse tradito da lui nel peggiore dei modi.

Prima non era mai stato un problema per Adam essere considerato alla stregua di un avvoltoio -oh, giusto, avvoltoio, animale adatto- che si cibava di carne morta. Che Elias lo ricordasse per sempre come l’uomo che si era preso gioco di lui invece che come suo primo amante lo faceva impazzire di rabbia, invece. Verso se stesso.

Elias aveva ricevuto solo rifiuti nella sua vita, era la creatura che più gli aveva comunicato bisogno d’affetto e quella che ne aveva ricevuto meno. E anche quella che non aveva mai smesso di sperare, però, sempre pronta a rimettersi in gioco e provare e provare di nuovo perché forse, prima o poi, la fortuna girava per tutti.

E ora l’uomo era probabilmente chiuso in una stanza come lui a chiedersi cos’avesse fatto di tanto male nella vita per meritarsi di essere trattato così.

O forse a dirsi che se lo meritava perché lui era anormale.

O forse era nella stanza con le galline…

Adam si mise a sedere sul letto, considerando l’idea di fare una ricerca in rete riguardo alle caratteristiche comportamentali dei tori, e quello gli ricordò di avere un cellulare.

Spento, inutilizzato e buttato sul fondo della sua sacca.

Con ogni probabilità pieno zeppo di messaggi di Allen.

Il tempo di recuperare e accendere il cellulare e questo gli vibrò in mano in preda alle convulsioni.

Adam fissò lo schermo per tre squilli, prima di rispondere.

“Allen…” disse non appena avviata la comunicazione, “Non ho novità e non so quando le avrò. Ti chiamo io,” tutto d’un fiato e senza dargli modo di insultarlo o riprenderlo…

“Ma non rifilarmi puttanate,” ribatté Allen, per niente alterato dal silenzio durato giorni. “Dimmi come sta andando lo sgombero. È una mossa tua? Per mettere le mani su qualcosa di materiale? Se la storia è buona come credo c’è la possibilità di vendere qualche cimelio all’asta, no?”

Allen proruppe nella sua risata _Non sto scherzando, ma tu fai finta che sia una battuta_ e proseguì, “Adesso mi devi dire di cosa si tratta però, comincio ad essere curioso. Tu riesci sempre a stupirmi, Towers.”

Oh, il tono da letto che riemergeva. Adam soppresse la nausea.

“Di che diavolo parli, Allen?” si alzò a passeggiare per la stanza. Nervoso.

“Senti, non serve che fai il misterioso con me. Mi ha chiamato il sindaco, quel Flemming, disperato perché stanno portando via i Thanatos dalla casa. Visto che non è riuscito a rintracciare te immagino sia opera tua e che tu sia nel bel mezzo del lavoro, ma non dirmi balle.”

Adam, una mano tra i capelli, occhi chiusi, con una sfilza di maledizioni per ogni giorno dell’anno pronta ad uscirgli di bocca, prese tempo nell’unico modo possibile.

“No… Sono… Non posso parlare ora, ti richiamo appena è tutto concluso. Non crederai a quello che ho da dirti John,” passò al nome di battesimo per stabilire complicità. Il tono sereno e professionale, ma un pizzico di finto orgoglio giornalistico in sottofondo. Adam prese le chiavi della stanza ed uscì nel corridoio. A passi svelti lo percorse come fosse terreno minato. “Ti passo tutte le informazioni appena posso ok?” chiuse la comunicazione sapendo di averlo convinto.

“Fottiti, coglione,” ringhiò uscendo dall’albergo.

 

 

 

Nel tragitto fino al traghetto pregò che non li avessero già portati via.

Nel tragitto sul tratto di mare pregò che nessuno fosse sceso nel seminterrato.

Nel tragitto fino a casa di Flemming pregò solo di poter fare ancora qualcosa per loro, qualunque cosa.

Il sindaco, che appena lo vide gli corse incontro e gli fece segno di salire con lui sulla macchina, gli ridiede speranza. Soprattutto sul fatto che su quell’isola almeno un amico i Thanatos lo avevano.

L’uomo lo sgridò per non essersi fatto trovare tutto il giorno; lui sapeva dell’azione intrapresa da sua sorella Ingrid da un bel pezzo e voleva bloccarla, ma non poteva senza un aiuto.

“Non possono intentare un’azione del genere, non con Gabriel lì con loro,” commentò Adam.

“Questo è il problema,” rispose Flemming.

 

 

 

“Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui?” Adam scese dall’auto, si precipitò verso la prima cosa che gli fece salire il fumo agli occhi; Franz, Gregor e Josef in camicia di forza seduti buoni sul prato di fronte a casa.

Le galline attorno svolazzavano ad ogni passaggio degli uomini chiamati da Ingrid per sgomberare il luogo.

“Li stiamo portando via,” disse Ingrid con una noncuranza inaccettabile. Come stesse parlando di un paio di scatoloni colmi di cianfrusaglie. Adam si trattenne, mentre il fratello della donna no.

“Questa storia deve finire, Ingrid, lasciali stare!” urlò Flemming coi pugni alzati, “Cosa ti hanno fatto di male? Lascia vivere in pace loro e quest’isola.”

“È proprio alla pace di quest’isola che sto mirando. Non ti intromettere ancora, non lo fare. Gabriel se n’è andato...”

“Gabriel cosa?” chiese Adam.

“Se n’è andato,” scandì la donna. “Ci sarà sempre un momento in cui se ne andrà. Potrà tornare indietro e restare per un po’, ma poi finirà per andarsene. Perché non può farcela da solo. Gli stiamo facendo un favore. Stiamo facendo a tutti un favore. Questi quattro non possono essere lasciati senza supervisione.”

Elias… Dov’era Elias?

Lo sguardo frenetico di Adam passò in rassegna ogni angolo del cortile, nel giro di una frazione di secondo immaginandolo in ogni luogo pericoloso possibile, il più probabile la stanza con la mucca Tanja che scalciava…

Prima di aprire bocca per chiedere ai fratelli, lo vide rinchiuso in una delle gabbie arrugginite per le punizioni.

“Ci sono io qui, andatevene,” disse Adam con gli occhi fissi su Elias che probabilmente lo stava guardando da che l’aveva visto arrivare in auto. Si reggeva ad una sbarra con una mano e con l’altra si grattava una guancia. Adam tirò su una mano e lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso; non gli passò inosservata la secchiata di acqua gelida che gli sembrava di aver ricevuto al solo posare gli occhi sull’uomo. I brividi partivano dalla schiena e lo scuotevano fino alle caviglie.

“Lei?” Ingrid sputò il pronome con una smorfia, “Lei non c’entra nulla, non è affar suo e non è di famiglia.”

Adam allargò il sorriso ad Elias, poi si voltò verso Ingrid tornando serio.

“Mi creda, Ingrid, avrò la benedizione di tutti, non solo la sua,” minacciò con calma Adam. Questo era abituato a farlo. “Di sicuro ho quella del sindaco e avrò anche quella di Susan, dell’asilo, nonostante la grande antipatia verso i fratelli. Flemming vorrebbe attirare attenzione positiva sull’isola. Invece penso proprio che se nei prossimi dieci minuti non ve ne andate tutti contatterò non solo la mia rivista, ma anche la stampa danese per far sapere alla madre terra come usate trattare gli esseri umani da queste parti.”

Flemming quasi lo fece ridere, perché si girò verso la sorella annuendo, come se la minaccia di Adam non fosse rivolta, in senso lato, anche a lui stesso.

“I fratelli non avranno grossi problemi, perché posso portarli via da qui e farli sistemare da qualsiasi altra parte, con le conoscenze che ho,” mentì spudorato, “Ma voi… Voi avrete vita difficile qui. E una brutta reputazione. Che comunque vi meritereste.”

“Perché non se li porta via e basta, allora?” lo pregò la donna. Già in tono diverso questa volta.

“Perché questa è la loro casa e vogliono stare qui, perché fanno parte della comunità di quest’isola e perché sono cresciuti qui e nel bene e nel male qui hanno le loro radici e le loro conoscenze,” Adam congiunse le mani e passò alla modalità seduttore, un altro dei suoi studiati personaggi. “La prego, ci lasci quest’ultima possibilità e non la sprecheremo.”

Parlò al plurale, perché la donna si convincesse del suo ruolo attivo nella risoluzione del problema. Ma parlò al plurale con una spontaneità quasi brutale. Adesso che era lì non voleva andarsene, era il momento di agire per rimettere a posto ogni cosa.

Anzi per migliorare ogni cosa.

La donna allargò le braccia, sembrò quasi fingere rassegnazione. Più che altro era un tentativo di mantenere la sua posizione di autorità, nonostante fosse stata appena scalzata. Adam la lasciò prendersi tutto il tempo necessario a mettere in piedi una dignitosa ritirata. Restò in silenzio ad attendere, con la coda dell’occhio prima guardò i fratelli, poi Elias.

“Va bene,” la donna sospirò infine. Il fratello batté le mani una volta, “Ah!” esclamò felice.

“Forza, forza, levatevi di torno è stato un altro falso allarme…” l’uomo si affrettò a correre in giro ad urlare ad ognuno degli uomini di lasciare ogni cosa dov’era e togliere il disturbo. Le sue grida si persero all’interno della casa, dove Adam notò la porta che dava al seminterrato sbarrata, come era sempre stata prima che Gabriel la aprisse per lui.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

I fratelli, seduti a terra a poca distanza da lui e bardati come fossero i peggiori criminali della storia, non erano mai stati più tranquilli di così. I loro occhi brillavano di speranza, ma sfuggivano per non dare ad Adam troppa soddisfazione; mentre la loro casa si svuotava degli estranei invasori, i loro visi si animarono fino a sorridere.

Adam si rivolse solo a Franz, bisbigliandogli quasi vicino all’orecchio. “Non avete detto loro niente di ciò che so io, vero?”

Franz lo fissò serio. Negò deciso.

“Bene. Dovete aspettare qui un attimo, ho delle cose da dire ad Elias,” Adam corse verso la gabbia. Elias, che non si era perso un secondo di quanto accaduto, si voltò di scatto, schiena alle sbarre, quando lo vide arrivare.

Adam era pronto a supplicarlo, se fosse stato necessario. Supplicarlo anche solo di ricominciare a parlargli; afferrò le due sbarre più vicine al capo dell’uomo e si inginocchiò lì dov’era, la faccia premuta tra una e l’altra.

“Ehi… Elias,” l’intonazione usata gli era sconosciuta. Era raro che chiedesse perdono e non era mai successo che ottenerlo avesse per lui così importanza. “La gabbia non è nemmeno chiusa… Perché sei qui dentro?”

L’uomo finse distacco. Tenne la testa di poco voltata dalla parte opposta ad Adam.

Adam aveva la mano così vicina che avrebbe potuto infilarla e accarezzarlo.

E desiderava farlo così tanto.

“Se cercassi di toccarti adesso non me lo permetteresti, vero?” chiese Adam. “È terribile, sai? Averti così vicino e non poterti toccare.”

“Dovevi pensarci prima,” la risposta dell’uomo arrivò poco chiara, ma intuibile, in un bisbiglio mischiato a commozione e, forse, un filino di sollievo, si augurò Adam.

“Lo so e non me lo perdonerò mai,” proseguì Adam. “Non dirti subito la verità, quando ne ho avuto la possibilità, è l’errore più grosso che ho fatto in vita mia.”

“Già,” Elias mosse la testa cosicché il suo profilo fu visibile.

“Se è troppo tardi per rimediare ti lascerò in pace,” promise Adam. “È troppo tardi?”

Elias scrollò le spalle. “Sono chiuso qua dentro e non vado da nessuna parte, no? Chi può impedirti di parlare? Tu parli sempre troppo…”

“Posso entrare e sedermi accanto a te?”

“Non accanto, siediti lì,” Elias indicò il posto alla sua destra, ma distante da lui di mezzo metro.

“Ok.”

Adam entrò nella gabbia, mentre Elias tirava a sé le ginocchia e puntava lo sguardo verso il bosco al di là delle sbarre di fronte.

Seppure sulle sue e amareggiato, Elias era una boccata d’ossigeno; averlo vicino fu per Adam la prima sferzata di energia dopo due giorni di torpore, anche solo potergli spiegare sarebbe stato un regalo prezioso.

Adam reclinò la testa contro le sbarre, voltato verso l’uomo. La posizione quella di un rilassante pomeriggio sul prato, con le mani strette tra le ginocchia, magari il tronco di un albero come supporto e l’odore della carne sul barbecue a riempire le narici. Chissà, forse un giorno…

“Elias, ti ho deluso, lo so,” disse Adam, “Ma so anche che ogni cosa scritta su quel mio quaderno ha smesso di avere senso nel momento stesso in cui è stata scritta.”

Elias sfregò una guancia contro la spalla. “Che significa?” domandò poi corrugando la fronte.

“Che ho passato gran parte della mia vita a scrivere un certo tipo di articoli e quando sono arrivato qui ero ancora quella persona che scriveva in quel modo. Ho seguito il copione e ho appuntato cose su di voi come se fossi stato ancora quella persona… Ma non lo sono più.”  

Adam non seppe interpretare il silenzio di Elias. Poteva essere semplice menefreghismo verso le sue complicate scuse oppure incomprensione.

“Ho riletto quel quaderno mentre ero in albergo in questi due giorni…” provò a spiegare meglio Adam.

“Eri in albergo?” Elias sollevò un sopracciglio. “Perché?”

“Ho affittato una stanza in città, appena sbarcato dal traghetto, non volevo allontanarmi,” rispose Adam.

“Oh.”

“Ho riletto ciò che ho scritto… Ed è assurdo ma io non penso nessuna di quelle cose. Elias…” Adam si mise a sedere e incrociò e gambe. Sentiva il bisogno di avere le mani libere. Strinse i pugni. “Voi siete le persone più belle che io abbia mai conosciuto. Non me ne frega niente di ciò che pensano gli altri; per me voi siete perfetti così come siete. Lo pensavo prima e lo penso anche ora che so tutto di voi. Non farò mai nulla che possa nuocere a questo posto e a voi. Lo so che sono arrivato qui con quell’intento e dicendovi un sacco di bugie, ma quando vi ho conosciuto tutto è cambiato. Anche se non dovessi più recuperare la tua amicizia, anche se non mi vorrai più tra i piedi, farò di tutto perché questo posto rimanga vostro e perché nessuno vi costringa a fare ciò che non volete.”

“Come farai a fare tutto questo da Londra?” si informò Elias.

“Innanzitutto dicendo al mio direttore che qui non c’è assolutamente nulla su cui scrivere un articolo. Te lo prometto…”

“Quando te ne andrai?” gli domandò Elias senza farlo terminare.

Adam boccheggiò un paio di volte a corto di parole. “Quando…? Se… Se vuoi anche subito.”

Captò un movimento alla sua sinistra. I tre fratelli, ancora nelle camicie di forza, si erano allineati lì alle loro spalle ad ascoltare la conversazione. Insieme a loro tre c’era anche qualcun altro.

“Elias, guarda,” Adam sorrise, “Gabriel è tornato.”

Il che significava che la presenza di Adam lì era superflua.

Guardò Elias un’ultima volta, senza ricevere considerazione, prima di uscire dalla gabbia.

“Gabriel, devo dirti solo questo,” Adam mise una mano avanti, temendo di essere allontanato prima di avere il tempo di avvertirlo. “Fai sparire ciò che c’è nel seminterrato. Il prima possibile. Nessuno ha cercato niente fino ad ora e nessuno cercherà in futuro. Ma quella stanza deve essere svuotata. Non correte più rischi, ok? Di gente come me è pieno il mondo, non attirate l’attenzione vi prego. Mi dispiace di aver causato tutto questo, mi dispiace tanto.”

“Tutto questo,” Gabriel indicò gli ultimi intrusi che stavano mano a mano abbandonando il cortile con le loro auto. “Non è colpa tua. Scoprire cosa avevi intenzione di fare non è stato piacevole, ma questo è il risultato di una lite tra di noi.”

In effetti Adam aveva considerato lo sgombero qualcosa legato al suo arrivo lì anche a causa della telefonata di Allen, ma ora che ci pensava…

Era dunque solo una questione di tempismo?

“Che cos’è successo?” chiese Adam.

Gabriel indicò Elias nella gabbia; l’uomo si stava toccando i capelli nervosamente, come se sapesse di essere stato tirato in causa.

“Stavamo parlando di te, dopo che te ne sei andato,” spiegò Gabriel ad Adam, “E lui ti ha difeso, nonostante tutto. Una parola tira l’altra, tu sai come degenerano in fretta le cose da queste parti, e il cortile si è trasformato in un campo di battaglia. I mobili che vedi fuori non sono lì perché sono stati portati fuori da quelli dello sgombero…”

Adam scosse la testa, a metà tra la voglia di ridere e la solita incredulità riguardo alle feroci dispute tra i Thanatos.

“Credo di essere andato a sbollire la rabbia in un momento sbagliato, Ingrid sapeva che ero da Ellen e ne ha approfittato,” concluse Gabriel. “Elias deve essersi messo in punizione da solo. Ogni tanto lo fa. Grazie per aver… Sistemato le cose, Adam.”

Gabriel iniziò a slacciare la camicia di Franz. Adam con una mano slegò Josef, con l’altra Gregor. Tenne d’occhio Elias nella gabbia, sperando in qualcosa che suggerisse il suo desiderio di proseguire il discorso lasciato in sospeso.

“Adam?” chiamò Gregor, facendosi scivolare dalle spalle l’imbracatura. “Non ti facciamo schifo, vero?”

Adam rispose con la rapidità di un battito cardiaco. “Io vi voglio bene, Gregor. Voglio bene a tutti voi.”

Gregor sorrise e si sporse verso di lui abbassando la voce. “Ma ad Elias vuoi più bene,” disse con espressione furba.

A sottolineare quanto male Gregor avesse bisbigliato, le spalle di Elias sussultarono in modo molto visibile.

Adam passò in rassegna gli altri fratelli; ognuno aveva la faccia di chi era in attesa di una confessione fatta così su due piedi.

Adam fornì un semplice, “Esatto,” conciso ma efficace.

Josef annuì solenne, “Mi sembrava anche piuttosto ovvio.”

“Io l’ho detto per primo, tu non sapevi niente!” lo accusò Gregor, “Smettila di fare il saccente!”

Gabriel li prese entrambi per un braccio e li trascinò verso casa.

“Continuate a parlare, tu ed Elias,” disse Franz ridacchiando, prima di seguire i fratelli.

Adam tornò alla gabbia, stavolta sedendosi sull’apertura, con le gambe fuori appoggiate sul terreno.

“Ti sei punito per avermi difeso con i tuoi fratelli?” chiese all’uomo.

“Già.”

“Perché non me lo meritavo?”

“Ti sei comportato molto male,” disse Elias.

“Lo so…”

“Posso finire di parlare? Mi interrompi sempre. È impossibile finire un concetto parlando con te, sei insopportabile. Per forza fai il giornalista, così puoi dire tutto quello che ti passa per la testa senza che nessuno possa ribattere.”

Per quanto permeata del suo solito egocentrismo e dalla sua solita arroganza, tutto sommato la descrizione appena fatta da Elias non era del tutto errata.

“Scusa,” disse Adam. Strinse le labbra. “Prosegui per favore.”

“Grazie. Dicevo che ti sei comportato molto male, ma io ti voglio bene lo stesso e questo è profondamente sbagliato. Ho tradito i miei fratelli e merito di stare qui.”

Adam guardò in alto, “Ok. Per quanto tempo?”

“Questa è una domanda sciocca, cosa ne posso sapere? Il tempo che ci vuole.”

“Posso farti compagnia?” azzardò Adam.

“Tu devi tornare a Londra.”

“No, tu vuoi che io torni a Londra,” ribatté Adam.

“Io non ho mai detto nulla del genere. Sei un pessimo giornalista se riporti nei tuoi articoli quello che vuoi tu travisando le parole delle persone!”

“Io vorrei sapere come fai a volermi bene se ho tutti questi difetti,” finse di chiedersi tra sé e sé Adam.

“Eh, qualcuno dovrà pur volerti bene,” Elias scosse la testa come se quello fosse un compito gravoso.

“Sono felice che quel qualcuno sia tu, allora,” commentò Adam. Si alzò con l’intento di lasciarlo in pace a pensare da solo.

“Adam?” lo chiamò subito l’uomo.

“Dimmi,” Adam si attaccò ad una sbarra infilando solo la testa nella gabbia.

“Io non sono normale, ora lo sai,” mormorò mesto.

“La normalità è un punto di vista, Elias. E comunque normale non significa giusto,” rispose Adam, “Almeno non per me.”

Elias roteò gli occhi verso l’alto in un’espressione che risultò tenera e indifesa. Adam si morsicò un labbro e strinse con più forza la mano attorno al ferro.

“Io sono giusto…per te?” chiese l’uomo.

“Sono più preoccupato di chiedermi se io sia giusto per te, Elias.”

Elias piegò gli angoli della bocca verso il basso, la testa si inclinò da un lato. “Beh, hai delle…buone speranze.”

“Davvero?” Adam dondolò aggrappato alla sbarra. “Cosa posso fare per aumentare le mie possibilità?”

“Non…” Elias deglutì imbarazzato. “Non tornare a Londra potrebbe essere un buon inizio. Per esempio.”

“Ok,” Adam esultò come un bambino dentro; il solo fatto che gli avesse chiesto di rimanere gli era già sufficiente.

“Ok?” Elias si voltò a guardarlo stupito.

“Mi hai appena detto che se resto ho delle speranze di recuperare con te, no?” si accertò Adam.

“Sei… Piuttosto determinato,” considerò Elias.

“Certo che lo sono, farò qualunque cosa… Beh, non qualunque. Spero di non dover sfidare nessuno a duello per te perché è quasi sicuro che perderei,” disse Adam.

“Quello posso farlo io al tuo posto,” si offrì Elias.

“Tu combatti per sconfiggere un tuo pretendente, al mio posto.”

“Esatto,” confermò Elias.

“Questo è strano, Elias.”

“Cosa ti ho detto? Non sono normale,” Elias alzò i palmi al cielo.

Adam rise. La voglia di abbracciarlo e baciarlo era cresciuta nel giro di poche parole. Qualcosa gli diceva che l’uomo fosse determinato a rendersi difficile da riconquistare, però.

“Non restare nella gabbia stanotte, Elias, ok?” Adam gli passò alle spalle e si abbassò di nuovo a dirgli “Devo andare, ci vediamo domattina.”

Dove di preciso sarebbe andato non lo sapeva, visto che un traghetto di ritorno verso il suo albergo non l’aveva, ma al momento quello era il problema minore. Aveva ancora in tasca il cellulare, il che gli ricordava il fatto che Allen andava sistemato.

Incrociò il sindaco appena uscito da casa Thanatos, pronto a ripartire. E si ricordò che era stato lui a chiamare Allen qualche ora prima.

“Flemming! Scusi… Ho bisogno di contattare il direttore della mia rivista, da quale telefono…?”

“Prenda questo,” l’uomo sparì all’interno della macchinina sgangherata e ne riemerse con un rettangolo nero delle dimensioni di un mattone. “Questo prende direttamente da un satellite,” alzò l’antenna lunga venti centimetri. “È roba militare, non mi chieda dove l’ho presa,” Adam scosse rapido la testa, “E non pago neanche la bolletta, ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente…” ripeté Adam. “Lei è sicuro che se chiamo a Londra non piomba sull’isola l’esercito e ci giustizia tramite fucilazione?”

“Oh, credo di no. Non mi è mai successo,” l’uomo si strinse nelle spalle come a dire _Provi, vedremo_.

E poi gli strani erano i Thanatos.

Adam si infilò nel bosco e trovò un posto da dove chiamare.

 

“Che cazzo dici, Towers?” Adam si staccò il mattone dall’orecchio.

“Mi spiace, Allen, non c’è nulla da scoprire qui. Nessun articolo da scrivere. Ci ho provato, sai quanto ero entusiasta ma…”

“Ah, davvero?” Allen sbottò, “Cos’hai in mente, di alzare il tiro per ricattarmi? Hai in mano roba tanto buona da potermi prendere per le palle?”

Adam rise di gusto. “Allen, prenderti per le palle è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri. Sai che tutto ciò che voglio è rimanere a scrivere per la rivista. Sono nato con quella testata, la mia carriera è lì. Ma qui c’è solo una famiglia felice, quanto può esserti utile nell’articolo centrale?”

“Non hai niente da inventarti? Preferisci davvero cedere il centrale a Brendan?” chiese Allen, facendogli così sapere che il suo rivale avrebbe avuto l’onore di prendere il suo posto per quel mese.

Adam non provò niente; o forse un po’ di pena per Brendan che adesso aveva un nome proprio probabilmente dopo essere passato dal letto di Allen. La storia si ripeteva sempre.

“Non ho nulla di buono, Allen. Tu mi hai mandato qui sperando che finisse così, dovresti esserne contento.”

Dall’altra parte lo sbuffo di una mezza risata, un suono di squallida soddisfazione. “Ne riparliamo quando torni Towers, i patti li ricordi, no? Tornerai a fare quello che facevi appena uscito da scuola.”

Adam non rispose. Meglio dare l’impressione di stare per la prima volta considerando l’orribile eventualità.

“E non aspettarti che le tue nuove mansioni ti consentano lo stesso tipo di guadagno. Passa in ufficio appena sei in redazione e ti faccio firmare il nuovo contratto.”

“Meno soldi per me, ricev…”

Allen gli aveva già attaccato il telefono in faccia. Proprio come fatto la sera in cui Adam gli aveva dato buca per la terza volta.

A ben pensarci era cominciato tutto da lì. Non riusciva nemmeno a dispiacersi di essersi portato a letto l’idiota, perché alla fine Adam non poteva classificare quanto accaduto dopo come sfortuna.

Lo stronzo non poteva sapere che non aveva parlato con lo stesso Adam che era partito per quel buco di isola un paio di settimane prima. Quell’Adam avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanere nell’organico della rivista, quell’Adam si era fatto ricattare per rimanere a scrivere lì.

A ben pensarci, l’unica cosa che non aveva accettato di fare era l’unica che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare forse anche un posto come vice direttore. E non l’aveva fatta.

Forse tanto male non doveva essere, anche il vecchio Adam.

“Fottiti, coglione,” mormorò al telefono.

“Adam…?”

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, voltandosi; salvò il telefono tra gomito e fianco.

“Elias… Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Sei uscito dalla gabbia,” considerò felice. L’idea che quell’inizio di conversazione fosse sensato, tra di loro, gli regalò un attimo di pura ilarità interiore.

“Hai… Problemi sul lavoro?” chiese Elias guardando il telefono, come a dire che aveva ascoltato la conversazione.

“Niente di grave,” rispose Adam. Soppesò quanto detto.

Già, niente di grave. Aveva anche una mezza idea su quali sarebbero state le sue prossime mosse.

“Ti ha trattato male?” si accertò Elias; un toro che sbuffava pronto alla carica.

Adam non poté amare di più la naturale similitudine che gli era balzata agli occhi.

“In realtà credo che si arrabbierà molto di più nei prossimi giorni.”

“Non doveva trattarti in quel modo, Adam, ti ha anche detto che ti darà meno soldi,” Elias era più scosso di lui dalla telefonata.

“I soldi che ho mi bastano per quello che devo fare, intanto,” Adam rispose e nello stesso tempo parlò fra sé e sé per cominciare a dare una logica alle mosse da fare, “E quando finirò i soldi non mi resterà altro da fare che imparare a fare il formaggio.”

Elias sorrise, le mani in tasca coi pugni chiusi; guardò a terra, dove uno dei suoi piedi stava spostando sassolini. “Per imparare quello… Dovresti restare qui,” mormorò indifferente.

Adam non resistette, “Già, chissà se troverò una casa in affitto su quest’isola…”

Elias lo guardò col mento basso roteando gli occhi all’insù. “La tua camera a casa è ancora… Libera.”

“Mi stai chiedendo di tornare a casa con te?” Adam continuò a stuzzicarlo, “Allora devi avermi perdonato.”

“Darti un tetto sopra alla testa e non lasciarti qui fuori a morire di freddo è solo comportarsi da essere umano, Adam, lo farei per chiunque,” si difese Elias.

“Ok,” Adam gli si avvicinò e l’uomo si voltò per intraprendere il sentiero di ritorno verso casa. “Ma lo so che ti preoccupi per me e mi vuoi bene,” borbottò Adam alle sue spalle, “Non potrai resistere per molto alla voglia di abbracciarmi.”

Accidenti forse si era appena fregato; Elias era orgoglioso, cocciuto e deciso.

“Forse sei tu quello che non sa resistere,” commentò Elias, ma con fare giocoso, un tono che di rado Adam aveva sentito, visto che l’uomo usava essere più che serio nelle sue accuse.

“Io lo ammetto senza riserve di non essere in grado di resisterti,” Adam allargò le braccia, il grosso telefono che ancora teneva in una mano toccò Elias su un fianco. “Sappilo, se mai dovessi voler entrare in camera mia stanotte. Potresti farmi qualunque cosa.”

Elias ebbe un improvviso bisogno di tossicchiare che durò per qualche secondo. Adam non si sentì abbastanza in colpa per quanto fatto. La reazione dell’uomo gli dava l’assoluta certezza che le cose fra loro potevano e sarebbero tornate come prima.

“Se devi infilarti nel bosco ti aspetto qui,” scherzò Adam.

“Posso… Aspettare,” disse deciso Elias.

“Io non ho alcun problema a riguardo, Elias, lo sai, non c’è niente di cui ti debba vergognare con me,” lo avrebbe ripetuto allo sfinimento, se necessario, gliel’avrebbe detto finché fosse stato chiaro.

“Sì lo so. Ma mi piace di più quando siamo abbracciati. E quando mi abbracci non fa male.”

Adam si fermò inebetito, mentre l’uomo proseguiva per qualche metro. Quando Elias si accorse di non averlo più accanto si voltò inquieto. “Adam…?”

“Te l’ho già detto che non mi era mai capitato prima di conoscere una persona bella come te, Elias,” Adam riprese a camminare, Elias guardò altrove. Quando gli passò accanto Adam gli strinse un braccio, “Sono fortunato. Desidero tanto riguadagnare la tua fiducia.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nelle mattine successive al suo ritorno, Adam si era svegliato con una sorpresa ad attenderlo.

Al primo risveglio aveva messo un piede su una delle trappole per topi che Franz aveva sparso attorno al suo letto.

Quando Adam era sceso a colazione imprecando, Franz gli aveva riso dietro e a niente erano valse le proteste di Josef contro la sola idea che in casa ci fossero trappole per topi.

Uno a zero per Franz.

La mattina successiva Adam aveva spostato le coperte trovandole cosparse di carta moschicida che gli si era attaccata a braccia e mani. Non aveva riflettuto abbastanza in fretta e aveva messo i piedi a terra, con risultati altrettanto appiccicosi.

Due a zero per Franz.

Franz non aveva ancora accettato il suo ritorno a casa. O meglio, Adam era convinto che il suo pieno reinserimento dovesse essere preceduto da una serie di prove da sostenere senza lamentarsi.

Adam era stupito dal fatto che l’uomo riuscisse a preparare trappole così elaborate mentre lui dormiva. Era evidente che il suo riposo fosse migliorato di netto una volta liberatosi di tutti i suoi problemi, perché non si accorgeva mai di niente.

Adam si svegliò; rimase immobile, non voltò nemmeno la testa. Roteò gli occhi a destra e a sinistra.

Non c’era nulla fuori posto, a prima vista, così si mise a sedere per controllare il pavimento. Anche quello era sgombro. Un’ultima occhiata e Adam si convinse che la chiacchierata della sera prima tra Gabriel e Franz dovesse aver sortito l’effetto sperato.

La porta della camera era socchiusa, come sempre; Adam non si sarebbe mai chiuso lì dentro e non avrebbe mai impedito ad Elias di entrare se mai avesse voluto.

Il fatto era che Elias non aveva voluto per nulla. Il loro rapporto era rimasto così com’era alla sera del tentato sgombero.

Non era un problema, come si diceva Adam in continuazione, non c’era fretta. Non fosse stato che più di una volta, in presenza di Elias, si era sentito scoppiare. E non era qualcosa che avesse mai provato con questa intensità prima.

Se l’uomo-toro Elias aveva i suoi problemi a tenere a bada la sua carica sessuale, Adam doveva farsi un paio di domande su quale fosse l’animale con cui era incrociato lui.

A parte la guerra interna con Franz e la costante tensione con Elias, però, le cose non potevano andare meglio.

C’erano dei progetti di cui lui faceva parte, dei progetti messi in piedi con Gabriel sul futuro di quella casa, dei Thanatos e dell’isola stessa.

Per la prima volta Adam vedeva il suo lavoro e il suo talento come uno strumento per migliorare la sua vita, invece che peggiorare quella degli altri. E attendeva con ansia il momento di mettere in pratica tutte le decisioni prese.

Aprì la porta della camera e fu investito da una secchiata di...

Adam annusò.

“Oh, dai, Franz! Latte?” sbraitò, “Hai sprecato un secchio di latte per questo?”

“Ci puoi giurare,” rispose una voce dal piano di sotto.

“Che schifo, puzza anche…” commentò Adam scuotendo le mani, “E adesso come faccio a lavarmi, genio?”

Gli ci volle un’ora buona; prima per trovare il coraggio di mettersi sotto all’acqua gelata, poi per lavarsi a pezzi, perché tutto nel lavandino non ci stava, e poi per levarsi il latte da ogni ciocca di capelli.

“Il punto numero uno della ristrutturazione della casa è un sistema idraulico serio con acqua calda e tubi che raggiungano anche la doccia,” disse Adam a Gabriel durante la colazione, qualche minuto dopo. Stava ancora asciugandosi i capelli. Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Franz e questo rispose alzando minaccioso lo scoiattolo impagliato.

“Ti si sta sgretolando tra le mani, forse è meglio che trovi qualcos’altro da darmi in testa,” considerò Adam.

Gregor ridacchiò e, com’era prevedibile, si beccò lo scoiattolo sulla fronte.

“Franz!” Gabriel lo riprese, “Cosa abbiamo detto in questi giorni?”

“Voi l’avete detto,” si lamentò Franz. “Io mi sono stufato di questi continui cambiamenti che tu vuoi portare qui dentro! E poi d’accordo con lui, che è una spia!” lo scoiattolo si puntò su Adam.

“Non sono una spia! Ti posso concedere che sono un idiota…”

“Allora sei un idiota,” si affrettò a dargli ragione Franz.

Adam si mise l’asciugamano sulle spalle come avesse appena terminato una lunga sessione di allenamento in palestra, il che non era tanto lontano dalla realtà. Cercò lo sguardo di Elias. L’uomo stava masticando, divertito dal siparietto. Di solito seduto accanto ad Adam, aveva optato per sederglisi di fronte dal giorno del suo ritorno.

Per Adam era anche meglio, così. Poteva tenergli gli occhi addosso non mancando neanche una delle cose che faceva; dall’occhiata nel piatto del fratello, al rapido furto di una patata, al sorrisetto compiaciuto fra sé e sé per il latrocinio commesso, mentre credeva che nessuno lo stesse guardando.

“Le persone sbagliano, Franz. Posso avere una seconda possibilità?” chiese Adam.

Gregor e Josef si voltarono verso il fratello. Anche Elias si bloccò a masticare il boccone più lentamente in attesa della reazione di Franz.

Messo alle strette dalla gentilezza e dalle invocazioni di perdono, Franz diventava un’altra persona.

Infatti infilò in bocca una forchettata di uova strapazzate bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile; poi ci pensò su e, accarezzando lo scoiattolo, disse, “Nessuno ha mai dato una seconda possibilità a me, però io devo farlo con gli altri…”

“Parli del tuo lavoro all’asilo?” chiese Adam, per sollevarlo dall’imbarazzo in cui sembrava essersi arenato. Sorseggiò il caffè bollente mentre Franz scrollava le spalle.

“Ascolta, penso sia possibile farti tornare a lavorare lì, dato per scontato che starai lontano dai bambini,” disse Adam.

“Perché?” si informò l’uomo sospettoso, nonostante la notizia gli avesse già messo un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Perché è quasi sicuro che ci litigheresti di nuovo, Franz, vorresti perdere il lavoro ancora?”

Franz scosse la testa.

“Allora questa volta starai in un posto tranquillo, farai il tuo lavoro, verrai pagato e tornerai a casa, ti piace l’idea? Non dovrai avere a che fare con nessuno e così non correremo rischi. E starai lontano dalle bestie impagliate,” concluse Adam.

Franz appoggiò lo scoiattolo per terra e terminò la sua colazione di buon umore.

Forse Adam si era appena guadagnato la pace dei suoi risvegli mattutini. Quando si voltò per l’ennesima volta a cercare Elias, trovò l’uomo imbambolato a guardarlo. Elias si riscosse in fretta e fece finta di niente continuando a mangiare, ma Adam sapeva di non essersi sbagliato.

 

 

“Come pensi di fare per mantenere la tua promessa con Franz?” gli chiese Gabriel nel pomeriggio, mentre al tavolo di lavoro di Gregor stavano terminando i conti previsti per le opere di ristrutturazione. “Non penso che Susan sia disposta a riprenderlo, e non ha certo tutti i torti.”

“Mi pare di aver capito che quella donna è avvezza ai metodi non convenzionali per ottenere ciò che si vuole. Temo che la minaccerò,” Adam alzò la testa dal suo foglio e passò la lingua sui denti, “Beh… Con molta signorilità, promesso.”

“Tu sei come i miei fratelli,” considerò Gabriel, “Ma più subdolo.”

Adam rise.

“E non usi la violenza quindi passi inosservato,” aggiunse Gabriel e Adam rise più forte annuendo.

“È per…?” Gabriel iniziò una domanda e la spezzò in un respiro. “No, niente.”

Adam aveva imparato in anni di interviste e chiacchierate allo scopo di estorcere informazioni che quello era un buon metodo perché fosse l’altra persona a supplicare che le fosse posta la domanda sconveniente pronta in cantiere.

Ma Gabriel non l’aveva fatto con intenzione e Adam non aveva più niente da nascondere.

“Dimmi, Gabriel, ti do il diritto di farmi qualsiasi domanda.”

“Non sei in prova, Adam,” gli assicurò Gabriel, “Non devo picchiarti con uno scoiattolo, né farti domande per farti rientrare in famiglia.”

“Ok, grazie, ma avevo l’impressione che fosse una domanda riguardante Elias e…puoi chiedere, puoi e devi.”

“È per lui che rimani? Voglio dire… Il rapporto che hai con lui… È per quello che hai deciso di non scrivere più su di noi?” Adam si era immaginato una domanda più personale, questa era una risposta facile invece.

“No. Lui è speciale ed è sicuramente una delle motivazioni, ma anche se non dovesse perdonarmi mai più e dovessimo rimanere solo amici questa famiglia rimarrebbe importante allo stesso modo, per me.”

“Elias…?” Gabriel si sporse sulla sedia, le sopracciglia due archi perfetti in mezzo all’ampia fronte. “Elias ti sta… Tenendo in punizione?” non riuscì a contenere uno sbuffo di risatina.

“Ehi! Grazie per il sostegno morale!” esclamò Adam stizzito. “Tuo fratello è quello che ti strappa le cose di mano e le lancia contro al muro se non fai quello che vuole. Non è proprio la persona più semplice da riconquistare.”

Gabriel scosse la testa. “Devi volergli molto bene.”

Adam annuì, tra sé e sé vagliando anche l’ipotesi che forse era più di quello.

Forse non potevi volere bene ad Elias. Forse Elias suscitava solo i due opposti sentimenti.

O lo odiavi e non lo volevi vedere.

O lo amavi.

Come lo amavano i suoi fratelli.

E come lo amava lui.    

Adam annuì a Gabriel, ma evitò con cura di sondare i suoi pensieri più di così.

 

 

 

 

Giocare coi fratelli rimaneva uno spasso anche quando si finiva a fare a botte fuori in cortile.

“Vuoi fare tanto il saggio come Gabriel,” lo riprese Elias, “Ma finisci sempre per usare le mani come noi.”

Adam si voltò verso di lui, fulminandolo con l’unico occhio aperto che gli rimaneva, l’altro era sotto un asciugamano bagnato. “Mi sa che non le ho usate abbastanza!”

Elias annuì, “Beh, ovvio. Ma per essere onesti non avresti potuto fare molto contro Josef.”

“Contro il palo di legno, semmai,” ribatté Adam, “Quello che Josef mi ha calato in testa.”

Elias avvicinò il viso con fare indagatore, “Spero tu non sia rimasto sfigurato a vita,” allungò una mano per togliere l’asciugamano che copriva l’occhio. Lo fece con eccessivo timore e un’espressione preoccupata.

Adam roteò l’occhio buono al cielo e ridacchiò. “Sai qual è il problema? Che non c’è possibilità che un gioco si concluda senza una rissa, perché ci sarà sempre una squadra che perde e quella squadra picchierà a sangue quella che ha vinto.”

“Le regole sono regole, Adam, e tu e Gregor non avete vinto onestamente,” disse serio Elias. “La palla era fuori.”

“Tu eri l’arbitro!” esclamò Adam, “E tu l’hai dichiarata buona!”

“Un comprensibile errore,” si giustificò Elias, “Se tu e Gregor fosse stati onesti me l’avreste fatto notare.”

“Te l’ha fatto notare Franz con una racchettata, in compenso.”

“Mi sono difeso piuttosto bene, anche quando ti ho salvato da Josef,” Elias si gonfiò come un galletto al ricordo. Alzò un lembo dell’asciugamano sull’occhio di Adam e guardò sotto; lo riabbassò con una smorfia.

Adam lo colpì ad una spalla. “Hai finito?”

Elias sghignazzò, facendogli capire che lo stava prendendo in giro. Si riavvicinò a lui e stavolta scoprì l’occhio tumefatto.

Da lì Adam vedeva metà Elias, dal collo in giù. La palpebra si era abbassata a causa della botta presa sull’arcata sopraccigliare. Faceva male, ma aveva le mani di Elias sul viso e la sua bocca a pochi centimetri di distanza. Poteva sopportare piuttosto bene.

“Esce ancora sangue?” chiese all’uomo.

“No, ma sembra ti abbia punto una grossa ape sull’occhio,” disse Elias, “Neanche un pugile dopo sei round sarebbe ridotto in questo modo. Te l’ho detto che sei troppo delicato, Adam.”

“Dovresti insegnarmi a fare a botte, allora,” mormorò Adam. Una pressione sullo zigomo gli fece strizzare gli occhi.

Elias si scusò.

“Così non dovrai più preoccuparti di proteggermi,” aggiunse Adam mettendogli una mano sul ginocchio lasciato scoperto dai pantaloni corti. Lo fece sembrare un gesto necessario per mantenere l’equilibrio, lì seduti in bilico sugli scalini davanti a casa, ma lo stesso Elias contrasse i muscoli della gamba.

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, “Non… Non è un problema. Difenderti.”

Questo suo lato protettivo, il suo bisogno di mettere quelli che riteneva i suoi punti di forza al servizio di una persona cara era tanto amabile quanto il suo lato indifeso e facile da ferire. Elias era un concentrato di difetti che però avevano il magico potere di scomparire ad un solo gesto dell’uomo. Ne bastava uno solo buono per passare sopra a tutto ciò che non andava.

“Non volevo farti soffrire, Elias,” disse Adam stringendo la mano attorno al suo ginocchio. “Non volevo e l’ho fatto lo stesso.”

Elias continuò a toccare attorno all’arcata sopraccigliare e sullo zigomo, fingendosi distratto dalla ferita. Era serio serio.

“Se mi sono giocato il tuo affetto per sempre non me lo perdonerò mai,” concluse Adam. Sbagliò nel trasformare la stretta al ginocchio in una carezza sulla gamba, perché Elias si scostò in fretta.

“Non è niente,” disse Elias come se il loro discorso riguardasse ancora l’occhio di Adam. “Guarirà presto. Non penso che rimarrai sfigurato a vita,” e scese le scale camminando svelto lontano da lui.

 

 

 

Chiuse la comunicazione e spinse l’antenna all’interno del telefono.

Flemming era stato gentile a prestarglielo per il tempo necessario a sistemare un po’ di affari a Londra. Finché non fosse stato il momento di andare lì di persona.

Sentiva il suo assistente Peter ogni giorno e dalle sue notizie non sembravano esserci materie che richiedessero la presenza imminente di Adam sul luogo.

Presto avrebbe dovuto sentire Allen. Quello lo infastidiva un po’ di più.

Gregor uscì in cortile con un agnellino e un coniglietto sotto le braccia. Li depositò a terra e li spinse per farli correre nel cortile. “Adam!” lo chiamò poi, “Gabriel ha detto che è tutto pronto se vuoi venire a vedere anche tu…”

Adam rientrò e trovò la stanza segreta aperta; scese a cercare Gabriel che era nella stanza più piccola, quella che andava sgomberata e risanata il più presto possibile.

“Questi sono i libri e i quaderni che vanno tenuti,” lo informò subito Gabriel indicando una pila di materiale sulla scrivania, “Questi i risultati dei suoi studi precedenti agli esperimenti,” indicò un mucchio contro il muro, “E questi quelli subito dopo gli esperimenti con… I nostri dati.”

Adam lo guardò per capire se quanto avevano stabilito fosse ancora nei piani. “Sei d’accordo sul liberarci di ciò che vi riguarda, allora?” gli chiese conferma.

“Sì, certo,” Gabriel ribatté senza il minimo dubbio, “Non ho bisogno di prove sulla mia esistenza e non voglio che la nostra pace sia messa in pericolo. Ammesso che mai la troveremo.”

Adam si sedette sulla scrivania polverosa, ma molto più ordinata dopo il passaggio di Gabriel. “Ho fatto una domanda ad Elias qualche tempo fa. Gli ho chiesto cosa desiderava dalla vita più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Se la sua risposta e la tua coincidono, allora troverai pace, ne sono convinto.”

Come Adam si era aspettato, Gabriel gli domandò, “Cosa ti ha risposto Elias?”

“Che vuole essere amato.”

Il viso di Gabriel si addolcì. Quello coi fratelli era un legame di sangue indissolubile che agiva anche a chilometri di distanza, che aveva agito nel momento in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

Ma quello con Elias era il vero legame di Gabriel, quello di tutta una vita, nel bene e nel male.

“Certe volte mi rendo conto che forse io non conosco mio fratello abbastanza,” ammise Gabriel con una punta di rammarico, “E forse sono stato spesso troppo duro con lui. Ho trascorso la mia vita a studiare il pensiero umano e di quello che passa nella testa di Elias non mi sono mai curato.”

“Elias non è una creatura semplice,” affermò Adam, “Ma ne vale la pena. Tutti voi valete la pena e voglio solo che le cose vadano per il meglio. Farò il possibile per contribuire in qualsiasi modo.”

“Vorresti…?” Gabriel inclinò la testa, guardandolo ad occhi socchiusi, come se un’idea improvvisa l’avesse appena illuminato. “Vorresti scrivere, con me?”

Adam pensò al pezzo che stava preparando sull’isola e alla sua idea già in cantiere di pubblicare su qualche rivista geografica che desse spazio ai piccoli luoghi e alle loro storie, ma Gabriel non si stava riferendo a quello.

“Con te? Intendi a quattro mani?” chiese Adam.

Gabriel annuì. “Tutto questo andrà distrutto,” disse allargando le braccia, “Ma non significa che non debba essere ricordato in qualche modo. Sotto forma di racconto filosofico. Potremmo unire la tua capacità di colpire con le parole, con la mia… Esperienza in campo di stranezze compiute nella ricerca del significato della vita.”

Adam sorrise all’idea, poi la considerò sul serio e nel giro di pochi minuti ben più di qualche frase da inserire nel racconto prese vita e gli danzò davanti agli occhi. Quando la storia si raccontava da sola, ad un minimo accenno, quando sentiva di poter prendere in mano una penna e cominciare a scrivere fin da subito, significava che c’era qualcosa di molto buono in cui tuffarsi e lavorare.

“Sarebbe la prima volta che racconterei una storia di cui mi sento partecipe e di cui mi importa il finale,” disse Adam, “Non vedo l’ora di cominciare.”

  

 

 

 

“Peter sei un angelo, non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza,” disse Adam al telefono, per l’ennesima volta in debito col suo assistente, che lo teneva aggiornato sulle novità in ufficio.

“Grazie a te, a dire il vero,” rispose Peter. Adam si abbassò ad accarezzare un coniglio bianco e nero con le orecchie da porcellino. “La tua lettera di referenze dev’essere arrivata e mi ha appena fatto entrare al Prodigy.”

“Davvero? Quando l’hai saputo?” Adam saltò su, il coniglietto grugnì in risposta.

“Appena prima che tu mi chiamassi,” rispose Peter, “Non mi hai detto di avermi raccomandato alla rivista in cui sogno di entrare da che ho lasciato la scuola…”

“Hai accettato all’istante voglio sperare,” si accertò Adam.

“Sì, ovvio che ho accettato. Anche perché ho capito che stai lasciando la rivista. Anche se non posso crederci. Adam… Dopo tutto il lavoro che hai fatto per arrivare dove sei…?”

“Vorrei provare a lavorare in un altro modo da adesso in poi,” disse Adam, “Perciò sono felice che tu non sia una possibile vittima delle mie decisioni, ora che sei sistemato altrove. Buona fortuna, Peter.”

“Te la caverai, Adam? Voglio dire… Ti ho detto che Allen sembra sul piede di guerra,” lo informò Peter.

“Stai tranquillo, Peter, è tutto a posto. E grazie ancora. Appena torno ti vengo a cercare e ti porto fuori a pranzo.”

Chiuse l’antenna del mattone premendola contro il petto. Elias era a qualche metro di distanza che lo guardava, con le mani in tasca e la testa bassa. “Gabriel ti sta cercando,” borbottò in sua direzione.

Adam scavalcò la pecora sdraiata tra loro e lo seguì in casa, ancora gongolando per la lettera scritta per Peter andata a buon fine.

 

 

 

Quella aveva tutta l’aria di essere un’ottima giornata.

Aveva appena sistemato le cose con Allen. Ad Adam era bastato mandargli il suo avvocato perché l’uomo cambiasse atteggiamento nei suoi confronti.

Adam gli aveva detto che non aveva alcun motivo per fargli causa, il che non era del tutto vero perché di motivi ce ne sarebbero stati se avesse voluto cercarne, e che l’avvocato era lì solo per curare i suoi interessi mentre lasciava la redazione per sempre.

Allen aveva chiesto perché, gli aveva chiesto di non farlo, che era prezioso per l’organico, che non poteva perdere un inviato come lui… In realtà nelle parole dell’uomo si leggeva il sottotitolo _Nella mia rivista non sarai mai nessuno, ma non voglio che tu sia qualcuno da un’altra parte._

Allen non si era aspettato questa mossa ed era rimasto spiazzato ritrovandosi senza motivazioni da dare al suo improvviso desiderio di avere Adam come collaboratore.

Incredibile che la mossa più brillante mai fatta in vita sua fosse l’unica che tempo prima non avrebbe mai nemmeno preso in considerazione, terrorizzato all’idea di perdere il posto che si era guadagnato con ogni mezzo possibile, anche il più squallido.

Non si era mai sentito meglio in vita sua.

E subito dopo la telefonata con Allen, Elias gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo giù in centro. In pratica la stessa passeggiata fatta quando si erano incontrati, ma sarebbero andati in auto questa volta.

Adam non aveva nemmeno chiesto cosa sarebbero andati a fare, gli bastava trascorrere del tempo con lui.

“Una gita in macchina è molto romantica,” commentò allegro Adam guardando fuori dal finestrino. L’auto sussultò come in preda ad uno spasmo e rallentò. Elias caricò un pugno e colpì il cruscotto, facendole magicamente riacquistare velocità. Un’espressione orgogliosa gli si dipinse sul volto.

Adam rivide la stessa scena con Elias che dava una testata al cruscotto, invece che un pugno, e fu colto da una crisi di risate incontrollabile.

“Perché stai ridendo?” chiese Elias sorridendo a sua volta.

Adam si ricompose. Appoggiò la testa allo schienale del sedile e la voltò per osservarlo di sottecchi. “Perché sei adorabile,” gli disse. Elias aveva l’abitudine di scrutare a fondo la sua espressione, ogni volta che gli faceva un complimento, come per accertarsi che non lo stesse prendendo in giro.

Era al contempo tenero e triste che non fosse mai del tutto certo che una bella frase gli fosse rivolta per davvero.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“A fare provviste,” rispose Elias.

“Non avete mai fatto provviste da che sono arrivato qui,” considerò Adam.

“Beh, servono delle cose. Adesso…”

“Cosa?”

Nel momento in cui Elias sbottò con uno dei suoi soliti rimproveri sul fatto che Adam chiedeva troppe cose, Adam lo bloccò parlandogli sopra.

“Ah! Lo sapevo che ti avrei fatto arrabbiare,” gongolò Adam.

“E sarebbe qualcosa di cui andare fieri?” domandò Elias.

“Sì, se la persona che si arrabbia è sexy come te.”

Di nuovo quei due sguardi rapidi uno dietro l’altro per accertarsi della buona fede della frase sentita.

“Non ti prendo in giro, Elias,” gli disse Adam stavolta. “Voglio dire, posso prenderti in giro perché tra amici si può fare, ti voglio bene tanto da poterti prendere in giro senza offenderti, ma quando dico certe cose non sto scherzando. Vorrei che tu potessi crederlo.”

Elias fissò la strada davanti a sé scuro in volto. “Hai detto che siamo amici.”

“Ti dà fastidio?” domandò Adam.

Elias scrollò le spalle, “Come vuoi.”

“Devi ancora perdonarmi…” iniziò Adam non ben sicuro di cosa volesse intendere.

“Già,” scattò Elias in risposta. “E non è neanche sicuro che ti perdonerò, visto come ti comporti,” bofonchiò come se stesse parlando a se stesso.

Probabile che quel momento tra loro sulle scale avesse messo l’uomo in difficoltà. Adam doveva imporsi di non toccarlo troppo.

“Ma se mi hai portato con te devo avere ancora delle speranze,” ipotizzò Adam guardando la strada scorrere alla sua destra.

Aveva visitato l’isola molto poco. Tutto si riduceva ad un paio di viaggi fatti durante il suo soggiorno lì e sempre per motivi diversi dal semplice godersi il posto.

Quale occasione migliore di questa per cominciare a raccogliere idee per ciò che voleva scrivere?

Nonostante Elias non fosse un tipo proprio socievole, sembrava aver fatto conoscenze in centro. Entrarono in un negozio, in realtà un’abitazione, in cui il proprietario lo accolse con un cestino già pronto da consegnargli in cambio di uno dei formaggi preparati dai fratelli.

“È bello il vostro modo di scambiarvi prodotti fatti in casa l’un l’altro,” commentò Adam uscendo, “Cosa c’è nel cesto?”

“Te lo dico dopo,” rispose Elias, “Vieni con me.”

E lo portò fino ad una zona appartata dell’isola.

Tra un gruppetto di alberi sulla riva c’era un grosso masso sul quale Elias andò a sedersi.

“Puoi sederti qui,” indicò appoggiando il palmo sul masso vicino a dove era seduto lui.

Adam lo accontentò; alzò gli occhi verso il mare calmo e le barche in lontananza che viaggiavano tra un’isola e l’altra e si rese conto di quanta vita ci fosse li attorno a loro che dalla collina non si poteva intuire. Era al contempo rilassante e allegro lo spettacolo di fronte a loro, un frenetico ma silenzioso mondo a parte che li sfiorava solo da lontano.

Solo poco tempo prima avrebbe disdegnato un luogo che offriva solo il canto degli uccelli e lo sciabordio delle onde come musica di sottofondo. Ora ne comprendeva l’indubbia attrattiva.

E a parte la natura, Adam era ancora più stupito e deliziato dal comportamento di Elias. L’uomo si manteneva su una neutrale situazione di stallo, ma ancora lo corteggiava con le poche cose a disposizione che conosceva.

Ed era commovente.

Ancora imbambolato a guardarsi attorno, Adam si sentì toccare su una spalla.

“Tieni,” Elias gli passò una pagnotta rotonda, profumata e croccante.

Adam la tenne tra le mani. Non vedeva pane da quanto era partito ed era un piacevole diversivo a tutta la carne e verdura di cui si era cibato dai Thanatos.

Pane sfornato da poco.

Elias era tanto premuroso.

“Grazie,” mormorò Adam.

“Prego,” rispose Elias guardando verso il mare.

 

 

Il cestino era stato svuotato di diversi panini una mezz’ora dopo. Tra loro c’erano state poche parole; Adam doveva ammettere una certa emozione, una sensazione molto simile ad un imbarazzo da primo appuntamento che gli aveva bloccato la lingua. Elias tossicchiava più spesso del solito, si muoveva agitato sul sasso, si grattava il naso.

Alla fine si voltò verso Adam chiedendo in un fiato, “Sei mai stato innamorato?”

Fu Adam a scrutarlo negli occhi questa volta, a lungo senza rispondere, per cogliere quale fosse il senso dietro quella domanda.

“No,” disse poi, “Ma nemmeno qualcuno si è mai innamorato di me, quindi poco male.”

“Lo trovo difficile da credere,” commentò Elias senza guardarlo.

Era ancora ben presente nell’uomo la convinzione di non essere degno di Adam. E Adam temeva questa stupida idea più di qualunque altra cosa. Erano già molte le questioni da risolvere tra di loro, c’erano altre cose che li tenevano separati, che questa si aggiungesse era insopportabile.

“No, Elias, non è difficile da credere,” ribatté Adam, “Io non ho frequentato belle persone per un sacco di tempo. Ho usato la gente e mi sono lasciato usare.”

“Nel senso…?”

“Sì, in quel senso,” confermò Adam, “Per una di queste persone valevo talmente poco che ha pensato di poter giocare con la mia vita. Mi ha quasi strangolato,” raccontò toccandosi il collo.

“Io non farei mai una cosa del genere,” disse Elias.

“Certo che no, lo so benissimo.”

“Hai avuto molti amanti,” fu come se Elias tirasse le somme.

Adam annuì.

“Ti è piaciuto?” fu la successiva domanda di Elias.

“Nessuno mi ha mai costretto,” Adam si strinse nelle spalle. Era inutile blaterare sul fatto che con lui era stato diverso; quelle erano frasi fatte a cui non credeva nessuno, Elias si sarebbe potuto offendere per la banalità, così Adam optò per il silenzio.

“Non avresti dovuto avere così tanti amanti, e non avresti corso il pericolo che hai corso,” affermò come fosse tanto palese da non avere motivo di essere neanche specificato.

“Già,” rispose Adam. Non poteva aspettarsi che Elias capisse perché, a voler ben guardare, molte volte non si era capito lui stesso.

C’era dunque qualcos’altro di pesante che doveva dire ad Elias, perché ora che l’aveva fatto si sentiva in bilico tra il sollievo e la voglia di maledirsi per aver parlato. Ora si sentiva nella stessa posizione che aveva temuto qualche minuto prima per Elias: aveva la sensazione di stare mirando troppo in alto con la sua speranza di ritornare ad avere con Elias il rapporto instauratosi prima della rottura.

Forse doveva tornare a riflettere sul fatto che lui non era giusto per Elias e per il suo candore nei sentimenti.

 

 

 

Aveva buttato all’aria metà della roba nella sua camera, che ora era in parte sul letto e in parte a terra, ma del telefono non c’era traccia.

Adam scese a cena perplesso dal fatto che non ricordava assolutamente dove l’avesse visto l’ultima volta.

C’era stata la telefonata con Allen e poi l’ultima con Peter… E dove aveva appoggiato il mattone dopo?

Non ricordava di averlo rimesso a posto in camera dove lo teneva di solito. E questo era grave perché il telefono non era suo ed era anche l’unico mezzo di comunicazione con l’esterno, per adesso.

“Gabriel, hai mica visto in giro il telefono satellitare di Flemming?” chiese sedendosi a tavola. “Per fortuna non c’è pericolo di averlo perso o di essermelo fatto rubare. Ma non lo trovo più.”

“Mi spiace, non ne ho idea,” Gabriel scosse la testa desolato.

Josef alzò una mano in attesa che gli venisse concessa la parola. Nessuno dei fratelli lo guardò perché quella regola sembrava essere caduta in disuso tempo fa e Josef era rimasto l’unico ad usarla.

“Josef puoi parlare,” disse Adam e gli altri scattarono con le teste verso l’uomo a dimostrazione del fatto che nessuno si era accorto del suo gesto.

“Grazie Adam,” disse Josef. Era sempre così posato ed elegante che il contrasto coi suoi vestiti e la sua furia quando litigava coi fratelli era in qualche modo esilarante. “Vorrei solo puntualizzare il fatto che Elias e Adam hanno mangiato dei panini qualche giorno fa che non ci sono stati portati a casa. Siamo stati privati dei nostri panini. È stato un comportamento molto scorretto.”

“Josef, questa puntualizzazione l’hai fatta ad ogni colazione, pranzo e cena degli ultimi tre giorni, abbiamo capito,” disse Gabriel.

“Non mi sembra, perché non ho visto nessun panino girare per casa,” affermò l’uomo.

Elias sorrise in sua direzione, masticava e lo guardava con un’espressione furba per provocarlo.

Adam temette lo scoppio di una rissa così si schiarì la voce richiamando l’attenzione di Elias e gli diede un colpetto con la punta del piede sotto al tavolo.

Elias ebbe una strana reazione; quando si accorse che Adam lo stava guardando tornò serio e abbassò gli occhi sul suo piatto della gallina.

Dopo la conversazione avuta durante la loro gita in città, il rapporto tra loro si era raffreddato ulteriormente e Elias si comportava come se temesse anche solo di incrociare Adam per casa. Era come se ne accettasse la presenza, senza però volerci avere a che fare.

E ogni volta che Adam si ricordava di questo risvolto degli eventi si sentiva male. C’era ancora tanto da fare e riusciva a tenersi impegnato e non pensarci, ma poi succedevano queste cose e la stretta allo stomaco che sentiva era difficile da ignorare.

“Prometto che avrai i tuoi panini, Josef,” Adam rassicurò l’uomo, “Panini in cui potrai mettere tutto il formaggio che vuoi.”

 

 

 

 

Portare fuori in cortile Tanja non era stata cosa semplice.

Adam e Gregor avevano dovuto prima convincerla con il secchio del cibo, con molta calma, attendendo i suoi tempi, e poi tirarla per farle scendere le scale.

Una volta all’aria aperta, però, Tanja aveva cominciato a girare nei dintorni e assaggiare l’erba fresca.

“Visto com’è felice?” Adam si rivolse a Gregor. “È un animale troppo grosso per stare in quella stanza. Non è giusto per lei. Quando la stalla sarà pronta non ci saranno più problemi, ma nel frattempo dobbiamo tenerla vicino al cortile.”

Gregor annuì andando dietro all’animale con una brusca.

Adam rientrò per trasportare fuori dalla stanza la restante parte del foraggio.

Dalla stanza-stalla, fece in tempo a vedere sgattaiolare qualcuno in quella delle galline.

Sapeva che era Elias.

Fu tentato di proseguire nel suo lavoro e lasciar correre, come al solito, lasciar andare le cose al loro ritmo, perché tanto non c’era fretta e perché tanto nessuno dei due sembrava avere una sola idea chiara in testa.

Ma buttò a terra il forcone che aveva appena preso in mano e, più irritato di quanto lo fosse mai stato nei confronti di Elias, entrò nella stanzetta sul piede di guerra.

“Elias!” esclamò sulla porta.

L’uomo si voltò di scatto e nascose le mani dietro alla schiena.

“Si può sapere perché diavolo mi eviti? Non ho la peste!” si lamentò con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli altre mille spiegazioni e stava anche cercando di capire cosa stesse nascondendo… “Cos’altro ho fatto di male? Pensavo che almeno potessimo parlarci adesso.”

Fu stranito nel constatare che Elias non aveva niente da ribattere. Difficile che Elias stesse zitto. Quella aveva tutta l’aria di una faccia colpevole.

“Cos’hai lì dietro? Fammi vedere…” Adam fece un passo avanti e Elias si allontanò.

Non l’avrebbe mai fatto in un altro momento, in un altro momento l’avrebbe lasciato in pace e se ne sarebbe andato, ma Adam era già alterato dal comportamento dell’uomo degli ultimi giorni. Lasciarlo in pace era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Si avvicinò a lui finché non riuscì a sbirciare alle sue spalle e poi a tirargli via di mano quanto nascosto.

Adam si ritrovò a bocca aperta a guardare i resti del telefono satellitare, aperto in due, coi fili a penzolare dai lati.

“Sei stato tu?” chiese ad Elias; la voce, senza volerlo, quasi un ringhio.

Elias raddrizzò la schiena, infilò le mani in tasca e per la prima volta dopo giorni lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Sì.”

“Perché?” un altro ringhio, ora capiva il motivo: stava parlando a denti stretti per non urlare.

“Perché tu chiami un sacco di persone, hai sempre un sacco di persone con cui parlare,” rivelò Elias.

“Tu distruggi l’unico mezzo che ho per raggiungere Londra senza doverci andare, perché parlo con troppa gente?” disse Adam, “È un bene che io abbia altra gente con cui parlare visto che non posso farlo con te!” gli diede una spinta sul braccio per il semplice contatto che ne sarebbe derivato, ma un po’ si risentì nel vedere che non l’aveva spostato di un millimetro.

“Se ti fossi comportato bene tutto questo non sarebbe successo, è solo colpa tua!” lo accusò Elias.

“Finiscila!” Adam alzò i due pezzi del telefono perché lui li vedesse, “Questo non ha niente a che fare con quello che è successo tra noi o con quello che ho fatto. Questo è perché tu non sei…”

Adam si morsicò un labbro prima di completare la frase così come gli stava uscendo spontanea. Una frase che si poteva dire quando si era arrabbiati, niente di così offensivo.

Ma non l’avrebbe mai detta ad Elias.

Lasciò cadere il telefono a terra. “Mi arrendo,” alzò le mani sopra la testa e uscì dalla stanzetta in quella posizione di resa.

“Adam!” si sentì chiamare, ma proseguì lungo il corridoio. “Adam?” Elias era più vicino, lo stava inseguendo.

“Adam…” ora gli camminava a fianco, a piccoli passi per stargli dietro. “Adam non voglio che torni a Londra.”

“Perfetto, bel modo di dimostrarmelo, sono commosso,” rispose secco Adam.

“Adam, per favore, non tornare a Londra,” piagnucolò.

Adam si voltò a fronteggiarlo di scatto. Elias, colto alla sprovvista, fece un passo indietro. “Secondo te come sistemo le cose da qui se non ho modo di contattare il mio ufficio e l’avvocato?” Adam allargò le braccia, “Dovrò tornare per forza a Londra. Tanto era quello che volevi.”

“N-no… Non…” Elias si guardò le mani, una che si torturava le dita dell’altra, “Non voglio…” Adam si allarmò al sentire la voce dell’uomo spezzarsi. “Non voglio che tu vada via.”

Adam distolse lo sguardo; voleva essere arrabbiato perché ne aveva tutto il diritto, ma Elias stava piangendo e ora sarebbe diventato difficile.

“Ho fatto una cosa molto stupida, ho agito d’impulso… Tu continuavi a dire al tuo amico Peter che vi sareste visti ed io ero così geloso...” Adam azzardò un’occhiata. Elias sbatté le palpebre guardando il soffitto, gli occhi rossi e umidi gli davano un’aria disperata. Ma che passava per la testa dura di quest’uomo?

“Perché non mi parli invece di rompere le cose?” Adam mantenne il tono alterato finché gli riusciva.

“Ho paura di parlarti, ho paura che dirò sempre la cosa sbagliata,” Elias scosse la testa. “Per favore, per favore Adam non andare a Londra. Se vai a Londra voglio venire con te.”

“Elias… Quello che hai detto adesso vale anche per me,” Adam si mise una mano sul petto, “Anch’io ho paura di dire o fare la cosa sbagliata. È normale quando si vuole bene a qualcuno.”

Elias sporse le labbra in un tenero broncio nascosto sotto i baffi. “Se mi vuoi ancora bene allora devi portarmi a Londra con te, quando dovrai andare.”

Adam si grattò la fronte cercando di nascondere un sorriso. “E cosa farai se ti porterò a Londra con me?” chiese all’uomo con l’intento di fargli dire qualche spacconata delle sue; che avrebbe picchiato tutti i suoi spasimanti e di certo preso a bastonate Peter… Adam era già pronto a seppellire la litigata in una risata.

“Posso aspettare fuori…” Elias tirò su una spalla, “Quando dovrai andare in ufficio o vedere i tuoi amici.”

Adam non si era immaginato questa risposta. Sentì letteralmente le sue spalle cascare.

Si avvicinò ad Elias e lo afferrò per i lembi della camicia. Forse ci mise un filino troppa enfasi, perché l’uomo spalancò gli occhi spaventato. “Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Come ti viene anche solo in mente? Pensi che io ti lascerei fuori dalla porta? Perché? Perché dovrei?” lo strattonò ad ogni domanda.

“Lo so di essere difficile,” mormorò Elias, “Lo so di non essere normale,” Adam espirò chiudendo gli occhi, “E lo so che tu puoi volermi solo bene. Posso accettarlo. Ma non lasciarmi da solo. Per favore.”

Adam gli appoggiò la fronte sull’ampio petto. Respirò il suo odore, lo strinse ai fianchi e ne avvertì il respiro affannoso a quel semplice contatto. “Non ho una sola vaga idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, Elias. Posso volerti solo bene?”

“Hai detto…che hai avuto tanti amanti… Ma non ti sei mai innamorato. Anch’io sono… Stato un tuo amante,” gli parlò tra i capelli. Adam si sentì sfiorare dal suo naso sulla nuca.  

Adam gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, strinse le dita attorno al collo dell’uomo e gli parlò all’orecchio. “Pensi che se non mi sono innamorato di te fino ad ora non succederà mai?”

“Già.”

“Perché tu invece sei già innamorato di me?”

Elias risucchiò aria dal naso.

Adam lo vide e lo sentì deglutire.

Nel suo lento annuire, con fare rassegnato, Adam ci lesse quasi del dolore. Gli sembrò che le lacrime fossero riemerse e che questa fosse la conclusione di un lungo periodo in cui Elias aveva sofferto molto più di lui, così incapace di instaurare un dialogo e terribilmente contorto com’era.

 

Adam gli avvolse un braccio alla vita, continuando a sostenergli il capo con l’altra mano, in un abbraccio rassicurante, un abbraccio adatto alla creatura fragile che stava tremando contro di lui.

Adam lo baciò sul collo, provocandogli un altro brivido. “Ci vieni con me in camera? Voglio coccolarti, baciarti, accarezzarti, e dirti che sono perdutamente innamorato di te…”

“Perd…”

“Perdutamente, sì,” Adam lo baciò sul collo un’atra volta. Elias sembrava essere diventato più piccolo tra le sue braccia. L’aveva desiderato così tanto in tutti quei giorni che l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare adesso era averlo nudo e caldo sotto di lui. L’immagine ce l’aveva stampata a fuoco davanti agli occhi.

Adam intrecciò le dita alle sue; con uno sguardo eloquente lo fece muovere dal punto in cui si era bloccato e se lo tirò dietro fin sulle scale, fino in camera sua.

Chiuse la porta e poi pensò solo a spogliarlo, un indumento dopo l’altro, ogni pezzo di pelle scoperto ricompensato con un bacio.

Quel momento si rivelò molto più intimo degli altri, forse perché assaporato con più calma e sottolineato da una dichiarazione che Adam non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’uomo desiderasse.

L’immagine a cui Adam aveva anelato prese vita davanti ai suoi occhi quando pochi minuti dopo si sdraiò nudo sul corpo altrettanto nudo di Elias.

Si tenne appoggiato sui gomiti mentre gli sfiorava la fronte e gli baciava il viso. Elias rispondeva alle tenerezze con il trasporto di chi ne aveva ricevute poche in vita sua.

“Voglio riempirti di baci perché sei la cosa più dolce sulla terra,” mormorò Adam sognante.

Elias gli stava accarezzando la schiena, nell’udire la frase se lo strinse contro esprimendo commozione.

“Ma se ti azzardi a rompere qualcos’altro invece di parlarmi ti prendo a testate,” lo minacciò Adam con lo stesso tono amorevole con cui gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, “Così vediamo chi di noi due ha la testa più dura.”

“Sei tu, Adam,” rispose Elias.

Il risolino di Adam mosse il ricciolo che copriva l’orecchio dell’uomo. Gli mordicchiò il lobo appena scoperto ed Elias voltò la testa, in un docile invito a continuare.

Adam pizzicò tra i denti una guancia, la pelle sulla linea della mandibola, il mento. Era impossibile smettere quando ogni piccolo gesto risultava in un sospiro, un lamento non trattenuto un “Mh” singhiozzato.

Il testone grande e grosso sotto di lui si trasformava così facilmente in agnellino che Adam non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avrebbero portato altre stimolazioni. Tutte quelle a cui riusciva a pensare.

Gli sfregò naso e labbra sullo stesso punto, sul collo, incantato dalla piega che le carezze di Elias avevano preso. La mano che l’uomo teneva sulla sua schiena stava accarezzando la spina dorsale e scendendo lenta verso il basso.

Più in basso.

Più in basso.

“Sì,” gli soffiò Adam all’orecchio, “Toccami lì, così…” allargò le gambe, ondeggiò sull’uomo strappandogli un altro gemito. Ne approfittò per leccargli la bocca. Nonostante le dita di Elias andassero per tentativi, i tentativi erano piacevoli da farlo rabbrividire.

“Adam devo…”

“Lo so,” ridacchiò Adam, “È piuttosto evidente. Tu continua a stringermi, ok?”

Elias annuì, il riferimento alla confessione fatta qualche tempo prima su cosa fosse più soddisfacente per lui non doveva essere passata inosservata. Pur stringendolo, Elias non smise di toccarlo come stava facendo, anzi il progressivo aumentare dell’eccitazione lo rese più audace.

Adam dovette fermarsi e aggrapparsi ai capelli di Elias quando un dito penetrò un po’ più a fondo. “Ah!” gli diede un altro bacio sulla bocca che in realtà fu solo un pasticcio di saliva e ansiti. “Oh sì, di più, entra di più.”

Adam sentì Elias invocare il suo nome. Poi tutto si fece confuso, vago, in un animato avvicendarsi di rapide carezze e movimenti disordinati fino a portarsi entrambi a raggiungere il piacere.

Per il bisogno di riguadagnare lucidità, almeno per Adam fu così. La capacità di pensare in modo coerente già falliva in presenza di Elias e questa intimità diventava troppo da sostenere molto in fretta.

Forse darle sfogo avrebbe consentito di continuare con più calma.

Dio, gli piacevano questi sussulti da cui era scosso anche lui mentre Elias ancora lo stringeva, affannato e esausto.

Con una mano ancora stretta attorno ad Elias e l’altra da recuperare chissà dove, ora non ne aveva la forza, Adam ridacchiò, il viso nascosto tra il collo di Elias e il materasso.

L’unico segno di vita che diede Elias fu chiudere la mano che teneva appoggiata sul suo fondoschiena e palparlo come se stesse cercando di ridare funzionalità alla mano.

“Finiamo sempre per rimanere appiccicati insieme,” commentò Adam rauco, “Il che va bene perché tanto non avevo intenzione di alzarmi. Non pensi che sia meglio questo invece che litigare, rompere cose, tenersi il muso…”

“Non voglio fare sesso coi miei fratelli,” disse Elias.

“Stavo parlando di noi due.”

“Oh.”

Le mani di Elias scivolarono dalla schiena di Adam, depositandosi al lato del suo corpo come pesi morti.

Adam alzò la testa, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul petto dell’uomo, e lo guardò di sbieco. “Non mi fare ripetere che non devi aspettare che siamo entrambi eccitati per toccarmi, ok?”

Elias gli rimise le mani sul sedere.

“Bravo,” lo lodò Adam. “Ma ora le devi togliere,” lo baciò divertito e si alzò dal letto cercando lì attorno il primo pezzo di stoffa a disposizione. Meglio di quanto previsto, trovò l’asciugamano usato quella mattina e buttato sulla sedia rotta che fungeva da attaccapanni.

Ritornò al letto e si mise a cavallo di Elias usando l’asciugamano ancora umido per pulire entrambi. L’uomo sfuggì più volte il suo sguardo. E Adam trovava irresistibile questa sua dualità.

“Tu sei sexy e disinibito quando sei eccitato…” iniziò Adam; abbandonò da un lato l’asciugamano e gli accarezzò il petto. “E imbarazzato subito dopo. Adorabile,” Adam si piegò per un altro bacio che l’uomo ricambiò sporgendo le labbra. “Ma non devi essere imbarazzato con me.”

“Tu non lo sei per niente,” Elias fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lui e poi lo alzò al soffitto, come pregando Dio di salvarlo dal martirio.

Adam si alzò sulle ginocchia per torturarlo un po’, allargò le braccia, “Come, non sei contento? Sono tutto tuo. Dalla testa ai piedi.”

Adam si sedette di nuovo scivolando indietro col sedere e sfregando i loro sessi tra loro. Diede un’occhiata per fare un paragone: ci perdette di qualche centimetro e in massa. Li prese in mano entrambi per una stima più accurata.

Elias sospirò distogliendolo dall’importante questione.

“Ce l’hai più grosso,” Adam scrollò le spalle, “Te lo concedo. E poi è anche normale. Ci sono degli indubbi vantaggi ad essere incrociati con un toro…”

Elias si sollevò sui gomiti. Un’espressione incuriosita sul volto.

“Ma non sono invidioso visto che adesso il vantaggio è in compartecipazione,” aggiunse Adam serio.

“Compartecipazione?” Elias aggrottò la fronte.

“Certo. Siamo una coppia e condividiamo tutto,” spiegò Adam. Cercò di non ridere quando Elias assottigliò le palpebre sospettoso sulla natura della condivisione.

“Significa che non ti chiederò il permesso ogni volta che vorrò saltarti addosso,” disse Adam.

“Non… Devo chiedertelo neanch’io?”

Adam scosse la testa e ammiccò. Riappoggiò le mani sul petto di Elias facendolo sdraiare di nuovo. L’uomo aveva una folta peluria chiara sul petto che mano a mano si riduceva in una linea sexy fino ad arrivare all’ombelico. Adam percorse la linea con un dito, proseguendo però fino al ventre, dove lo accarezzò coi polpastrelli gustandosi le contrazioni dei muscoli al suo tocco.

“Adam…?”

“Mh?”

“Hai detto che sei…” Elias perse fiato ad un pollice di Adam che gli sfiorò un capezzolo.

“Perdutamente innamorato,” dissero all’unisono.

“Di me,” concluse Elias.

“M-mh,” annuì Adam.

“E che siamo… Una coppia,” continuò Elias. “Siamo… Sei…?”

“Mi stai chiedendo se sono il tuo ragazzo?” gli domandò Adam.

“Sì.”

Quel monosillabo aveva il potere di arroventargli le viscere. Elias lo mormorava certe volte rassegnato, altre volte eccitato, sempre a fior di labbra, sempre a bassa voce. Era stuzzicante tanto quanto il NO, ma ad Adam piaceva di più.    

“Mi piacerebbe molto essere il tuo ragazzo, Elias,” gli prese il viso tra le mani, “Vuoi essere il mio?”

“Sì.”

Questo nuovo _sì_ andava sancito con un bacio. Adam si prese tutto il tempo di esplorare la bocca del suo ragazzo che nel ricambiare gli mise una mano nei capelli. Adam non trovò una spiegazione razionale alla cosa, ma il gesto fu terribilmente eccitante.

Adam si staccò solo per cambiare posizione. Elias ebbe il tempo di bisbigliare una domanda. “Ti piaccio più dei tuoi amanti?”

“Oh, tu sei la cosa che preferisco al mondo,” rispose Adam. La smorfia gongolante di Elias fu un breve richiamo al suo narcisismo che piacque ad Adam.

“Anche tu sei la mia cosa preferita,” Elias lo disse con tono timido e insicuro, ma Dio se gli credeva. “Non tornare a Londra,” lo pregò ancora.

“Elias, guardami. Qualunque cosa dovessi fare in futuro tu sei compreso, chiaro? Decideremo insieme.”

L’uomo sorrise, stavolta guardandolo negli occhi. Si tirò su a sedere per passargli le braccia attorno alla vita e stringerlo. Adam si sentì un orsacchiotto di peluche, qualcosa a cui doveva fare l’abitudine tra le braccia di Elias. L’uomo gli appoggiò un orecchio sul petto e chiuse gli occhi. “Ti batte forte il cuore,” disse poco dopo.

“Sì… Mi sa che ci metterà un bel po’ di tempo a darsi una calmata.”


	6. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarò ripetitiva ma, lasciatemelo dire, quello a casa Thanatos è stato il viaggio più bello della mia vita.  
> Grazie per averlo fatto insieme a me. Spero che siate felici quanto me del modo in cui questa famiglia affronta la vita.  
> Un abbraccio in stile Elias ad ognuno di voi.

Qualche mese dopo

 

 

“Elias… Buono…” borbottò Adam ancora assonnato. Tastò sotto alle coperte alla ricerca della mano che lo stava accarezzando tra le gambe.

Da quando era diventato ufficiale il loro stato di coppia, Elias si era fatto coraggioso nelle richieste non verbali e si era fatto tanto esigente che a volte Adam doveva dichiararsi sconfitto prima di lui.

Non capitava spesso, ma per esempio la scorsa notte sì.

Adam gli allontanò la mano ridendo. “Lascia qualcosa di nuovo da provare per la fine della settimana, amore mio.”

Lo stomaco di Adam si contrasse in anticipo, ben conoscendo il versetto di approvazione che Elias avrebbe fatto all’utilizzo dell’appellativo _amore mio_. Adam aveva scoperto tempo prima, quando un giorno l’aveva detto senza pensarci, che era qualcosa in grado di sciogliere Elias come nient’altro. La reazione a quella prima volta era stato un pianto commosso; era migliorato, col tempo, e adesso si limitava ad un sorriso molto compiaciuto.

La cosa che Adam preferiva era come l’uomo si inorgogliva se lo chiamava così davanti agli altri. L’amore che Adam provava per lui era cosa di cui l’uomo andava fiero; se prima usava vantarsi di questa o quella finta conquista, di quanto era forte e di un sacco di altre qualità che nemmeno pensava di avere, ora una parola gli bastava per sentirsi davvero in cima al mondo.

Ed era adorabile quelle poche volte in cui Elias lo chiamava nello stesso modo.

“Adam… È ancora presto. Il gallo non ha nemmeno cantato…” Elias tornò alla carica nel modo più convincente che aveva.

“Non canta più perché gli hai tirato dietro lo scoiattolo impagliato,” gli fece presente Adam mentre Elias, sopra di lui, cominciava una lenta tortura di baci e succhiotti, “Sei furbo. Lo sai quanto mi piace stare sdraiato qui sotto…”

 

 

 

“Franz! Sbrigati o farai tardi!” Adam scese le scale di corsa, in colpa per il ritardo fino ad un certo punto, visto che anche Franz si stava facendo attendere.

Il lavoro all’asilo procedeva bene da un mese, un mese trascorso da Franz come un impiegato modello e Adam non voleva certo che un ritardo gli rovinasse tutto il duro impegno messo fino ad ora.

Dal cortile, il clacson suonò due volte in eco alle parole di Adam.

Gregor mise la testa fuori dalla saletta, la sua stanza preferita da quando era stata riarredata e fornita di una nuova macchina da cucire; sventolò una mano. “Buongiorno, Adam, Franz è in macchina che ti aspetta da un quarto d’ora.”

“Perché non mi ha chiamato?” Adam cercò di far uscire il colletto della camicia incastrato sotto alla giacca.

“Ha troppa paura da quando ha trovato te e Elias in cucina,” mugugnò Gregor ritornando in sala.

Alle spalle di Adam, Elias armeggiò col suo colletto e glielo sistemò. “Ha visto delle cose piuttosto sconvolgenti, Adam,” commentò l’uomo in tono comprensivo, “Non c’è da stupirsi se ora si tiene alla larga.”

Adam rise. “Posso andare via tranquillo anche se Gabriel non c’è, vero Elias?”

Elias annuì.

“Dimostriamo a Gabriel che può stare con Ellen ogni tanto senza che noi radiamo al suolo casa, vero Elias?” Adam usò il plurale per solidarietà, anche se l’ultima volta un litigio tra Josef e Elias aveva portato al piccolo crollo di parte della zona est della palazzina.

Elias annuì e si sporse a baciarlo.

Adam doveva trovare il tempo di insegnargli che c’erano diversi tipi di baci, anche altri più tranquilli, da dare quando ci si stava per separare; non esistevano solo quelli che ti facevano andare via col respiro corto e la voglia di buttarti in una tinozza di acqua gelata.

Salutò Elias prima di fare tardi a scuola davvero.

“Tanja è quasi pronta,” gli disse Elias sulla porta. “Di’ a Franz di non attardarsi stasera.”

 

 

 

La routine in casa Thanatos sembrava aver ingranato bene.

Certo ogni tanto si presentavano degli intoppi, ma se non fosse stato così non ci sarebbe stato gusto.

Ora che parte dei lavori erano stati completati vivevano al caldo e nel pulito, ma la zona della casa che poteva essere usata come un parco giochi era ancora la preferita dai fratelli, e andava bene così.

Il lavoro che lui e Gabriel avevano imbastito prendeva forma ogni giorno di più. Adam era convinto che, una volta finito, il libro non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a trovare pubblicazione. Aveva già parlato con vecchie conoscenze, forse interessate più al suo nome unito a quello di Gabriel che al libro in sé, ma non importava.

Era felice della piega presa dagli eventi, era felice della sua vita come non lo era mai stato prima ed era felice che anche Gabriel, grazie al suo aiuto, potesse avere un po’ di tempo da trascorrere sereno lontano dalle responsabilità familiari. Era importante che entrambe le colonne portanti della casa rimanessero pronte per ogni eventuale crisi.

Come la volta in cui Franz aveva distrutto l’auto contro un albero o quella in cui Josef era sparito per una giornata intera perché mentre faceva jogging era caduto in un fosso e aveva perso conoscenza.

Ecco, quel tipo di crisi. Le crisi Thanatos.

La notizia che aveva messo in subbuglio i cuori dei fratelli recentemente era stata la gravidanza della mucca Tanja che sarebbe giunta a termine a breve, in uno dei prossimi giorni.

Per quello Elias ricordava ogni giorno ai fratelli di non allontanarsi da casa per troppo tempo o si sarebbero persi il parto.

 

 

“Franz voglio insegnarti a guidare, ma tu devi ascoltare quello che dico!” Adam aprì la porta di casa e Franz lo precedette come se il gesto fosse stato fatto apposta per far passare lui.

“Tu non sei capace ad insegnare niente,” borbottò Franz. “E poi io so guidare.”

“Tre volte, sei finito tre volte contro gli unici alberi che c’erano in uno spiazzo grande quanto la Cina!” gli urlò dietro Adam prima che l’uomo sparisse in una delle stanze al piano terra.

Elias comparve alla sua sinistra e si tenne a distanza finché non fu sicuro che Adam avesse finito di rimproverare il fratello. Quando Adam gli sorrise gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò a suo modo. Come se lo vedesse per la prima volta dopo anni.

E lui era solo andato a recuperare Franz all’asilo, un viaggio di una mezz’ora tra andata e ritorno. Ma Elias lo abbracciava così anche al mattino presto, quando si risvegliava e lo rivedeva dopo esserselo perso durante le ore di sonno.

Elias lo abbracciava come fosse un dono ogni giorno.

Certe volte passavano minuti interi così, perché Adam non avrebbe mai lasciato per primo ed Elias sembrava perdere la cognizione del tempo quando chiudeva gli occhi e lo stringeva. Perciò rimanevano così sulla porta, come se Franz li avesse impagliati di recente.

Alcune volte venivano percossi dai fratelli per essere staccati, altre volte qualcuno li chiamava. Questa volta la porta alle loro spalle si spalancò e li colpì entrambi dividendoli.

Adam si massaggiò un braccio dolorante mentre la testa di Ellen faceva capolino dall’uscio. Bloccò in tempo Elias che stava per partire in carica e malmenare chiunque fosse l’intruso.

“Ciao Gabriel!” salutò Adam così che anche Elias si rendesse conto dell’arrivo del fratello.

“Siete qui, pensavo di trovarvi già a tavola…” commentò Gabriel.

Elias si sporse con l’intento di abbracciarlo, poi ci ripensò e mise le mani in tasca. “Buongiorno Gabriel,” si limitò a dire.

Ad Adam non sfuggivano questi gesti, nemmeno se si trattava di attimi. Aveva imparato ad osservare Elias e si era accorto di quanto l’uomo riflettesse anche quando sembrava che non ci fosse niente su cui riflettere.

Doveva aver imparato che l’abbraccio non era gradito a tutti. E Adam era felice del fatto che con lui Elias non avesse più bisogno di chiedere.

Dopo i saluti Gabriel ed Ellen li precedettero in sala da pranzo e Adam saltò sulla schiena di Elias per farsi portare in spalla.

Quando i fratelli videro Ellen, la lite già intrapresa per i nuovi piatti morì sul nascere. Tutti rimasero fermi ai loro posti esibendo espressioni angeliche; Gabriel non lo diede a vedere a loro, ma scambiò un’occhiata con Adam che espresse profonda soddisfazione e orgoglio.

 

 

Tanja iniziò il travaglio un paio di giorni dopo e i fratelli si sistemarono in cerchio attorno a lei incuranti di qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse da fare in casa. Non ci fu modo di costringere Franz ad andare all’asilo e Adam dovette intervenire a riguardo.

Non il massimo della professionalità, ma insomma, ogni tanto Adam ammetteva con se stesso che i fratelli erano il suo punto debole e i loro comportamenti capricciosi e infantili spesso gli passavano inosservati.

E poi comprendeva la fascinazione riguardo all’evento. Era tenera e così tipica dei Thanatos; ad un occhio estraneo potevano apparire come grezzi ignoranti, ma in realtà nascondevano un animo poetico, romantico che si emozionava per le cose più belle e importanti della vita.

Elias aveva preparato una sedia accanto alla sua anche per Adam; da quando si era saputo che la mucca aspettava un vitellino l’uomo gli aveva ripetuto più volte quanto desiderava che assistessero al parto insieme.

Dovette assentarsi solo qualche minuto per andare in bagno e mentre era lì Elias bussò con foga alla porta. “AdamAdamAdam!”

Si stava lavando le mani e l’urlo gli fece saltare via la saponetta.

“Elias...”

Un’altra serie di colpi che fecero tremare la porta. “Presto! Sta partorendo!”

Arrivarono che le zampe del vitellino erano già fuori e si vedeva parte della testa. Tanja non si lamentava neanche. Gregor le stava accarezzando il muso mentre guardava rapito la scena e gli altri due fratelli, Franz a braccia incrociate e Josef a masticare formaggio, sembravano al cinema.

“Dobbiamo aiutarla?” gli chiese Elias concitato.

“Tranquillo, sa da sola cosa fare, a me sembra vada tutto bene,” ribatté Adam accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Ma se succede qualcosa il dottore non avrà il tempo di arrivare,” disse ancora l’uomo.

Il _dottore_ , ripeté tra sé e sé Adam mentre sorrideva. Sembrava quasi che Elias stesse assistendo alla nascita di un parente stret…

“Elias…” chiese Adam per la prima volta in tre mesi. “Quale… Quale toro ha fornito il seme per Tanja?”

“Oh, Gabriel ha conservato parte di quello di Isaac,” spiegò Elias. “Il vitellino che sta nascendo…”

“È tuo nipote,” concluse Adam.

Elias annuì fiero, “Anche il tuo, se vuoi,” aggiunse serio.

Adam osservò il vitellino uscire, il pizzicore agli angoli degli occhi era una novità degli ultimi tempi per lui, una specie di regalo di Elias, unico in grado di evocare in lui commozione e dolcezza e questa strana sensazione di appartenere a qualcosa di più grande del solo genere umano. Niente aveva più senso di quello a cui Adam assisteva ogni giorno, niente aveva più senso della vita apparentemente banale che faceva lì con loro.

“È un maschio!” urlò Gabriel e Adam non faticò a credergli. Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Elias.

“Tu vuoi avere dei figli, Adam?” mormorò l’uomo in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo. Era come se questa domanda fosse stata pronta lì da tempo immemorabile e Elias avesse trovato il coraggio di farla solo ora. L’importanza dietro di essa era palpabile nel tono dell’uomo, nella voce bassa e posata, se non fosse stata sufficiente la sua espressione seria.

Adam attese che Elias lo guardasse negli occhi, “A dire il vero non mi è mai passato per la testa prima, ma in questa casa, insieme a te… Non è per niente una cattiva idea.”

Elias distolse lo sguardo, sorridendo imbarazzato. “Prima…” indicò il nuovo nato. “Prima dobbiamo crescere lui.”

Adam gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

Da terra il vitellino emise un verso simile al pianto di un bambino. “Benvenuto Newton,” lo salutò Elias.

 

 

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un post che ho fatto per Elias e che spiega un po' l'amore che provo per questo personaggio.  
> [ELIAS THANATOS](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com/post/161191065157/)


End file.
